


My brother's keeper

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [15]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe: Michał nie został skazany, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Beginnings, Brothers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, It's getting better, Michał deserved better, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Passive-aggression, Step-Brothers, Swearing, Syberia - Freeform, Tajemnicza wyprawa Tomka, a chance for a happy ending soon, dość trudna relacja, początki Wilmuga, tutaj Michał jest lekarzem i nie bardzo rozumie całą tę bandę, what if
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Niektóre relacje są po prostu zbyt skomplikowane, by je tak zwyczajnie rozumieć.Czyli o trudnych pierwszych krokach, które powinny zostać wykonane lata temu i ludziach, którzy nie umieją ze sobą rozmawiać.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Michał, Tadeusz Nowicki & Andrzej Wilmowski
Series: Wilmuga One shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 4





	1. Try.

**Author's Note:**

> Jako, że uważam los Michała za dość niesprawiedliwy, oto małe AU, gdzie nie został on nigdy zesłany na Syberię. Podjął właściwą decyzję i wraz z rodziną uciekł zawczasu za granicę.  
> Jednak to ani odrobinę nie poprawiło jego relacji z przyrodnim bratem. 
> 
> Timeline: fabularnie trzy pierwsze tomy sagi w pierwszym rozdziale, w kolejnym piąty (jednak czas i okoliczności wydarzeń zostały nieco zmienione)

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? – chłodny, stanowczy głos rozległ się w mroku przedpokoju, zakłócając dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę.  
Ponure westchnięcie irytacji było całą odpowiedzią.  
\- Hm? – oparty o framugę mężczyzna wymownie przechylił głowę.  
\- Ta, po dowód osobisty, by przypomnieć ci, ile mam lat.  
\- Nieważne ile masz lat, ważne gdzie się wybierasz.  
Zawahał się na chwilę, wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Do pracy.  
\- A ty wiesz, która jest godzina, tak?  
Drugie westchnięcie, teraz ciężkiej rezygnacji.  
\- Coś koło północy, muszę zdążyć na pociąg.  
\- Gdzie jedziesz?  
\- Nigdzie daleko, na kilka dni do Berlina.  
\- Po co?  
Teraz już nie westchnął znacząco, teraz tylko minął stojącego w przedpokoju brata, by wziąć z komody klucze do domu.  
\- Do pracy, mówiłem.  
\- Nie szukasz mam nadzieję problemów…  
\- Michał – zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, by na niego spojrzeć, bardzo ciężko pokręcił głową – Daj sobie spokój, dobra?  
\- Chcę tylko mieć pewność, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego…  
Smuga zatrzymał się po raz drugi, już przy drzwiach. Powoli wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeśli nawet, to sobie poradzę. Poważnie, daruj sobie to nagłe przestawienie się na bycie nadopiekuńczym, dobra? To trochę… dziwne jest.  
\- Wolałeś, gdy miałem wywalone na to, co robisz?  
Podróżnik rozłożył ręce.  
\- Mam być szczery czy miły?  
\- Masz na siebie uważać… - tym razem nie miał już kategorycznego rozkazu w głosie, tylko wręcz niezręczną prośbę. Wiedział, że to podziała bardziej.   
Wychodzący w środku nocy młodszy z braci zawahał się na progu, powoli skinął głową. Już bez zimnego oporu odparł:  
\- Jasne. Ty też uważaj. Trzymajcie się.  
A potem po prostu sobie zniknął. Michał stał w przedpokoju jeszcze długą chwilę, nim w ponurej zadumie wrócił się położyć. Akurat to, że brat mu się nie zwierzał, nie było niczym dziwnym. Nigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał. Ale to z jakim dystansem zawsze reagował na próbę pomocy mu czy choćby właśnie dociekanie, gdzie go znów wywiewa, zaczynało Michała drażnić z każdym dniem bardziej.  
Odkąd jednak Smuga zorganizował mu ucieczkę z kraju, traktowali się poprawnie. Na wskroś poprawnie zwłaszcza przy żonie Michała. I na tym koniec.  
Próbował kiedyś szczerze z nim o tym pomówić. Nie udało się, brat wycofał się od razu, tłumacząc, że zawsze tak było i niech tak już pozostanie. Byli braćmi prawnie, on zdołał im pomóc, na tym niech się to skończy. Inna sprawa, że gdyby nie przekonał do swego stanowiska Dominiki, nie byłoby żadnej ucieczki za granicę…  
Czasami Michał podejrzewał, że stąd też mógł wziąć się ten chłód w ich relacji. On – jego starszy, przyrodni brat - nie ufał jego słowom, nie cenił jego opinii. Dopiero żona go przekonała.   
I choćby nie wiadomo jak próbował się do tego zabrać, nie umieli wciąż ze sobą rozmawiać…

****

Na widok zbliżającego się do dworca Smugi, Wilmowski zerwał się z ławki, miernie ukrywając zdenerwowanie, które miotało nim po stacji od niezłej godziny.  
\- Ja jestem za późno, czy ty za wcześnie? – zawahał się podróżnik na jego widok, usiłując nie okazać po sobie jak cholernie jest niewyspany.  
\- Ja za wcześnie… - Wilmowski nerwowym ruchem poprawił torbę na ramieniu.  
\- Miałeś przyjść na styk.  
\- Miałem – zgodził się ponuro geograf.  
\- Kto wymyślił pociąg o trzeciej dziesięć…? – Smuga usiadł na ławce, mimochodem przecierając twarz dłonią. Wizja kilkunastu godzin podróży pociągiem także nie była zbyt zachęcająca, ale o tym nie wspomniał ani słowem. Zerknął na przyjaciela, oceniając jego bezcelowe łażenie po peronie – Andrzej…  
\- Hm? – pytające spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze.  
\- Nie martwię się…  
\- Wcale.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to się uda? – nie wytrzymał Wilmowski.  
Lekko pobłażliwe spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego ponownie, Smuga ruchem głowy wskazał mu ławkę.   
\- Siadaj… - poprosił, gdy sam gest okazał się niewystraczający. Widział wyraźnie napięcie na jego twarzy, czuł bijący od niego niepokój – Będzie dobrze, poradzę sobie. Wszystko się uda. Po prostu siedź w Trieście i czekaj, a ja będę o czasie – tu urwał, bo nerwowe bębnienie palcami o kolano zagłuszyło jego słowa. Posłał mu wyrozumiały, choć zmęczony uśmiech – Andrzeju, nie ma czym się tak przejmować…  
\- A jak cię zatrzymają na kontrolę?  
\- Mam legalne dokumenty.  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie jestem głupi!  
\- To znaczy…? – Smuga zerknął na niego lekko zdziwiony, uniósł brwi – Co masz na myśli?  
\- Przecież nie opuściłeś kraju legalnie!  
\- Ale mam legalne dokumenty, a to prawie to samo.  
\- Twój brat jest poszukiwany.  
\- Ty też… takie szczęście.  
\- Jeśli ktoś was połączy… - Wilmowski nie dokończył, bo ciężka dłoń oparła się o jego ramię. Smuga łagodnie zawarł palce na jego barku, kojąco przesunął palcami i powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic takiego się nie stanie.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć - ponure spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, geograf lekko się pochylił i mocno zacisnął dłonie. Napiął się cały, uciekł wzrokiem na ziemię, jakby samo patrzenie w górę sprawiało mu ból. Smuga zmartwił się na ten widok.   
\- Ej… popatrz na mnie… - poczekał, aż zrezygnowane spojrzenie uniosło się na jego oczy – Obiecałem, że go wyciągnę stamtąd, tak? I choćby mnie mieli przesłuchiwać, próbować zatrzymać, albo nawet szukać powiązań z którymkolwiek z was, wyciągnę go stamtąd, jasne? Niepotrzebnie się martwisz, ani się obejrzysz, będę z Tomkiem w Trieście.   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
Otrzymał uśmiech zwrotny, dłoń mocniej zawarła się na jego barku. Smuga poczekał dobrą chwilę, nim się odezwał, zmieniając zupełnie temat:  
\- Mam tylko jedną prośbę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Michał nie wie, gdzie i po co jadę i ma nie…  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mu?! – Wilmowski wyraźnie nie rozumiał.  
\- Nie było okazji – Smuga odwrócił wzrok, ale pod ostrym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, dodał – Tylko by się niepotrzebnie denerwował.   
\- Janie…  
\- No co? – mruknął tonem, który jasno wskazywał, że doskonale wie, o co chodzi geografowi.  
\- On powinien wiedzieć.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Bo to… - Andrzej urwał, słowa „twój brat” zawisły niezręcznie między nimi – bo to niesprawiedliwe – zmienił po chwili.  
\- Życie jest niesprawiedliwe – pokręcił głową i uciął temat kategorycznym głosem – Ale mniejsza o mnie i Michała, dobrze? Po prostu mu nie mów, nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Tak, po prostu nie było potrzeby mówić Michałowi o czymkolwiek, co wykraczało po za minimum przyzwoitości dzielenia z kimś mieszkania.   
Nie czuł potrzeby dzielenia się z nim przemyśleniami czy choćby planami. Nie znosił uczucia podporządkowania komuś, kto go nie rozumiał, przebywania pod czyjąś kontrolą. A Michał wprost uwielbiał kontrolować wszystko. Nic nie potrafił robić spontanicznie, improwizować czy elastycznie zmienić plany. Chciał kontroli nad otoczeniem, nad wydarzeniami, nad swoim życiem po prostu. I cały czas napotykał na swej drodze mur w postaci młodszego brata.  
Taka zimna wojna trwała odkąd w ogóle się poznali. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała się skończyć.

****

\- Jak było?  
Smuga podskoczył odruchowo, jego dłoń bezwiednie oparła się o biodro w okolicy kabury z bronią. Akurat nie miał jednak przy sobie rewolweru, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w mrok przedpokoju z wyrzutem.  
\- Czy ty to robisz specjalnie?  
\- Co? – Michał opierał się znów o framugę, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi, oceniał brata nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.   
Smuga nie odpowiedział, tylko minimalnie zawarł szczęki, jakby hamował kilka gniewnych określeń.  
\- Było w porządku, wszystko pomyślnie przebiegło. Dziękuję.  
\- Berlińskie zoo dalej w remoncie? – pytał dalej bezbarwnym, może najwyżej lekko wyczekującym tonem Michał.  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego ponownie.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- O nic, po prostu pytam…  
\- Tak, dalej w remoncie. Od kiedy cię to obchodzi?  
\- Może od kiedy wiem, że wcale nie było cię w Berlinie?  
Smuga zastygł w bezruchu, wbił ostre spojrzenie w twarz brata, wciąż z trudem dostrzegalną w ciemnościach.  
\- Skąd taki pomysł? – spytał sucho.  
\- Spytałem Hakenbecka.  
\- Mogłem być w Berlinie prywatnie.  
\- Janie, ty pamiętasz, że ja nie jestem twoim wrogiem, tak?  
Widział z jakim trudem brat powstrzymał się od kolejnych mocniejszych sformułowań. Zacisnął szczeki, zawierając usta w cienką linię. Zawiesił kurtkę i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie byłem w Berlinie, musiałem załatwić coś innego. Wszystko załatwione, jak sam widzisz, nic mi nie jest, więc dzięki za troskę, nie ma powodu do…  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – przerwał mu chłodno Michał.  
Tym razem spojrzenie przeszyło go na wylot. Smuga chwilę chyba po prostu nie mógł wybrać, co mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- Pytam poważnie, gdzie byłeś? – niemal syknął Michał, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie jestem twoim dzieckiem, przypominam, byś mógł mnie kontrolować – zauważył suchym, cichym i bardzo wycofanym głosem podróżnik, zdejmując znów kurtkę z wieszaka.  
\- Dlaczego po prostu mi nie odpowiesz? – teraz w głosie Michała brzmiała jawna złość.  
\- Bo nie mam obowiązku ci się spowiadać – warknął na niego z progu brat – I mnie to po prostu wkurza. Mówiłem jasno na samym początku, że mnie nigdy w domu nie ma i znikam dość często. Mówiłeś, że ci to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Ale ja chcę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewasz, gdy znikasz! Jestem twoim bratem, mam do tego prawo!  
\- Nie używaj słów, które nic dla nas nie znaczą, dobrze? – Smuga odwrócił się i przez ramię rzucił – Daj mi po prostu święty spokój, płacę swoją część rachunków. To chyba dobrze, że mnie nie ma, skoro jednej rozmowy nie umiemy odbyć inaczej.  
Michał nie wytrzymał, postąpił krok ku niemu ze zdrowo zirytowaną miną. Smuga odwrócił się kocim ruchem, wbijając w niego zimno wyczekujące spojrzenie. Więc Michał stanął…  
\- Nie jesteśmy obcymi ludźmi – syknął, źle kryjąc przy tym głęboką złość – Więc przestań traktować nas w ten sposób.  
Nie otrzymał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Brat odwrócił się ponownie, wciąż jednak był spięty w gotowości do ewentualnej obrony. Sięgnął do zamka w drzwiach.  
\- A teraz gdzie znów leziesz?  
\- Na zewnątrz.  
\- Do jasnej cholery, czy ty możesz…  
\- Przestań! – zimny syk był cichszy do szeptu.  
\- Ja mam przestać?  
\- Przestań oczekiwać czegokolwiek innego! – warknął, wciąż stojąc od niego tyłem – To nie wojsko, nie będziesz miał nigdy pełnej kontroli. Po prostu sobie odpuść. Bo i tak nic nie ugrasz.  
\- Ja… wcale nie próbuję mieć nad tobą kontroli.  
\- Skąd – Smuga sucho skinął głowa i wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego kroki nie stukały na schodach, nigdy nie stukały. Zawsze chodził cicho, jakby nigdy nie wracał w bezpieczne miejsce, a wciąż był na polowaniu.  
Michał z ciężkim westchnięciem irytacji oparł się znów o ścianę. Cichy, łagodny głos całkowicie go zaskoczył.  
\- Ale on czuje się, jakbyś chciał go kontrolować – Dominika nie miała w tonie osądu, tylko spokój i zrozumienie – Więc się broni. Ty uznajesz to za agresję, więc ponawiasz próbę odzyskania stanowiska, co on kolejny raz odczuwa jako zamach na jego niezależność – zakręciła palcami – Błędne koło takie.  
\- Ale ja tylko… - Michał uniósł dłonie, a potem z rezygnacją mruknął – Co ja mam z nim zrobić?  
\- Nie wychodzić z założenia, że należy ci wyjaśnienie. Nigdy go nie chciałeś, więc czemu teraz miałby go udzielać?  
\- Bo mieszka z nami i to nie w porządku, że…  
\- Bo chcesz, by zaczął mówić ci o swoim życiu?  
\- No tak!  
\- No to nie w ten sposób to egzekwuj. To twój brat, nie podkomendny. Nie uszanujesz jego zasad, on nie uszanuje twoich. Po prostu… - Dominika wskazała drzwi ruchem głowy – Idź za nim, pogadaj. I postaraj się nie narzucać od razu pozycji dominującej.  
\- To znaczy…?   
\- Nie mów tak, jak zwykle do niego mówisz – Dominika z namysłem pokiwała głową – I może wtedy on też nie ucieknie od ciebie jak zawsze.  
Michał westchnął z irytacją, ale zaraz potem skapitulował, powoli wstrząsnął głową i ruszył do drzwi.   
Wczesne lato budziło wokoło świat do życia. Rześki chłód poranka mieszał się z szarością. Mrok nocy powoli ustępował.  
Skierował się do parku, dobrze wiedząc, że to jedno z najbardziej prawdopodobnych miejsc, gdzie brat lubił ukrywać się przed całym światem. Zawsze stronił od ludzi. Od najmłodszych lat doprowadzał tym do szewskiej pasji Michała, który musiał zmierzyć się na przykład z kłótniami o zejście z drzewa czy próbować mu wytłumaczyć, że łażenie samemu do lasu skończy się dla dzieciaka źle. Nigdy nic to nie dawało. Zawsze reakcją na jego gniewne tyrady, szarpanie za rękę, szantaż czy straszenie donosem do rodziców, było totalne znieczulenie. Szare oczy patrzyły na niego bez emocji, martwo, jakby go nie widziały. Jakby dla nich nie istniał.   
Zawsze mu uciekał. Spędzanie czasu z bratem ograniczało się do wymuszonych kilku metrów przed domem. Potem nieznośny dzieciak po prostu mu zwiewał, albo szedł w odległości od niego. Nie lubił go. Michał doskonale o tym wiedział.   
Przegapił te wszystkie lata, nie miał pojęcia co jego brat myśli, czuje, lubi, co planuje. Nie umiałby powiedzieć, co kryło się w jego głowie. Nie znał go po prostu.  
Smuga uciekł w głąb siebie jeszcze bardziej po śmierci matki. Bywały dni, gdy nic nie mówił. Ojczym nigdy nie próbował go do tego zmuszać. Tolerowali się. Wycofany, polegający tylko na sobie dzieciak zaczął odsuwać się od nich jeszcze bardziej, praktycznie nie należąc do ich domu. A potem poszedł na studia i właściwie dopiero wtedy Michał zaczął poznawać swojego brata. Docenił jego analityczny, wyzuty z refleksji umysł, gdy przyszła kolei na konspirację.  
Ale potem w zwykle tak wyrachowanym, tak wycofanym i swoiście dzikim Janie coś po prostu pękło.  
Zrezygnował z konspiracji, wsiadł do pociągu i dał znak życia pół roku później. I od tamtej pory tak sobie kursował co jakiś czas, wpadając do Warszawy tylko po to, by nie dać sobie nic wytłumaczyć i swoim uporem wywołać kolejne kłótnie.  
Chciał ich ewakuować. Nie rozumiał, nie dawał sobie nic wyjaśnić, wciąż upierał się przy swoim. Umarł ojciec Michała. Dominika była w ciąży…  
I Michał się w końcu zgodził. Nie dla brata, tylko dla żony i dziecka. Dał się przekonać. Pozwolił mu zorganizować przerzut, wziął pracę w hamburskim szpitalu, zapomniał o całej konspiracji.   
Między nimi jednak nie zmieniło to absolutnie nic. Od siedmiu lat trwali sobie tak w układzie polegającym na tym, że Smuga znikał sobie na rok, półtora, wracał na dwa tygodnie i znów znikał. Ale właśnie wtedy, gdy bywał w ich domu – bo tu już chyba przestał być jego dom – wtedy Michał miał wrażenie, że są najdalej od siebie.   
I tak sobie na siebie warczeli, unikali siebie nawzajem, albo Jan wychodził sobie do parku i wracał po kilku godzinach, czasami nawet i po kilku dniach i znów wyjeżdżał na koniec świata.  
Cudownie po prostu.  
Zatrzymał się w parku, ledwie na tle szarych pni drzew i pustych o tej porze alejek odcięła się nieco niewyraźnie sylwetka w ciemnej kurtce. Smuga siedział na kamieniach nad sadzawką.   
Z płytkiej wody wyłaziły na brzeg kolejne kaczki. Nie uciekały przed nim jednak, gdy odkryły, że nie ma dla nich chleba. Zaciekawione łaziły wokół niego, skrzeczały, przyglądały się, znów wracały do jeziorka. Nie bały się go.  
Michał lekko się uśmiechnął… zwierzęta nie bały się go nigdy, to też się nie zmieniło. Jakby miał po prostu jakiś dar… jakiś talent, jakieś coś, co sprawiało, że uwielbiały go wszystkie, nawet najbardziej agresywne okoliczne kundle, koty, nawet konie czy ptactwo. Pamiętał jak niemożliwie był zły na niego, gdy mały Janek miał kiedyś ambitny plan urządzenia w ich pokoju jeżowego domku dla rodziny liczącej przeszło osiem jeży… teraz wydało mu się to całkiem zabawne i może nawet urocze. I że też nigdy nie spytał, jak do czorta siedmioletnie dziecko przyniosło z lasu taką masę kłujących istot?!  
Kaczki od razu zwiały do wody, gdy tylko się zbliżył do sadzawki. Więc i siedzący na ziemi człowiek odwrócił się, tknięty przeczuciem. Jego spojrzenie spochmurniało na widok brata. Odwrócił wzrok na wodę.  
Michał powstrzymał odruchową zjadliwość czy suche polecenie spojrzenia na niego. Usiadł obok, jednak nie tuż obok, jakieś spokojnie trzy metry od niego.   
Wyłapał kątem oka nerwowy ruch, jak Smuga planował wstać z ziemi i po prostu sobie pójść.  
\- Poczekaj, proszę… chcę tylko pogadać… - odezwał się cicho. Lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenie wbiło się w niego. Uniósł brwi i ze słabym uśmiechem spytał – No co? Dziwi cię, że chcę z tobą porozmawiać?  
\- Nie. Że mówisz „proszę” – odparł bezbarwnym głosem brat i już się nie próbował od niego zdystansować, wbił w niego wyczekująco zaniepokojony wzrok – Coś się stało?  
\- A… musi się coś stać, żebym poprosił cię o rozmowę? – Michał nie bardzo rozumiał jego podejście.  
\- No… tak? Chcesz mojej pomocy, czy… czy coś. Właśnie o to pytam, o co chodzi?  
\- O nic… ja… chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać. Nic się nie dzieje, nie trzeba mi pomocy. Tak po prostu… tak po prostu chciałem porozmawiać.   
\- Mhm – zdrowo zdziwione spojrzenie zwróciło się na znów na jeziorko, Smuga wzruszył ramionami – O czym?  
I tu był właśnie pies pogrzebany. Michał powoli uniósł dłoń, niezręcznie pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Przyszedłeś pogadać, ale nie wiesz o czym? – po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wyłapał w głosie brata rozbawienie. Słabiutkie, przelotne i bardziej ironiczne, ale za to nareszcie nie było to suche ucinanie wymiany zdań.  
\- A daj spokój, nie myślę o tej porze – wskazał powoli wysuwające się zza linii drzew słońce – No, chyba, że mam dyżur, ale wtedy to jestem po mocnej kawie…   
\- To nałóg.  
\- Jakiś trzeba mieć! – zaśmiał się cicho Michał, znajdując nowy pomysł na rozmowę – Zapalisz?  
\- Rzuciłem – Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Żartujesz…  
\- Nie – spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem – Już jakiś czas temu, ale zapałki mam jakby co…  
\- Dzięki, nie trzeba. Czemu rzuciłeś?  
\- Presja otoczenia – Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, samym kątem ust, ale już ze śladem uśmiechu też w oczach – Nie chcę palić przy dziecku…   
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, byś palił przy Wandzi – Michał poczuł się lekko głupio, gdy spojrzenie brata wyraźnie złagodniało na wzmiankę o jego małej córce. Tylko w stosunku do bratanicy Smuga nigdy nie bywał tak dziwnie wycofany, nie uciekał, nie syczał na nią. No i Dominikę po prostu lubił.  
\- Tak, to tak – spokojny głos przerwał mu rozmyślania – Po prostu dołączył do nas syn Andrzeja… Tomek. Będę z nimi spędzał więcej czasu, więc lepiej po prostu… nie.   
\- O. Nie wiedziałem, że organizowany był jakiś przerzut – Michał wyraźnie się zdziwił – Skąd go zwinęliście? W sensie… ty, wy, oni?  
\- Ja. Z Warszawy.  
\- Aha… - nagle do Michała coś dotarło, spojrzał na brata, gwałtownie odwracając głowę – To po to pojechałeś? Byłeś… byłeś w Warszawie?   
Smuga patrzył na wodę, po chwili ciszy powoli skinął głową.  
\- Nie mówiłem, bo już miał za wiele powodów do nerwów, żeby się jeszcze z tobą wykłócać i o to.  
Znów na moment zapadło milczenie. Michał odezwał się ostrożnie, jakby badał sytuację:  
\- Dlaczego uznałeś, że będę się o to kłócił?  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego od razu, jakieś sceptyczne.  
\- A nie kłóciłbyś się?  
\- Ja… - Michał zawahał się, potem niemrawo mruknął – Pewnie bym się kłócił…  
\- No właśnie.  
\- Ile ma lat? Tomek w sensie.  
\- Czternaście.  
\- Załatwiłeś mu papiery?  
\- Mhm. W pełni legalne…  
\- Nabijasz się – Michał pokręcił głową – Załatwiłeś dokumenty dziecku rewolucjonisty?  
Krótki, cichy, niemal urwany śmiech.  
\- Dzięki za wiarę w moje możliwości, zapamiętam – uznał Smuga, lecz bez śladu wrogości w głosie.  
\- No to co się nie chwalisz! Przecież to wbicie druta prosto w nerki wroga!  
Smuga skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Daruj sobie te medyczne metafory…  
\- Jasne – Michał uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa – Ale lepszej nie mam i…  
\- Załapałem, okay? – teraz wyczuł już ewidentne rozbawienie brata, który pokręcił głową nad obrazowymi porównaniami.  
Dawno nie widział go tak swobodnego. Z lekkim żalem zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba nie umie wskazać chwili, gdy ostatni raz on się przy nim na tyle rozluźnił, by się uśmiechał i nie próbował zakończyć rozmowy jak najszybciej.   
Powoli opuścił wzrok na kamienie, zawahał się, ale w końcu niepewne wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- Janie.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Ja… - uniósł wzrok na niego i dokończył z niezręcznym, słabym uśmiechem – Ja przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru tak tego rozegrać.  
Smuga uniósł brwi, potem spoważniał zupełnie i wzruszywszy ramionami, mruknął:  
\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co.  
\- Ja wcale nie chcę cię kontrolować… - dokończył Michał, powoli nabrał pewności, by już bez urywania mówić – Źle się za to zabrałem, po prostu. Nie umiem tak, staram się, ale nie potrafię… będę się starał inaczej, dobrze?  
\- Ale o czym ty tak w ogóle mówisz?   
\- Chciałbym to skończyć – Michał nie odwrócił wzroku – Ten układ, to nasze tolerowanie się.  
\- Wypowiadasz mi wojnę?  
\- Nie. Wprost przeciwnie. Chciałbym… - nabrał więcej powietrza i dodał ciszej – Chciałbym mieć brata. Być częścią twojego życia i żebyś ty był częścią mojego… ja wiem, że wielu rzeczy nie zdołamy już nigdy naprawić… ale… ale Janku, my mamy już tylko siebie nawzajem… ja naprawdę nie chcę tak tego niszczyć. Chcę naprawić ile się da…  
\- Zakopać topór wojenny.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju… po prostu… po prostu spróbować być bratem i mieć brata – dokończył powoli.  
Smuga nie patrzył na niego przez bardzo długą chwilę. Potem opuścił głowę, pokręcił nią lekko i odparł cicho:  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, serio.  
\- Właśnie o tym mówię… nie spodziewasz się, że mogę po prostu z tobą pogadać, że mogę o to poprosić… że mogę po prostu… chcieć cię jako brata w moim życiu. Że mogę się martwić o ciebie, mogę wypytywać, gdzie znów gna cię w środku nocy, czemu i z kim, i czy nie masz jakichś problemów… ale nie dlatego, że chcę mieć nad tobą władzę… po prostu dlatego, że mi… że mi zależy.  
\- Rozumiem – głos był spokojny, bez emocji jednak i bez jasnego stanowiska w tej sprawie – W porządku, to… - pokiwał bezsensownie głową – Oczywiście, wezmę więc na to poprawkę i… i będę się starał być mniej… taki – urwał niezręcznie, wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią.  
\- Nie, czekaj… nie chcę, żebyś nie był sobą – sprecyzował Michał do razu – Po prostu… bądź sobą też przy mnie.  
\- Dobrze, skoro chcesz – ponure spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. Nie wydawał się ani odrobinę podniesiony na duchu taką deklaracją i tylko z jakimś smutkiem dodał – Ale mówię ci już dziś… że się rozczarujesz.   
\- Nami?  
\- Mną.   
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć…  
Kolejny raz posępnie pokiwał głową, ale nic już nie odpowiedział w tej kwestii. Uznał za to, bardziej naturalnym tonem:  
\- W porządku, spróbujmy więc to zmienić.

****

\- To miłe z jego strony.  
\- Hm.  
Ta porywająca elokwencja, te wielorakie, barwne zdania i opisowy sposób mówienia, ach! Wilmowski tylko pokręcił głową, spróbował inaczej:  
\- Nie uważasz, by to był całkiem dobry gest z jego strony?  
\- Nie no to jest… to powinno być miłe, oczywiście.  
\- Więc dlaczego dla ciebie nie jest? – nie wytrzymał bycia olewanym i szturchnął go w ramię, z lekkim rozbawieniem łapiąc syk irytacji. Uśmiechnął się, gdy szare spojrzenie uniosło się na niego znad mapy – No? Czemu cię to nie cieszy?  
\- Bo kolejny raz będę musiał udawać.   
\- Hm? Udawać? – Wilmowski wyraźnie nie rozumiał – Ale że kogo, że co takiego udawać?  
Smuga zawahał się na chwilę, ale potem machnął ręką i pochylił się znów nad mapą Australii. Nie odpowiedział. Znów został dźgnięty. Geograf uniósł brwi pytająco. Ponowił ruch.   
\- Złamię ci rękę… - syknął pozornie groźnie podróżnik.  
\- Boję się – zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski, siadając obok niego na ławie – Więc? Co takiego musisz udawać?  
\- To długi, nudny i ckliwy temat, nie ma sensu go zaczynać. Andrzeju, naprawdę, dźgnij mnie jeszcze raz, to ci oddam!  
Wilmowski z lekkim uśmiechem zabrał rękę.  
\- To na mnie popatrz…  
Westchnięcie rezygnacji. Ale posłusznie odwrócił na niego wzrok. Ponuro się uśmiechnął, widząc szczerą troskę w oczach przyjaciela. Pokręcił głową.  
\- To nic ważnego, naprawdę.   
\- I dlatego martwisz się tym odkąd w ogóle się zjawiłeś?  
\- Wcale się nie martwię…  
\- Martwisz. Nawet Tomek się pytał, czy coś się stało, bo wcześniej nad tym nie rozmyślałeś… - Wilmowski przekrzywił głowę wyczekująco – Znaczy, spytał mnie, czy coś ci ktoś zrobił i…  
\- Ty dźgasz mnie w ramię.  
\- No bo na mnie nie patrzysz!  
\- Patrzę – wymownie wskazał swoją twarz.  
\- Teraz tak.  
\- Rany…  
\- No ja nie rozumiem i…  
\- Dobra, co…? – Nowicki zawahał się w progu kajuty, zerknął na nich raz jeszcze, a potem wycofał się i powoli pokiwał głową – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.   
Dwa zmieszane spojrzenia zwróciły się na niego. A potem Smuga parsknął lekko, co przerwało ciszę. Wilmowski z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Wchodź, Tadku, nie przeszkadzasz.  
\- Właściwie to właśnie ratujesz mnie przed dźganiem – syknął Smuga z lekkim uśmiechem.   
\- Oj spadaj! – obraził się na niego geograf, posyłając mu ciężkie spojrzenie, ale nawet nie próbując oderwać wzroku od jego oczu, które teraz zalśniły rozbawieniem.   
\- No i to się nazywa argument, Andrzeju!  
\- Dźgnął cię ktoś ostatnio…?  
\- Groźby są karalne.  
\- Wy… - Nowicki zawahał się, uniósł dłonie – Na pewno nie chcecie, żebym sobie poszedł?   
Tym razem obaj zaczęli się z niego śmiać od razu. Bosman nie bardzo jednak podzielał ich rozbawienie. On akurat pytał zupełnie poważnie…

****

\- Andrzeju, mogę mieć prośbę do ciebie?  
\- Totalnie oddałbym za ciebie życie, no ale mów, co tam? – leniwie rozluźniony głos przeszedł w oburzony syk – Czy ty mnie właśnie dźgnąłeś w żebra?!  
\- Nie mów tak! – ofuknął go bez rozbawienia Smuga, siedzący obok wpółleżącego na pokładzie Wilmowskiego.  
Geograf usiadł prosto, już przytomnie spojrzał na niego. Zmieszał się, widząc stanowcze, nawet lekko zranione spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam… - odparł cicho, kiwając głową.  
Przez chwilę trwała między nimi dość niezręczna cisza, jakby podróżnik nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji i nie bardzo wiedział, co teraz zrobić. Wilmowski w końcu przerwał milczenie, ostrożnie pytając:  
\- Co to za prośba?  
Smuga skinął głowa, wracając do rzeczywistości. Zerknął na bok, by upewnić się, że nikt się nie napatoczy. Tomek odpoczywał na górnym pokładzie, wciąż osłabiony po incydencie z nosorożcem. Coś pisał… pewnie list do Sally. Tadka nie było nigdzie widać.  
Spojrzał na przyjaciela i cicho zaczął:  
\- Jak już wrócimy… mógłbyś… nie wspominać o kilku szczegółach z wyprawy, nawet jeśli Michał o to spyta?  
Andrzej oparł się plecami o burtę, z wyraźnym namysłem przyjrzał się minie i oczom podróżnika, nim spytał:  
\- A o jakie szczegóły ci chodzi?  
\- Na przykład o… o wszystko, co związane z Castanedem.   
\- Co…? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi – Masz na myśli, że mam nie mówić twojemu bratu, że otarłeś się o śmierć?  
Nieco zmieszany, Smuga powoli skinął głową.  
\- Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś tak właśnie zrobił.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda?   
\- Nie, Andrzeju, jestem całkowicie poważny… - oparł się też o drewno, odwrócił wzrok na dziób statku.  
\- Ale… - Wilmowski ze zgrozą gapił się na niego.  
\- Po prostu mu o tym nie wspominaj, tylko tyle. Mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić? – nerwowo skupione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Ale… dlaczego on ma nie wiedzieć?   
\- Nie musi.  
\- Janie. Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby wiedział?  
\- Bo będzie to niepotrzebnie przeżywał!  
\- Niemal umarłeś…  
\- No właśnie, wystarczy mi. Będzie się wściekał tylko.  
\- Na kogo? Na ciebie, za to że prawie umarłeś?  
Nie doczekał się znów kontaktu wzrokowego, Smuga uciekł spojrzeniem na horyzont widoczny znad drugiej burty. Nerwowo zawarł dłonie, jego lewa ręka zadrżała odrobinę.   
\- Tak.  
\- Ale… ale za to, że zostałeś ranny… to akurat nie wynikło z twojej winy, więc o co chodzi?  
\- Andrzeju, nie zrozumiesz… po prostu mu nie mów. Może cię podpytać, gdy ja wyjadę i…  
\- Gdzie znów jedziesz? Janie, miałeś podleczyć zdrowie.  
\- Nic mi już nie jest.  
\- Nie przestaniesz się go bać, jeśli będziesz unikał konfrontacji z nim! – nie zdzierżył Wilmowski.  
Zaskoczone spojrzenie wbiło się w niego.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- No… ja to rozumiem. Nie chciałem wcześniej pytać, ale czy wy… między wami coś zaszło, że go… no że się go boisz?  
\- Nie boję się Michała – wyłapał zapowiedź protestu, dodał spokojniej – Nie, poważnie. Nie rozumiem go… nie ufam mu… ale to nie tak, że się go boję…  
\- Czemu mu nie ufasz? Co takiego zrobił?  
\- Nie… to… - Smuga pokręcił głową – To nie jego wina.  
\- No jakimś cudem traktujecie się niemal jak wrogowie czasami, więc coś między wami zajść musiało.   
\- To bardziej… to moja wina, jego… jego nie można za to winić, po prostu… - urwał i po długiej chwili ciszy mruknął słabiej – Po prostu mu o tym nie mów…   
Wilmowski patrzył na niego z jakimś żalem przez dłuższą chwilę. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją o zgrabiony lekko brak przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Nie powiem, jeśli tego nie chcesz.   
Oczy zwróciły się na niego. Smuga oddał słaby uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Halo tam na dole! – tubalny głos zabrzmiał brutalnie nad ich głowami – Nie przeszkadzam?  
Podnieśli synchronicznie wzrok na mostek. Nowicki zamachał do nich dłonią. Wyglądał na ucieleśnienie radości.   
\- Nie, co tam? – odkrzyknął mu Smuga.  
\- To jakby się tutaj za chwilę któryś z panów kierowników przypałętał, bo trzeba jakieś protokoły…  
\- Durne papiery… - Wilmowski wstał z pokładu, nieco mocniej zacisnął dłoń na barku Smugi, jakoś na pożegnanie – Jakby ci się nudziło, to przyjdź, razem szybciej skończymy – dodał, nim się opamiętał. Słowa jakoś same padły między nimi.   
Przez jedną sekundę, gdy jeszcze jego palce czuły ciepło drugiej osoby, odniósł wrażenie, że przyjaciel się waha. A potem Smuga wzruszył ramionami i też wstał.  
\- W sumie to nie mam nic do roboty… - uznał.  
Nie rozmawiali już jednak o Michale, zeszli na temat wyprawy. Wilmowski udał, że nie jest świadomy ucieczki od tematu. Z ulgą wyczuwał od Smugi rozluźnienie, gdy swobodnie podjęli inne kwestie. Nie chciał tego psuć… może i mieli wziąć się za naprawę relacji, ale Smuga wyraźnie spinał się na samą wzmiankę o bracie.   
Nie znosił tematu Michała i Wilmowski wyczuwał doskonale, że nie chodzi tutaj tylko o obecną chwilę. Źródło ich wojny było bardzo odległe… i naprawdę nie wiedział, co mogło nim być. 

Smuga uciekał od rozmowy na ten temat. Po prostu mu zwiewał, wykręcał się byle czym, raz nawet otwarcie powiedział, że nie chce o tym mówić. Więc w końcu Wilmowski przestał pytać. Zaczął za to pilniej obserwować przyjaciela…  
Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że i on był obserwowany.  
Jego drobne ale wymowne gesty, nieco zbyt długie spojrzenia, nieco zbyt częste poszukiwania dotyku dłoni, czasami opieranie palców o jego bark, ramię, dłoń, czasami nawet chwytanie za rękę.  
Nie wiedział, że to widać. Nie miał świadomości, że ktoś nie pozostał ślepy na te wszystkie drobne detale, które razem tworzyły całkiem logiczną układankę.  
Na jego szczęście jednak, ten ktoś stał po jego stronie.

\- Jak to, zabierzesz ich do Ameryki, Tadku, nie ma nawet mowy o takiej wyprawie!   
\- Ale czego od razu szukasz problemów, brachu? Tomek prawie dorosły jest? Jest. Opiekuna ma? Ma. Sally z szanowną panią Allan…  
\- Tadku, skąd taki pomysł? Nie ściemniaj – Wilmowski znał marynarza zbyt długo, by teraz dać się nabrać.  
Bosman ocenił go długim spojrzeniem. A potem usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela, nalał sobie jamajki do kubka i powolnym, dobitnym tonem zaczął mówić:  
\- Gdy myślimy, że nic nas już nie zaskoczy, niespodziewanie w naszym życiu pojawia się coś, co wybija nas z rytmu.  
\- Tadek, czyś ty się upił?!  
\- Wolnego, brachu, słuchaj mnie… i wtedy wybita z rytmu dusza nieszczęśnika się błąka… i snuje, i marnieje nam w oczach…  
\- No jak nic pierwszy raz w życiu się…  
\- I ta dusza nieszczęsna – zgłuszył go donośny głos bosmana – Ta dusza, uważasz, cierpi tak długo, aż owe coś ją z inną duszą połączy. Z inną duszą, którą to same coś wybiło z rytmu, i która także się błąkała… i snuła, i marniała…   
\- Tłumaczysz mi mit platoński o bratnich duszach na język dla debili, czy jak w końcu?  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, brachu, usiłuję ci tylko uświadomić, że swym uporem krzywdzisz dwie błąkające się dusze… - Tadek rozłożył ręce, powoli i dobitnie pokiwał głową.  
Wilmowski zamyślił się, potem usiadł i bardzo powoli zaczął:  
\- Tomek i Sally… tak, ja coś czułem, że… no tak, możesz mieć rację… tylko – uniósł głowę i spojrzał na bosmana – Masz na myśli, że powinni…  
\- Powinni móc spędzić razem więcej czasu, brachu – Tadek pokiwał smętnie głową – Bez za przeproszeniem, stróża prawości w twej osobie, nie unoś się, brachu! No serce się kraje, jak nam chłopaczyna skrobie te listy i skrobie… i ledwo co ją widuje, i błąka się i…  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, zrozumiałem! – przerwał mu Wilmowski zamyślonym tonem – Myślę, że możesz mieć rację… ale… Tomek jeszcze nie jest dorosłym człowiekiem… nie puszczę go samego za ocean i…  
\- No i tutaj na scenie pojawiam się ja, brachu! – przerwał tym razem Nowicki jemu – Ja ich i przypilnuje, i ochronię, i w paradę się wtryniał za bardzo nie będę…  
\- Niby racja – Wilmowski powoli skinął głową – Z tobą będą bezpieczni. Szkoda w sumie, żeby spędzał wakacje zamknięty w mieście, jak ja będę pracował… miałem go w sumie wysłać ze Smugą, ale… nie, lepiej niech faktycznie trochę pobędzie z Sally.   
\- A to Smuga też gdzieś wybywa? – bosman udał szok tak perfekcyjnie, że nawet Andrzej dał się nabrać.  
\- Znasz go… po za tym unika Hamburga, to się będzie gdzieś plątał… - ta sprawa wyraźnie zajmowała wiele jego myśli, bo Wilmowski od razu lekko spochmurniał na myśl o tym.  
Marynarz w milczeniu chwilę na niego patrzył, nim niedowierzająco podsunął:  
\- I ty go tak samego puścisz?   
\- A myślisz, że pytał mnie o zdanie? – parsknął lekko Wilmowski, powoli pokręcił głową, jakby zamyślony.  
\- No to ty też go nie pytaj!  
\- Hm? – zdziwione spojrzenie uniosło się na niego – Nie rozumiem. Co masz na myśli, Tadku?  
\- No skoro sobie planuje wybyć, to sobie wybądź razem z nim! Przecież mapy dla Hakenbecka możesz rysować i gdzie indziej, nie masz aresztu domowego – zauważył spokojnie, choć nie bez podpuszczającego tonu bosman Nowicki – Będziesz miał na niego oko, odpoczniesz od ludzi, pewnie cię Smuga wyciągnie i tak na jakieś wycieczki… ba! Samo zdrowie! A gdzie on w ogóle chce sobie popłynąć, co?  
\- Do Egiptu.  
\- Egipt! Byłeś tam, brachu? – doskonale wiedział, że nie, perfidnie jednak udał, że nie może sam na to pytanie odpowiedzieć.  
\- No nie.  
\- No to pakuj się i okrętuj, a jak się Smuga będzie czepiał, to go ugłaszczesz jakimś zwiedzaniem grobowców i będzie zadowolony.   
\- Czy ty mnie uczysz tresury Smugi? – roześmiał się lekko Wilmowski, wyraźnie zainteresowany w sposób pozytywny przedstawionym przez Tadka planem.  
\- A gdzie! Tego to od ciebie my się brachu uczymy! – odpowiedział mu z szerokim, na wskroś niewinnym uśmiechem Nowicki. I gdyby Andrzej był choć odrobinę bardziej podejrzliwy, wyłapałby od razu, że coś tutaj nie gra.  
Ale nie wyłapał. Skrycie uradowany perspektywą urlopowego wyjazdu do Afryki, teraz tylko szykował sobie w myśli, jak też przekazać ten pomysł Smudze… i jak się bronić, jeśliby protestował… a może nie będzie protestował? Może też będzie rad?  
Obserwując jego źle ukrywany zapał, Nowicki pogratulował sobie serdecznie w myśli swojej intuicji i bezczelności.  
„Gdybym nie był marynarzem, byłbym swatką!” uznał sam do siebie w głowie, wznosząc bezgłośny toast za swój pomysł.

****

Michał nie protestował, gdy brat w krótkich słowach przedstawił mu konieczność wyjazdu raptem tydzień po powrocie do Europy. Rozmawiali ze sobą już łatwiej, czasami w żartach nawet… czasami miał wrażenie, że Jan mu ufa. Że go zaczyna rozumieć, że ten uśmiech jest szczery i otwarty, że nie ma już między nimi lodowej bariery. Czasami jednak Smuga znikał bez słowa, albo z wyjaśnieniami, lekko spięty, tłumacząc się, czekając na atak.  
Tak było i po jego powrocie z Afryki. Słuchając uważnie dobieranych słów, kończonych z jawną obawą… udając, że nie widział wręcz z jakimś wyczekiwaniem ataku rzucanych spojrzeń, Michał nawet nie próbował go o nic pytać.  
Nie otrzymałby i tak odpowiedzi, a tylko jeszcze bardziej by go spłoszył. Więc z łagodnym uśmiechem poprosił tylko, by brat pamiętał o odpoczynku i czasami do nich napisał.   
Ten raz jeden zamierzał ustąpić całkowicie. Kto wie, może miał jakieś przeczucie, a może po prostu zaakceptował fakt, że brat może potrzebować odskoczni i chwilowo coś jest dla niego bardzo trudne? Nie robił problemów.   
Smuga bez ani jednej kłótni wsiadł na pokład parowca płynącego prosto do Egiptu. Głęboko zatopiony w myślach przeszedł na dziób, by oprzeć się o barierkę i poczuć jak zimna, orzeźwiająca bryza uderzy prosto w twarz, gdy statek odbije od brzegu.  
\- Skąd pan jest? – znajomy głos wypowiedział znamiennie pamiętne słowa, które padły na innym statku, z innych ust, w innych okolicznościach wiele lat temu.  
Smuga drgnął od razu, odwrócił się zaskoczony.   
Wilmowski z leciutkim uśmiechem oparł się o barierkę obok niego, kątem oka obserwując, jak zaskoczenie na twarzy przyjaciela ustępuje miejsca szerokiemu uśmiechowi.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał cicho podróżnik, wstrząśniętym ale i zarazem szczęśliwym wzrokiem gapiąc się na niego.  
\- Działam spontanicznie po raz drugi w życiu – Andrzej posłał mu uśmiech – Po raz drugi płynąc gdzieś za tobą.  
Smuga parsknął leciutko, pokiwał głową, wracając nad barierkę. Zerknął na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem, ale też z niedowierzaniem i jakbym… oczarowaniem faktem, że oto ten tutaj przed nim stał.  
\- Ale Tomek i…  
\- Tadek zabiera go na wakacje z Sally do jej krewnego w Ameryce Północnej.  
\- A… a ty… - Smuga zawiesił głos, jakby potrzebował jeszcze końcowego zapewnienia, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego raz jeszcze, wzruszył lekko ramionami i orzekł łagodnie:  
\- A ja płynę z tobą do Egiptu.   
\- Do Egiptu… - powtórzył powoli Smuga, przyswajając ten fakt ostatecznie. Jego oczy zabłysły uśmiechem. Pokiwał głową i nie odrywając rozjaśnionych oczu od drugiego uśmiechu, uznał cicho – Ale zobaczymy piramidy?  
\- Zobaczymy, zobaczymy. Masz wolną rękę co do planu wycieczek – zapewnił go z rozbawieniem Wilmowski.  
Mógłby nawet oglądać sam piasek… byle tylko spędzić ten czas z tym jednym człowiekiem.   
Popłynęli więc do Egiptu.

Cokolwiek się w Egipcie wydarzyło, w Egipcie także pozostało.

Coś się jednak wydarzyć musiało, bo zupełnie zaskoczony Michał już w porcie usłyszał od brata spokojne, stanowcze słowa:  
\- Nie umiem z tobą rozmawiać. Ale chcę umieć. Nie umiem się przełamać, by ci zaufać… ale to nie twoja wina. Ja mam po prostu problem z relacjami z ludźmi… od zawsze. I naprawdę chciałbym umieć z tobą rozmawiać.  
Patrzył na niego zdezorientowany przez dłuższą chwilę, nim bardzo powoli skinął głową.   
\- Ja… rozumiem już, dziękuję… dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Zwrócę większą uwagę na to – zawahał się i dokończył, ku swej niepomiernej uldze całkiem szczerze – Ja też bym chciał umieć z tobą rozmawiać. Powiesz mi… jak jest najłatwiej ci rozmawiać?  
Smuga skinął powoli głową, patrząc prosto na niego. Nie uciekał już. Musiało dotrzeć do niego coś bardzo ważnego.  
Andrzej Wilmowski uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy widział jak bardzo powoli dwaj bracia podają sobie dłonie, gdy padło między nimi jeszcze tylko kilka słów. Kilka słów otwierających jakiś nowy rozdział.  
Wciąż z tym uśmiechem podszedł potem do nich, całkiem swobodnie witając się z Michałem. Czuł spokój emanujący od drugiej osoby, gdy szli w ciszy do domu…  
Uznał, że nie ma przebacz, musi kupić Tadkowi butelkę pierwszorzędnej jamajki za ten jego pomysł. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy Tadek coś wiedział… czy tak sam z siebie…  
Hm. Musiał go kiedyś o to spytać.

Nie spytał jednak o nic marynarza, gdy w końcu spotkali go w porcie, wracającego wraz z Tomkiem z wakacji pod znakiem Indian.  
Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Tadek na ich widok wyszczerzył się szeroko, rozpromienił jakby wręczono mu jakiś order… a potem konspiracyjnie zmrużył oko.  
I dopiero wtedy Wilmowski zorientował się, że o czymś zapomnieli… nie puścił jednak dłoni, mocno trzymającej rękę Smugi. Tylko odpowiedział bosmanowi szerokim uśmiechem.


	2. Liar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Początek nielegalnej wyprawy na Syberię w celu ocalenia Zbyszka i kilka kłamstw, które zaczęły się niepokojąco kumulować.

\- Wszyscy jesteście proszeni o zawarcie paszczęk! – poirytowany głos Nowickiego przerwał naradę, która zaczęła zamieniać się w wyrzucanie uwag, urwanych zdań albo po prostu kiwanie głowami.  
Umilkli, oczy zwróciły się na bosmana, który usiadł przy stole i wyjątkowo spokojnym jak na niego tonem podjął:  
\- Dzięki. Wracając, czy wiemy, gdzie powinien być teraz Zbyszek?  
\- Nerczyńsk – nawet gdyby nie list, Wilmowski nie miałby wątpliwości – Na pewno docelowo Nerczyńsk, potem nie wiadomo. Zależy, czy da się zapamiętać, czy będzie próbował buntu albo ucieczki…  
\- Będzie – głos Tomka był bardzo cichy.  
Obracał wciąż w dłoni list, który na dobrą sprawę znał już na pamięć. Powoli pokiwał głową, gdy wyczuł na sobie spojrzenia reszty zebranych.  
\- Zbyszek na pewno będzie próbował buntu.  
\- Niedobrze…  
Długo panowała cisza, gdy nikt z zebranych nie miał po prostu pojęcia co powiedzieć. Wilmowski patrzył na syna z bólem, nie umiał jednak znaleźć bardziej odpowiednich słów niż „wiem, co czujesz, ale… ale chyba nie da się nic zrobić”.  
Smuga wstał od stołu i zniknął w małej wnęce z mapami. Tylko przelotnie na niego zerknęli. Za to gwałtownie podnieśli głowy, gdy rozłożył na stole mapę Europy Wschodniej i Azji.  
\- Którędy będą go wieźli?  
Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę, potem wskazał najbardziej prawdopodobną linię. Wyłapał wyraźny namysł w spojrzeniu podróżnika, gdy ten pochylił się znów nad płachta mapy.  
\- Atak na pociąg się nie uda – Nowicki pokręcił głową.  
\- Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości, tak – Smuga nawet nie uniósł wzroku – Nerczyńsk nie jest tak daleko od granicy, jak sądziłem…  
\- Co planujesz? – Andrzej nie miał już złudzeń.  
\- Wyprawę.  
\- To wyrok śmierci.  
\- Niekoniecznie… - Smuga przeniósł wzrok na Tomka, zawahał się na chwilę – Mamy mało czasu, ale…  
\- Jadę. Cokolwiek pan wymyślił, jadę – nie dał mu nawet dokończyć chłopak, kiwając głową z nową nadzieją tlącą się w spojrzeniu. Wyczekującym tonem spytał – Ale jak to pan widzi?  
\- Wyprawa badawcza? – Tadek nagle doznał olśnienia – No jasne, brachu, ale tak… tak na bezczela?  
\- Na bezczela – podróżnik uśmiechnął się lekko – Gdybyśmy odpowiednio sprzedali ten temat Hakenbeckowi… wiesz, pantera śnieżna to jest coś…  
\- Tygrys, który tym razem nie będzie próbował nikogo zjeść na statku!  
\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, bosmanie.  
\- Jeśli nawet przekonamy Hakenbecka, trzeba będzie jakimś cudem przekroczyć granicę… - odezwał się posępnym wciąż tonem Wilmowski – A potem jakoś przemycić Zbyszka.  
\- To się wymyśli na bieżąco, najważniejsze to zbliżyć się do Nerczyńska najbardziej jak to możliwe, reszta się okaże.  
\- Na pewno dostaniemy jakiegoś „opiekuna” – Wilmowski wyraźnie nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu – Jakieś pomysły, jak sprawić, żeby rosyjski szpicel nie wiedział, że uprowadzamy skazańca?  
\- Coś wymyślę…  
\- A jeśli nie?  
\- To odstrzelimy jednego agenta i zwiejemy do Indii nim wypiszą na nas wyrok – uciął spokojnie Smuga, lekko machnął ręką – To naprawdę ustalimy po drodze, będzie dość czasu, nie ma co gdybać. Na razie tylko…  
\- Potrzebujemy więcej ludzi – wtrącił się Tomek – Sami możemy nie dać rady.  
\- O tym właśnie myślę, Tomku… nie przydzielą nam nikogo wojskowego… zaczepić o dwór maharadży nie będzie czasu… zaś dołączenie po drodze grupki ludzi wyda się podejrzane – zawahał się, spojrzał po nich kolejno, potem pokręcił głową – Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia. Spytam u Hakenbecka, czy by nam kogoś nie dodał. Napiszę do Pandita, może on coś wymyśli… we dwójkę przez tajgę może być ciężko.  
\- Jaką znów dwójkę?! – zdziwił się Wilmowski.  
\- Ejże, brachu, ty chyba nie myślisz…  
\- Myślę i mówię, że na dziś dzień wyprawa składa się ze mnie i z Tomka – odparł im kategorycznym tonem Smuga.  
Tomek poparł go jednoznacznie, kiwając głową. Potem skinął nią jeszcze raz, gdy ostre spojrzenie ojca zwróciło się na niego.  
\- No chyba żartujecie sobie w tej chwili. Obaj – Wilmowski potoczył po nich wstrząśniętym wzrokiem.  
\- Masz wyrok na karku, Andrzeju, bosman też. Nie ma mowy, żebyście się mieli z nami pchać na Syberię – stanowczy upór w głosie Smugi przykuł spojrzenia obu wykluczonych z wyprawy łowców.  
\- I gdzie się sami tam wybierzecie? Opcji nie ma takiej, brachu. Nie puścimy was.  
\- Nie ma tutaj nic do puszczania, nie płyniecie, koniec.  
\- Nie, Janie, żaden koniec – Wilmowski ani myślał ustąpić, patrzył na niego zdecydowanie i teraz podjął niezwykle stanowczym tonem - Jak ty to widzisz? Nie poradzicie sobie tylko we dwóch ani z polowaniem, ani z uprowadzeniem Zbyszka.  
\- Coś się wymyśli.  
\- Nie ma „coś się wymyśli”, płyniemy wszyscy albo nikt.  
\- Nie możecie przekroczyć granicy – Smuga polubownie podniósł dłonie – Wszyscy to wiemy. Nie będziemy tak ryzykować. Mamy uratować jednego człowieka, a nie zabić trzech. Jedna kontrola dokumentów i dołączycie do Zbyszka, albo w ogóle was rozstrzelają.  
\- To jedźmy na fałszywkach! – Tadek wbił się w rozmowę.  
\- Za duże ryzyko…  
\- Nie będziecie sami…  
\- Nie będziemy ryzykować!  
\- Żaden z was tam nie popłynie bez nas.  
\- Andrzeju, pomyśl na chłodno i…  
\- Liberum veto, obaj się zamknijcie!!  
Spojrzenia zwróciły się na Nowickiego, który na poparcie swych słów huknął dłonią w stół.  
\- Co? – Smuga uniósł brwi.  
\- Liberum veto. Mam prawo się nie…  
\- Ja wiem, co to było liberum veto, ale nie wiem co ono ma do rzeczy i…  
\- Brachu, ty też w razie wpadki idziesz do paki, więc wyluzuj – przerwał mu bosman stanowczo – Pomysł z fałszywymi dokumentami jest dobry. Po za tym prawdopodobieństwo wykrycia nas na jakimś wygwizdowie jest naprawdę małe… i nie masz innych opcji, panie Smuga, bo bez nas nawet tego tygrysa do klatki nie zapakujecie, nie mówiąc o szpiclu, odbijaniu Zbyszka czy fakcie, że żaden urzędnik nie da się nabrać, że wyprawa łowiecka liczy strzelca i dzieciaka. Bez urazy, brachu.  
Tomek pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Zgadzam się z panem bosmanem – lekko uniósł dłoń, gdy Smuga posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie – Po prostu tata i bosman nie pojadą do Nerczyńska z nami, ale na wyprawę niech jadą.  
Smuga spojrzał po nich kolejno, odnotowując upór w oczach Wilmowskiego, spokojną pewność u Tadka i nieśmiały element perswazji w oczach Tomka.  
\- Wszyscy albo nikt – zaznaczył ostatni raz Andrzej – Jesteś dowódcą, decyduj.  
Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Widzę, że zostałem przegłosowany… no dobrze. Ogarnę temat z Hakenbeckiem i dokumenty dla was.  
\- Ja pójdę do dyrektora, idź od razu po papiery.  
\- Dobra – Smuga machnął ręką, a potem ku lekkiemu rozbawieniu reszty dodał ponuro – Demokracja nas zgubi.

****

\- Kiedy przerzut?  
Smuga zatrzymał się w progu kuchni, całkowicie skołowany spojrzał na brata. Potem na siedzącą obok Dominikę. Ukradkiem wsunął dwa paszporty do kurtki.  
\- Jaki przerzut? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony.  
\- Emigrujesz na Alaskę albo ogarniasz przerzut – Michał uniósł dłoń i machnął nią w stronę pokoju brata. A tak, Smuga już sobie przygotował zawczasu broń i część ekwipunku.  
\- Nie, nie, zwykła wyprawa tylko.  
\- Mieliście nigdzie się już nie wybierać, jest środek roku szkolnego i… - urwał, gdy wyłapał rezygnację w oczach brata.  
\- Dobrze – podróżnik chyba nie miał siły się kłócić – Ale nie będziesz się wkurzał.  
\- To jest dokładnie wstęp do tego, żebym się wkurzał… - zauważył powoli Michał, ale widząc karcące spojrzenie żony i znużone brata, dodał – Jasne, będę spokojny.  
\- Płyniemy do Azji, wyprawa to tylko przykrywka. Cioteczny brat Tomka został zesłany na Sybir, chcemy go zabrać z Nerczyńska. Płyniemy najdalej pojutrze.  
Dominika pobladła. Michał szerzej otworzył oczy, a potem zduszonym głosem krzyknął:  
\- Popierdoliło cię?!  
\- Michał!  
\- No co, ale… ale… - chyba zabrakło mu słów, wskazał brata dłonią, długo nie umiał się odezwać – To samobójstwo! – wydusił wreszcie – Kto to wymyślił?!  
\- Ja – odparł cicho i bez śladu gniewu Smuga.  
\- Życie ci zbrzydło czy jak?!  
\- Nie, po prostu wiem, że możemy uratować tego chłopca.  
\- Stamtąd nie ma ucieczki, Janie! Nikt nie wraca stamtąd, nie ma opcji ocalenia… - Michał olał naganne syknięcie Dominiki, pokręcił głową ponownie – To bezcelowe.  
\- Powiedz to Tomkowi – podróżnik patrzył na niego bez emocji, tylko wzruszył ramionami – Wytłumacz mu, że Zbyszek jest już praktycznie martwy. Że możemy sobie tylko poczekać i napisać do jego rodziny, że nam przykro – urwał i pokręcił głową – Bo ja nie umiem mu tego powiedzieć.  
Chwilę stał w ciszy przed nimi, nim podjął bez zbędnych emocji:  
\- Nie wiem, czy się uda. Ale wiem, że może się udać. Przemyślałem wszystko. Hakenbeck się zgodził, wyśle nas tam po zwierzęta. Może się nie uda… ale przynajmniej spróbujemy – smutno się uśmiechnął – Ten dzieciak zaangażował się w konspirację przez to, że ja odebrałem wtedy Tomka z warszawy, wiesz? Daliśmy mu zły przykład rewolucjonistów, którym się udało… ale to akurat chyba rozumiesz.  
\- Nie jesteś im tego winien – Dominika wyczytała jakiś żal w tych słowach, poczekała, aż szwagier zwrócił na nią wzrok.  
\- Tu nie o winę chodzi – Smuga pokręcił łagodnie głową – Tylko o rodzinę. Ja zrobiłbym to dla was, oni dla siebie nawzajem… nie mogę ich z tym zostawić. Nie, kiedy wiem, że umiem im pomóc.  
Michał westchnął ponuro, gdy jego żona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Machnął na brata ręką.  
\- Siadaj, to nie przesłuchanie. Ilu was jedzie?  
\- Na pewno my czterej… może się uda kogoś od Pandita załatwić, napisałem do niego…  
\- Wilmowski będzie na wyprawie, mimo że sam uciekł przed zsyłką? – Michał uniósł wysoko brwi, bo to akurat wiedział o przyjacielu swego brata.  
\- Ta – Smuga rozłożył bezradnie ręce – Próbowałem zostawić jego i bosmana tutaj, ale mnie zakrzyczeli.  
\- Mhm… - cała mimika, wzrok i nawet postawa brata okazywała tylko głębokie zmartwienie – Mało was jak na taki skok. Cholernie mało. Dostaniecie na kark jeszcze jakąś mendę z urzędu i będziecie mieli związane ręce…  
\- Nie mamy więcej osób na składzie, no zdarza się – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, bez krzty rozbawienia – Jakoś to ogarniemy.  
\- Mhm. Czyli, niech podsumuję… strzelec, geograf, marynarz i dzieciak jadą przeprowadzić odbicie skazańca na Syberii… - Michał powoli pokręcił głową – Ja przepraszam, że to mówię, ale…  
\- Nie mów. Wiem. Ale czasami nie można inaczej.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak bezradnej troski na twarzy brata. Wstał, lekko niezręcznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja wiem, że jest nas za mało. Ale nie mamy nikogo więcej. Nie mamy czasu, musimy działać już. Może się nam poszczęści. No i naprawdę liczę na pomoc Pandita – zawiesił głos i wskazał pokój – Przepraszam, muszę dopakować rzeczy.  
Michał odprowadził go spojrzeniem, potem pochylił się nad stołem w ponurej zadumie. Westchnął ciężko, zerknął na żonę z jakimś bólem.  
\- Wiesz, przez chwilę pomyślałem, że może ja…  
\- Wiem, co pomyślałeś – Dominika skinęła lekko głową – Ale nie wiem, czemu tego nie powiedziałeś.  
Michał wciąż się wahał, przez moment po prostu na nią patrzył. A potem pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Podszedł do drzwi i zatrzymał się w progu pokoju.  
Smuga wyrwał się chyba z jakiegoś liczenia, zastygł pytająco, uniósł na niego wzrok znad listy nabazgranej niedbale na kawałku papieru.  
\- Załatwiłeś im fałszywki?  
\- Mhm. Ja pojadę na swoich, Tomek też. Hakenbeck już nam wypisał kwity i…  
\- A Wilmowski i bosman?  
\- Załatwiłem na inne nazwiska.  
Michał skinął głową, ostatni raz zebrał myśli. Potem podjął decyzję i oznajmił spokojnie:  
\- Zostaw te graty, pomogę ci. Załatw jeszcze jeden paszport, wszystko jedno na jakie nazwisko, wymyśl coś.  
\- Po co? – przez ułamek sekundy podróżnik nie rozumiał, później uniósł brwi i powoli zaczął – Ty chyba nie masz zamiaru…?  
\- Mam dokładnie taki zamiar.  
\- Nie ma mowy – Smuga pochylił się znów nad torbą – Nie jedziesz, zapomnij.  
\- Z jakiej racji?  
\- Do cholery, niemal sam trafiłeś na Sybir!  
\- Twój przyjaciel też!  
\- To… co innego. Zapewnię mu bezpieczeństwo – uznał z uporem Smuga, nie patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Mi nie?  
\- Andrzej wykona polecenie, jeśli każę mu zostać i się nie narażać. Na takiej wyprawie zasady są trochę inne – uniósł na niego zimny, zdecydowany wzrok – Musiałbyś się dostosować. Nie ma mowy.  
\- Nie wątp tak we mnie, umiem wykonywać rozkazy dowództwa.  
\- Możliwe, ale problem w tym, że dowództwo to ja – Smuga spojrzał na brata ponuro – A do tego byś się nie dostosował.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – Michał nie miał złości w głosie, spokojnie pokiwał głową – Jestem świadomy, że dowodzisz. Wiem, co się z tym łączy. Dostosuję się. Na pewno nie będę się z tobą kłócił w sytuacji kryzysowej… umiem strzelać, fałszowałem dokumenty, doskonale znam rosyjski… i jestem lekarzem, a to się przyda na takiej wyprawie. Deklaruję tu i teraz, że nie będę robił problemów i zamknę gębę, gdy mi każesz. Jakie są twoje kontrargumenty?  
Ciężki wzrok sondował go przez dobrą chwilę.  
\- Masz rodzinę. Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że to samobójstwo.  
\- Ze mną będziecie mieli większe szanse. Mogę po prostu zostać, pilnować naszego ochroniarza. Nie mam wielkich problemów z przemocą. Mogę tylko robić za straszaka, umiem być wredny. Będziesz miał dodatkową parę rąk do pracy i kogoś do pomocy. To już nie ma takiego ryzyka…  
Gdy skończył, bardzo długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Tak długo, że zwątpił już, czy w ogóle ją otrzyma. Nie umiał wyczytać jednoznacznie odczuć brata z jego miny. Powoli kucnął naprzeciwko niego, wyłapując jak wzrok utkwił się w jego twarzy.  
\- Chcę ci pomóc, naprawdę. Po prostu. Pozwól mi. Zaufaj mi.  
\- Michał… jesteś pewien?  
\- Jestem pewien.  
I w końcu z szarych oczu zniknęło wahanie.  
\- W porządku, pakuj się. Idę po papiery dla ciebie.

****

Tomek uniósł wzrok znad rozrysowywanej właśnie przez siebie trasy wyprawy, gdy w progu pokoju pojawił się Smuga, nie tylko z godzinnym opóźnieniem ale też z kamienną, zamyśloną miną.  
Ciepnął swój sprzęt – w większości broń – na ziemię, przesunął wzrokiem po szykujących się łowcach. Tadek umilkł na jego widok, uniósł brwi. Wilmowski dostrzegł go jako ostatni, zaniepokoił się lekko, wyłapując zdystansowane spojrzenie.  
\- Janie?  
\- Z nowości mam dwie informacje…  
\- Dobrą i złą? – Tomek zaczął się domyślać, oceniwszy jego minę. Podróżnik skinął mu lekko głową.  
\- Można to tak określić. Będzie jeszcze jedna osoba na wyprawie, która może się okazać użyteczna, lekarz konkretnie.  
\- Michał – Wilmowski zorientował się raptem po kilku słowach.  
\- Tak.  
\- I to jest ta zła wiadomość?  
\- Ty to powiedziałeś, bosmanie.  
\- No ale to dobrze! – Tadek klasnął w dłonie – Przyda się nam.  
\- Tak – w tym słowie przekonanie było po prostu zerowe.  
Marynarz zawahał się, potem wskazał wymownym, szerokim gestem geografa i zawiesił ruch na Smudze.  
\- On nie wie, że…  
\- Michał nie wie o bardzo wielu rzeczach. I niech tak pozostanie.  
Tomek spojrzał na Smugę z jakimś bólem.  
\- Nie ufa mu pan?  
Podróżnik zawahał się, niezręcznie pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie tak jak wam.  
\- No to go uświadamiać nie będziemy, na spokojnie! – orzekł Nowicki uspokajająco – A gdzie on?  
\- Będzie do pół godziny.  
\- On też się spóźnia…? - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jakby chciał dodać mu zwykle tak charakterystycznej dla Smugi pewności siebie.  
\- Nie… on zwykle jest za wcześnie – westchnął tylko podróżnik, z jakimś speszeniem, może nawet poczuciem winy zerkając na Andrzeja. Nie mieli czasu o tym pomówić… i teraz najpewniej nie będą mieli zbyt szybko okazji w spokoju porozmawiać.  
Ale Wilmowski nie wyglądał na zirytowanego czy choćby zdziwionego takim podejściem.  
\- Domyślam się, że to był pomysł Michała?  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze o nim świadczy, zważywszy charakter wyprawy – zauważył z łagodnym przekonywaniem geograf. Wyłapał wahanie i sceptycyzm w oczach Smugi, ale nie otrzymał słownej reakcji. Machnął więc tylko odrobinę ręką, jakby ucinał temat. – Tomku, pokaż projekt trasy…  
\- Wyszedł mi rysunek słonia na mapie Azji! – pochwalił się ponuro syn – Ja spakuję rzeczy z panem bosmanem, a ty tato rysuj.  
Wilmowski lekko się uśmiechnął, zamienił się więc funkcjami, mimochodem odnotowując, że szkic Tomka wcale nie był taki zły. Wskazał zalesiony obszar przed liniami kolejowymi.  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak go pokonamy bez zwracania na siebie uwagi? Będziemy wciskać kit, że nam zwierzęta uciekają, czy co?  
Smuga pochylił się nad mapą koło niego. Oparł dłoń koło tamtego obszaru. Nie zdziwił go minimalny ruch palców w jego stronę. Dwie ręce zetknęły się samymi koniuszkami palców. Mimo to ciepło było wyraźne, delikatny dotyk przekazał jasną wiadomość.  
„Będzie dobrze”  
Uśmiechnął się słabo ale szczerze.  
\- Coś wymyślimy, ale pretekst z uciekaniem byłby całkiem dobry. Jeśli dostaniemy jakiegoś urzędasa, nawet się nie połapie.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się też odruchowo.  
Za ich plecami Tomek posłał zadowolone spojrzenie bosmanowi, który z dumą poklepał go po barku.  
\- Moja szkoła – uznał szeptem, usatysfakcjonowany wychowaniem sobie drugiego kombinatora w drużynie.  
Tomek wyszczerzył się szeroko, zaczął kompletować amunicję i ładować ją do torby przyniesionej przez Smugę. Mimochodem szepnął, nachylając się do opiekuna.  
\- Czy tylko ja nie rozumiem, czemu oni się tak nienawidzą…? W sensie no, z bratem, tak?  
\- Nienawiść to mocne słowo – Nowicki wstrząsnął głową – Nie mówię, że nieadekwatne, brachu, ale… - wzruszył ramionami poprawił się – Też nie wiem.  
Tomek ponuro skinął głową.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się dowiemy.  
\- Oj, brachu, czy chcemy czy nie, się dowiemy. Nic tak nie demaskuje ludzi jak wspólne ryzyko – znacząco rzucił spojrzenie za próg. I tutaj nikt nie umiałby się z nim się kłócić.  
Nawet gdyby Tomek chciał dla samej rozrywki kontynuować temat, nie dostał ku temu okazji. Szybkie kroki zabrzmiały przed drzwiami, wyrywając zebranych w mieszkaniu łowców z rozmów. Smuga zabrał dłonie z mapy, powoli nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca, w myśli licząc do pięciu… nie pomylił się… Michał zastukał stanowczym, pewnym ruchem, gdy w myśli jego brata zabrzmiało „pięć”. Ostanie szybkie spojrzenia po sobie.  
\- Prosimy – zawołał cicho po polsku Wilmowski, jako że na nim zatrzymały się wszystkie pary oczu. Bądź co bądź to w jego mieszkaniu szykowali się do wyjazdu.  
Widział już wcześniej kilka razy najnowszego uczestnika ich wyprawy. Teraz jako pierwszy przywołał na twarz łagodny uśmiech, wychodząc zza blatu, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.  
Świdrujące spojrzenie Michała nie było tak przenikliwe jak Smugi, miał jednak zupełnie inną manierę nawiązywania kontaktów z ludźmi. Mimo to zdaniem Smugi, brat się starał. Nie okazał po sobie żadnych negatywnych emocji, nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy przedstawili się kolejno. Na chwilę dłużej zawiesił wzrok na Tomku, jakby coś oceniał. A potem pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Co mogę robić, by nie przeszkadzać? Nie byłem nigdy na takiej wyprawie, nie znam się, dostosuję się.  
Tadek usilnie zwalczył rozbawienie, gdy Wilmowski po namyśle wysłał go na zakupy z listą – napisaną przez niego, bo Smuga i jego charakter pisma kłócili się ze sporządzaniem jakichkolwiek wykazów czy spisów – a co za tym szło, pozbył się go z okolicy na ładnych kilka godzin.  
Ledwie Michał zniknął z mieszkania, spojrzenie Wilmowskiego wbiło się w Smugę wyczekująco.  
\- Czego konkretnie nie wie o nas wszystkich twój brat? Będzie niewesoło, gdy któryś z nas coś chlapnie. Więc?  
\- Wie ogólniki.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Że jesteś geografem. Że uciekłeś z kraju, że masz syna – wskazał wzrokiem Tomka – że… że… chyba tyle – spojrzał na Nowickiego – Że razem spiskowaliście. Że jesteś bosmanem.  
\- Wie o sprawie w Afryce?  
Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Cokolwiek więcej o Egipcie?  
Znów kręcenie, tym razem lekko zmieszane.  
\- Czyli nie wie nic – podsumował Nowicki spokojnie – Czaimy. Spróbujemy wsypać was jak najpóźniej.  
\- Dzięki – Smuga posłał mu znużone spojrzenie.  
\- To się nie uda… - Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Daję tym spiskom najwyżej tydzień.  
\- Czyli za tydzień wyrzucamy Michała za burtę, ustalone.  
Tomek nie zdołał skryć parsknięcia, słysząc pogodzenie się z tym faktem w głosie Smugi. Uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi. Możemy przeciągnąć go pod kilem.  
\- Tomku! – naganne spojrzenie ojca spoczęło na nim.  
On chyba był jednym z nich, który próbował nie skreślać nadprogramowego uczestnika wyprawy już na starcie. Ale do tego to się już przyzwyczaili. Wilmowski nie chciał skreślać nikogo, do czego usiłował też przekonać resztę.  
Tym razem jednak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, co z tego wyniknie…

****

Michał próbował traktować ich poprawnie.  
Nie narzucał się, nie wydawał się zainteresowany wtajemniczaniem go w cokolwiek. Na statku praktycznie go nie widywali. Trochę porozmawiał o niczym z bosmanem, ale Tadkowi mało przypadł do gustu, co też wyczuł bardzo szybko. Nie zależało mu na dołączeniu do ich dziwnej drużyny, która nie była ani paczką przyjaciół, ani rodziną.  
Kilka razy odnotował, że Tomek go uważnie obserwuje. Słyszał o tym dzieciaku, domyślał się także, że znaczy on sporo dla jego brata. Tego jeszcze nie rozumiał…  
Nie był idiotą, widział, że przy nim wszyscy tutaj traktują się nieco inaczej. Kilka razy z ukrycia widział, że gdy nie było go w zasięgu wzroku brata, ten rozluźniał się dużo bardziej. Zwłaszcza przy Tomku i jego ojcu. Z bosmanem relacja Smugi opierała się na wzajemnym dogadywaniu sobie, ale czynili to z wyraźną sympatią.  
Najbardziej ciekawił go Wilmowski, bo o nim Smuga nie powiedział mu nigdy niemal nic, choć wyraźnie byli ze sobą blisko. Naturalnie powinien więc mówić o nim najwięcej. A nie mówił, wręcz zdawać by się mogło, że unikał tematu geografa.  
I dlatego Michał obserwował ich z cienia przez cały rejs, a nawet początkową podróż do tajgi.  
Szukał zgrzytu, który by pozwolił mu zrozumieć, co takiego maskowali ci czterej ludzie, gdy byli przy nim. 

Andrzej Wilmowski jako jedyny czynił wysiłki, by Michała nie odsuwać na ubocze.  
On szybkim ruchem głowy ponaglił Smugę kilka razy, by ten podszedł do brata, on kiwnął na lekarza zachęcająco, by dosiadł się do nich przy ognisku, on zaczął całkiem naturalnie rozmowę o pracy, spytał o rodzinę. I słuchał go, co najbardziej zdziwiło Michała. On nie pytał z grzeczności, próbował po prostu przełamać lody i nawiązać z nim choć cień relacji.  
Tym, co jednak najbardziej zdruzgotało Michała, było jak wielki wpływ pan Wilmowski miał na nich wszystkich, łącznie ze Smugą.  
Jaki tam kierownik wyprawy! Michał po trzech dniach ogarnął, że w praktyce pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj pozornie ugodowy geograf. To na niego odruchowo zerkał Smuga przed wypowiedzeniami jakiejkolwiek decyzji. To z nim je konsultował, to jego prosił o ocenę. To nie on tutaj dowodził.  
I mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Przecież tak strasznie wściekał się na próbę kontrolowania jego poczynań ze strony starszego brata, a tutaj pozwalał przyjacielowi mieć ostatnie słowo niemal na każdym kroku i w każdej kwestii. 

Michał miał ochotę złapać go za ramiona i potrząsnąć, gdy kolejny raz znokautowano go dziwnością tych relacji.  
\- No po prostu sprzątnijmy tego całego Pawłowa, jak już będziemy w lesie! – syknął do brata, gdy chwilę byli sami.  
\- Nie możemy – Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- No błagam, wiesz ilu naszych ten gad wysłał na katorgę?  
\- Nie wiem, zapewne wielu – brat spojrzał na niego szybko – Nie możemy go zabić.  
\- Bo co?  
\- Bo nie możemy.  
\- Od kiedy cię takie coś rusza?  
\- Mnie to nie rusza – odparł spokojnie Smuga – Ale nie będziemy zabijać Pawłowa, póki nie jest to absolutnie konieczne.  
\- Dowodzisz tutaj, decyduj – prychnął Michał z wyzwaniem.  
\- Wiesz, czym różni się współpraca od tyrani? – zimny wzrok przeszył go na wylot – Właśnie tym. Nikt nie będzie zabijał nikogo, póki istnieje inna opcja. Obiecałeś współpracować.  
\- No dobra, dobra. Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, skąd ci się wzięło nagle na miłosierdzie względem wrogów.  
\- Słuchaj! – nagle w głosie Smugi zabrzmiała irytacja – Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, Pawłow gryzłby piach.  
\- A nie zależy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Przecież jesteś dowódcą!  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Właśnie dlatego nie mogę robić tylko po swojemu, odpowiadam za innych. Oni też zmierzą się z konsekwencjami moich kroków, więc jeśli czegoś nie pochwalają, nie będę tego robił. Na tym to polega.  
Michał parsknął cicho, pokiwał głową.  
\- Wow. Mój mały brat dorósł. Nie poznaję cię, serio.  
\- Zdarza się.  
\- Myślałem, że cenisz sobie niezależność.  
\- A ja, że miałeś zamykać gębę w odpowiednich chwilach!  
\- Jesteś szefem, każ mi, obiecałem wykonywać rozkazy – warknął ze śmiechem Michał.  
Smuga przystanął. Zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem, powoli pokręcił głową i syknął z jakimś rozczarowaniem:  
\- I ty się dziwiłeś, że nie chciałem cię na wyprawie.  
\- Obaj przestańcie – łagodny, kojący spory głos zabrzmiał za ich plecami. Wilmowski kolejny raz wyrósł spod ziemi, we właściwej chwili i właściwym miejscu, niczym jakiś opiekuńczy duch wyprawy. Spojrzał na nich, na chwilę nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze Smugą, przekrzywił głowę – Janie?  
Ku zdumieniu Michała, podróżnik skapitulował zupełnie. Spojrzał na brata bez gniewu, chłodnym i spokojnym tonem wyjaśnił całą kwestię:  
\- Potrzebujemy Pawłowa, by w miarę legalnie dotrzeć do Nerczyńska. Po za tym zabicie go tutaj byłoby morderstwem, nas jest pięciu, on jeden. I na razie jest nieszkodliwy. Dlatego nie możemy go zabić, choćbyśmy nie wiem jak bardzo nie znosili rosyjskich urzędników. Zrozumiałeś?  
Michał był zbyt oszołomiony zmianą, by protestować. Skinął głową powoli, patrząc jak Smuga wraca znów wzrokiem na Wilmowskiego, a ten delikatnie kiwa głową.  
\- No właśnie – geograf zwrócił oczy na drugiego z braci – Ja też nienawidzę takich jak Pawłow, wiesz? Przez takiego jak on musiałem opuścić kraj, straciłem żonę, niemal także syna. Rozumiem co czujesz. Ale zabicie Pawłowa nie ocali w tej chwili nikogo, a może pogorszyć naszą sytuację. Jeśli nadal tego nie rozumiesz, chętnie z tobą porozmawiam.  
Michał ocenił wzrokiem jego upór, spokojną i zimną konsekwencję. Potem odnotował, że wbrew logice Smuga nie patrzył wcale na niego, jak powinien w sytuacji sprzeczki. Patrzył na Wilmowskiego, tylko na niego.  
\- Rozumiem – uznał sucho, choć wcale nie rozumiał tych dwóch.  
Coś mu za jasną cholerę nie pasowało.  
Od kiedy w ten sposób wyglądała przyjaźń, hm?

Nic jednak więcej nie powiedział, udał, że interwencja Wilmowskiego rozwiązała całą sprawę.  
Zaczął tylko znacznie uważniej obserwować otoczenie.  
Tomek lubił jego brata, bardzo często sam z siebie inicjował spędzanie z nim czasu. Bosman był skomplikowany, bo wydawał się widzieć wszystko i wszystkich. Ilekroć Michał sondował badawczym spojrzeniem Wilmowskiego czy Smugę, czy czasami obu, odczuwał na sobie równie mocne, nieugięte spojrzenie marynarza z Powiśla. Tadek go obserwował w równie oceniający, zdystansowany sposób, co on Wilmowskiego.  
Co do cholery?  
Kim oni wszyscy dla siebie nawzajem byli, co?! Czy nikt nie umiał mu na to jasno odpowiedzieć?  
Czemu do czorta jego brat, tak spięty przy nim, tak swobodnie się zachowywał przy nich? Czemu reagował agresją na wtrącanie się Michała, a Wilmowskiego słuchał bez słowa sprzeciwu? Czemu traktował Tomka niemal tak samo jak swoją bratanicę Wandę? Czemu niby to sobie dogryzali z bosmanem, ale Nowicki wyraźnie stał na straży całej reszty, gdyby na przykład Michał próbował jakkolwiek się w coś wtrącać?

Za numer z przebraniem się Tomka za tygrysa miał ochotę skręcić kark zarówno dzieciakowi, jak i bratu, który go nie wtajemniczył – bo po co! – i bardzo nieudolnie ukrywał swoje rozbawienie, gdy Michał z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sztucer jest nienabity, choć był cholera przekonany, że go ładował!  
Gdy po powrocie Wilmowskiego, który robił za opiekuna ich opiekuna, mianowicie dbał, by Pawłow nie wtrynił się w przedstawienie z Tomkiem-tygrysem wychodzącym z klatki, odkrył, że geograf był doskonale poinformowany o całej akcji, Michał znielubił go ostatecznie.  
\- Mój Boże, jakie to było śliczne! – Nowicki śmiał się w najlepsze, choć to właśnie na nim przetestowano przebranie dla Zbyszka. Michał tylko stał obok i miał tylko niemal zawał, gdy tygrys otworzył sobie klatkę, wylazł z niej i podszedł do marynarza, a szykujący obok obiad Smuga nawet się nie ruszył z miejsca.  
\- Udało się, cudownie się udało! – cieszył się szeptem Tomek – Ale nie powiem… bałem się, że mnie pan zastrzeli – zerknął na Michała jakoś niepewnie.  
Ten skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Gdyby mi ktoś w broni nie grzebał, to bym zastrzelił.  
\- Właśnie dlatego ci ją rozładowałem.  
Doskonale wiedział, że karabin rozładował mu Smuga, mimo to spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym wyrzutem.  
\- Dzięki za podniesienie mi ciśnienia.  
\- Kawy ci już nie trzeba – parsknął podróżnik z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie poczuwał się do winy, małpa jedna.  
\- Czyj to był pomysł? – Michał westchnął ciężko.  
\- Mój i pana Smugi!  
Och, doprawdy? Jak miło.  
Michał wymusił na sobie lekki uśmiech.  
\- To się mogło źle skończyć… a gdybym miał inną broń?  
\- Zabrałem ci Colta.  
Spojrzał na brata z zimną złością.  
\- Ale gdyby…?  
\- To bym zareagował nim byś strzelił – lodowaty spokój w jego oczach mówił sam za siebie. I w tej chwili Michał zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę… zrozumiał, że gdyby brat miał wybierać między nim a tym dzieckiem, wybrałby Tomka. Podobnie z bosmanem… i Wilmowskim. Wśród nich był ostatni na liście ważnych osób dla jego własnego, młodszego brata.  
\- Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało, a my mamy już opcję przemycenia Zbyszka do pociągu i na statek – załagodził sprawę Wilmowski, jak zawsze przerywając pasywnie agresywny dialog między braćmi. I znów Smuga nawet nie spróbował z tym walczyć. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie geografa, jego jedno zdanie, jego lekki uśmiech czasami, czasami malutki gest.  
Co. Do. Cholery.

Od incydentu z tygrysami Michał zaczął znacznie uważniej przyglądać się Wilmowskiemu.  
I z każdym jednym jego ukradkowym spojrzeniem w stronę Smugi, zaczynał przerażająco pewniej rozumieć, co mogło to znaczyć.  
Z każdym jednym dniem był bardziej przekonany, że jak najbardziej ma prawo znienawidzić Wilmowskiego z całych sił.

Miał ku temu okazję. Został wraz z Andrzejem zostawiony za rzeką, gdy Smuga, bosman, Tomek i Udadżalaka wybrali się „polować na śnieżną panterę”.  
Był z tego powodu wściekły, tak po prawdzie. O ile bowiem zostawienie Wilmowskiego miało na celu pilnowanie Pawłowa, o tyle pozbycie się jego osoby z głównej grupy wyprawy, było jasnym przekazem. Smuga po prostu nie chciał na nim polegać.  
Został więc sam z Wilmowskim i Rosjaninem no i tymi cholernymi zwierzętami w klatkach. Z czasem już nie mógł się zdecydować, kto irytuje go bardziej.  
Przynajmniej miał już jasną hipotezę, co do jednej z nurtujących go kwestii. Chciałby się mylić. Jednak z każdą chwilą był bardziej pewien, że ma rację…

Gdy w noc przed rozdzieleniem się wyprawy wyłapał na tle drzew, jak Wilmowski tłumaczy coś szeptem jego bratu, stojąc o wiele za blisko jak na zwykłego przyjaciela, nie wytrzymał.  
Poczekał, aż Smuga zniknie w namiocie, gdy przyszła jego pora na złapanie kilku godzin snu. Wilmowski wziął wartę przy ogniu. Odprowadził podróżnika spojrzeniem, lekko się uśmiechnął. Z takim delikatnym, ciepłym uśmiechem siedział przy palenisku, zamyślony nad czymś.  
Michał zbliżył się do kręgu światła powoli, oceniając wciąż geografa spojrzeniem.  
\- Można? – rzucił cicho, wytrącając go z zadumy.  
Lekko zdziwione spojrzenie uniosło się na niego, ale Wilmowski od razu skinął głową. Próbował być do niego miły, tak, on jeden próbował. Michał usiadł więc po drugiej stronie ognia, zmuszając tym samym rozmówcę do zmrużenia oczu pod światło.  
\- Myślisz, że jestem ślepy?  
Nierozumiejące spojrzenie utkwiło się w jego oczach. Wilmowski uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Nie bardzo wiem, o czym mówisz.  
\- O tobie – Michał przechylił się lekko ku niemu, wciąż jednak dbając o to, by między nimi było ognisko – Umiem patrzyć, jasne? Tkniesz go, to ci skręcę kark. I nie, to nie jest żart.  
Kamienne spojrzenie otaksowało jego minę. Wilmowski nie odezwał się, ale wzrok zdradził go, że wiedział już, o czym mowa.  
\- Widzę wiele, wiem wiele i jestem do wielu rzeczy zdolny, gdy idzie o rodzinę – Michał mówił dalej, sucho, ostro i bez śladu zawahania – Chcę jasnej odpowiedzi. Zrozumiałeś mnie?  
\- Nie skrzywdzę twojego brata – odparł z chłodnym spokojem geograf, mimo wrogości lekarza nadal niewyprowadzony z równowagi w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.  
\- Pytałem o to? – warknął Michał – Pytałem, czy rozumiesz.  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy i nie mam o to żalu, ale…  
\- Nie prosiłem o komentarz.  
\- Michale, czy ty kiedykolwiek dajesz rozmówcy dokończyć kwestię, czy też wszystkich traktujesz w ten sposób?  
Uciszył go tym skutecznie, tylko zimne oczy jeszcze bardziej nienawistnie zabłysły. Przechylił wyczekująco głowę.  
\- No to dokończ.  
\- Nie wyrządzę mu krzywdy. Żadnej. Nie masz powodu do obaw. Zależy mi na nim i go nie zranię.  
\- Lepiej dla ciebie, byś nigdy tego nie zrobił – Michał krótko skinął głową, jakby nie słyszał reszty wypowiedzi.  
\- Rozumiem, że martwisz się o brata, ale źle to okazujesz.  
\- Ty się odczep od mojego okazywania komukolwiek czegoś. Mówimy o tobie. Krok w tył, jasne?  
\- Nie masz prawa traktować mnie jak zagrożenie – Wilmowski mówił kontrastująco łagodniej od niego – Nie gdy to od ciebie ucieka twój brat. Przepraszam za to, co mówię, ale to szybciej ja powinienem straszyć ciebie.  
\- To, że się kłócimy, nie znaczy jeszcze, że…  
\- To nie są kłótnie. On widzi w tobie zagrożenie.  
\- Już nie.  
\- Czyżby? – brwi Wilmowskiego się uniosły – Unika cię jak może, nie mówi ci absolutnie o niczym, cały czas czeka na twój atak. Nie wiem, co mu kiedyś zrobiłeś, ale to wciąż jest między wami… więc nie groź mi, Michale. Bo po twojej stronie nie stanie nikt.  
\- To mój brat i mam prawo…  
\- Tak? Brat? – Wilmowski przeszył go nagle dużo mroczniejszym spojrzeniem – Coś nie widać. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, co przeżył i przez co przeszedł twój brat… to chyba o czymś świadczy.  
\- Nie masz prawa mnie z niczego rozliczać! – warknął przez zęby Michał, piorunując go wrogim spojrzeniem.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się bez śladu rozbawienia.  
\- Gdyby nie ja, dziś nawet nie wiedziałbyś, gdzie wybiera się twój brat. Więc trochę wyluzuj, dobrze? Bo z nas dwóch, to ja mógłbym mówić: „tknij go, a skręcę ci kark”. Ale ja ci karku nie skręcę. Po prostu nie będę stał po twojej stronie, jeśli odkryję, że to co się teraz dzieje między wami, było twoją winą – powoli skinął mu głową – I ciekawe, kto wtedy cię poprze. Dobranoc.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – syknął Michał na to.  
\- Nie, mówię, że ty się wybierasz do spania. Witamy, panie Brol! – rzucił już głośniej, po angielsku.  
Tadek minął bowiem właśnie namiot Pawłowa i szedł wprost ku nim. Michał zawahał się na widok postawnego marynarza. Wiedział, że Nowicki jako pierwszy nie opanuje gniewu, gdy przyjdzie co do czego. Posłał Wilmowskiemu ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Wrócimy do tego.  
\- Jestem do dyspozycji – odparł mu równie sucho geograf.  
Odprowadził znikającego w mroku Michała spojrzeniem, które powoli zrobiło się ponure. Ocknął się z zadumy na dźwięk głosu Nowickiego, gdy ten usiadł obok niego.  
\- No co tam się dzieje, brachu? Jakieś mordobicie się szykuje?  
\- Nie, nie. Tylko taka mała wymiana poglądów.  
\- Nie ściemniaj, brachu, widziałem, że prawie skoczyliście sobie do gardeł – Tadek uniósł brwi – Więc jak, mam budzić Smugę? Sprzątamy, wojna, czy…  
\- Nie, Tadku, bez takich. Ale… chyba mamy lekko mówiąc spory problem… - odparł cicho Wilmowski, ponuro gapiąc się na ogień.  
\- Problem w osobie pana lekarza?  
\- Tak jakby.  
\- Pozwól mi ten problem rozwiązać! – zapalił się do roboty bosman, za co został od razu skarcony wzrokiem.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Nie chcę mieć w nim wroga. To trzeba wyjaśnić powoli, wszystko od samego początku…  
\- To ja wyjaśnię…  
\- Tadek, grożenie ludziom to nie jest synonim wyjaśniania im, czemu się mylą, okay?  
\- Ugh – marynarz skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, cicho mruknął – Ale on mnie tak nieludzko drażni!!  
\- Co ty nie powiesz… tobie też już groził?  
\- Nie, tylko tobie. On nie jest głupi, wyniuchał już coś na pewno – Tadek skrzywił się i szeptem podsunął – Brachu, może by mu po prostu powiedzieć…? No wiesz, że wy…  
\- Nie wiem, którego z nas zabiłby najpierw – westchnął Wilmowski, kręcąc lekko głową – Nie, niech na razie nie wie. Wystarczy nam atrakcji.  
\- Smudze też ani słowa?  
\- Ani słowa.  
\- Nie obiecuję, że nie wypaplam, ale będę próbował.  
\- Nie mów mu, nie trzeba nam tutaj ich wojny. Dość mamy problemów – zawyrokował Wilmowski, choć doskonale wiedział, że prędzej czy później Smuga dowie się o tej sprawie. I dopiero wtedy wścieknie się na brata…  
Ech, to się nazywa zepsuć nigdy nienaprawioną relację.  
Order im się wszystkim po prostu należał!


	3. All stupid things we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilka nierozsądnie dobranych słów pociąga za sobą większe konsekwencje, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Czy Tadek zamierzał poinformować Smugę o napięciu między jego bratem a Wilmowskim? Jak najbardziej. Czy zrobił to w niemiłosiernie niewłaściwy sposób? Ależ oczywiście!  
Wybrał możliwie najgorszy moment i najmniej dyplomatyczną metodę na to. Rzucił durną uwagę o Michale, gdy wyjmował Smudze z ramienia kulę, zdezynfekowanym spirytusem i ogniem nożem myśliwskim.  
\- No jak raz by się nam lekarz przydał, to go nie ma!  
\- Może i dobrze… - syknął Smuga przez zawarte z bólu zęby.  
\- Macie rację! – roześmiał się bosman, dłubiąc mu szpicem ostrza w ranie – I tak byłby zbyt zajęty syczeniem na Andrzeja, by was kroić. A! Jest cholerstwo!  
Smuga syknął z bólu, zagryzł mocno wargi.  
Odetchnął głęboko, gdy Nowicki pokazał mu unurzany we krwi pocisk. Z trudem wydobył z siebie głos.  
\- Dziękuję, bosmanie…  
\- A się pan nie wygłupiaj! – Nowicki przytrzymał go, gdy podróżnik próbował się podnieść do siadu – Leżcie!  
Smuga słabo uniósł dłoń.  
\- Co mówiłeś o Michale…? Że na Andrzeja co…?  
\- No że się kłócą zapewne w każdej wolnej chwili, skoro już do gróźb doszło! – zaśmiał się bez rozbawienia.  
Podróżnik wbił w niego napięty wzrok.  
\- Jakich gróźb?  
Nowicki zmieszany zerknął na Tomka. Ten tylko niepewnie wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, czemu to on ma podejmować decyzję. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie rannego odruchowo zwróciło się na niego. Smuga wyglądał na szczerze wytrąconego z równowagi.  
\- Michał mu groził? O co poszło?  
\- No tak jakby… jakby o was – Nowicki ze speszoną miną pokręcił głową – Załapałem się na samą końcówkę, ale prawie doszło do mordobicia… Andrzej potem coś mówił, że no groził mu, że jakby w waszej obronie. Nie wiem, czy rozumiecie, ale no jakby… eh, no jakby Andrzej chciał wam zrobić krzywdę… Mocno się pożarli, ale mam nadzieję, że nic sobie nie…  
\- Wracamy – Smuga siadł na ziemi, olewając cieknącą mu z ramienia krew i w połowie nieskończony opatrunek.  
\- Czekaj! – Nowicki przytrzymał go za drugą rękę, łagodnie uniemożliwił mu wstanie – Do diabła, krwawicie jak cholera!  
\- Nieważne!  
\- Niech pan poczeka… - wtrącił się Tomek – Nic się nie stanie, może pan bosman źle to odczytał i…  
\- Tomku – wyraźnie rozbiegane, tak nienaturalnie zdenerwowane spojrzenie utkwiło się w jego oczach – Wiesz coś o tym?  
\- Nie.  
\- Nic ci ojciec nie mówił?  
\- Nie.  
\- Cholera jasna… - Smuga uczynił ruch jakby chciał zabrać bandaż z rąk marynarza i samemu dokończyć opatrunek.  
Tomek złapał go za ramię w ostatniej chwili. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by podróżnik znalazł się na skraju paniki. Mocno zacisnął dłoń, poczekał aż Smuga wbije w niego spojrzenie.  
\- Czy pana brat może spełnić groźbę?  
\- Nie, raczej nie… ale… ale… - nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca, powoli nad sobą zapanował – Wracamy po nich.  
\- Ale jeńcy…  
\- Udadżalaka zostanie… bosmanie, czy…  
\- Zostanę z nimi, wracajcie, skoro pan mówisz, że trzeba!  
\- Wezmę ze sobą jednego z nich i was dogonimy… Tomku, konie i…  
\- Panie Smuga, wykrwawisz mi się pan, nie rzucaj się. Chwila was nie zbawi… nic się nie stanie. Pozwólcie mi dokończyć i…  
\- Tomku, osiodłasz konie?  
\- Janie! – marynarz nie wytrzymał, po raz pierwszy przełamał oficjalny charakter ich relacji. Odniósł zamierzony skutek, rozbiegane nerwowo spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego twarzy – Posłuchaj mnie. Andrzej naprawdę sobie poradzi. Twojemu bratu sam skroję mordę, jeśli trzeba. Ale daj mi do czorta dokończyć wiązanie bandaża!  
\- Ja… jasne… przepraszam… - wydusił powoli podróżnik, nieruchomiejąc posłusznie.  
Tadek nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek widział tak zmieszanego i zarazem jakoś rozbitego Smugę. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jego bladą twarz i nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Oparł dłoń o jego głowę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest… - zaprotestował cicho ranny.  
\- Nie powinniście jechać dziś.  
\- Jadę od razu.  
\- No tak, ale posłuchaj mnie…  
\- Nie powinienem był go nigdy z nami zabierać – teraz w tonie Smugi zabrzmiał cichy, autentyczny gniew.  
Nowicki zerknął nad jego głową na Tomka. Widział, że chłopak niepokoi się równie mocno, co on sam. Nie chciał puszczać go z powrotem… ale nigdy wcześniej Smuga się tak ewidentnie niczego nie bał, jak teraz choćby chwili zwłoki.  
\- Sahibie? – nie rozumiejący ani słowa, Udadżalaka z samych obserwacji wyłapał, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego.  
Tomek wstał z ziemi, podszedł do niego i zaczął cicho, pobieżnie wyjaśniać, że Smuga chce wrócić do obozu, bo może coś się stać i nie chcą go puszczać samego…  
Choć nie wtajemniczyli go nawet w połowę sprawy, zrozumiał. Spokojnie wskazał związanych jeńców, pilnowanych przez dwóch tubylców z wioski, którą wcześniej najechali.  
\- My się nimi zajmiemy, sahibie, nie ma powodu do obaw.  
Ufali Udadżalace.  
Z resztą do obozu nie było bardzo daleko…  
Tomek miał tylko cholerną nadzieję, że Smuga nie przesadzi i da radę dotrzeć do obozu.  
Jednak albo go nie docenili, albo po prostu był zbyt wściekły, by źle się czuć. Bo na miejsce dotarli z Tomkiem krótko po świcie, osadzając spienione konie przy rzece.  
Wilmowski kończył obchód przy klatkach, karmiąc tygrysy. Na ich widok pobladł straszliwie, wyrzucił wiadro z wodą i po prostu do nich podbiegł.  
\- Jezus Maria, co wy tu robicie?!  
\- Zabierz stąd Pawłowa… - chwiejący się w siodle, Smuga uniósł lekko dłoń, z trudem utrzymał równowagę, gdy zeskoczył na ziemię.  
\- Pawłow poszedł do miasta.  
\- Wspaniale… czekajcie tutaj - podróżnik oparł się o bok konia, opanował słabość.  
\- Co wy tutaj…!?  
\- Tomku – Smuga spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Jasne – ustalili to ze sobą już w drodze, Tomek złapał ojca za brak i zaczął cicho – Ja ci wytłumaczę, poczekaj, po prostu…  
\- Michał!! – ledwie zdołał zapanować nad organizmem, Smuga ruszył w kierunku obozu. Wyłapał znajomą sylwetkę przy palenisku.  
Michał wstał na jego widok, zupełnie zdumiony ruszył ku niemu, unosząc w niezrozumieniu ręce.  
\- Ale, że co wy tutaj robicie?! – zawołał, gdy dystans między nimi się skrócił. Dopiero z bliska zauważył, jak oczy brata rozjarzone są gniewem – Janie, coś się…  
Smuga nie spał dwie doby, miał dziurę w ramieniu i całonocną jazdę za sobą. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej można było od niego oczekiwać w tamtej chwili była cierpliwość.  
Podszedł szybkim krokiem do brata, oceniając odruchowo, czy ten nie miał przy sobie broni. A potem bez ostrzeżenia uderzył go zawartą kurczowo pięścią w brzuch.  
Zupełnie nieprzygotowany na ten ruch, Michał zgiął się w zduszonym okrzyku bólu i zaskoczenia.  
\- Janie, do jasnej cholery, co ty robisz!? – gdyby nie interwencja Tomka, Wilmowski zapewne już byłby przy nich.  
Smuga złapał brata za bok kołnierza i po części też za kark, unosząc jego głowę na poziom swoich oczu.  
\- Jeszcze raz… - wysyczał z nienawiścią, ledwo artykułując słowa – Jeszcze kurwa jeden raz choćby pomyśl o tym, że masz prawo mu grozić. Rozumiesz? Jeden raz – przechylił się na tyle, by ich oczy dzieliły milimetry, z furią wyrzucił z siebie słowa – Gdyby nie Andrzej, nawet nie miałby cię kto ratować z Warszawy, wiesz? Bo by mnie fizycznie na tym świecie nie było! Żeby nie on to bym albo zginął, albo sobie sam w łeb palnął jak mój ojciec! A ciebie by to nie obeszło i tak, więc grozić to ONI mogą tobie!  
\- Ja nie… - nie dano mu dojść do głosu.  
\- Nie wiem co ty masz w głowie, że myślisz, że masz prawo KOMUKOLWIEK grozić w mojej obronie! Ale nie jesteś! Nie byłeś! I nigdy nie będziesz! Upoważniony! Do tego!! – niemal wyskandował mu te urywki zdań rozwścieczonym szeptem prosto w twarz – Cokolwiek mnie z kimkolwiek łączy, tobie NIC do tego! Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo stawać w mojej obronie!! Masz problemy z władzą nad innymi i agresją, to się kurwa mać kontroluj, albo cokolwiek… ale odpierdol się od nich, bo drugiego ostrzeżenia nie będzie! – zawarł mocniej dłoń na karku brata, wpatrywał się w niego z najszczerszą nienawiścią – Zrozumieliśmy się tym razem?  
Michał nie umiał znaleźć żadnych słów… po prostu chwilę patrzył wstrząśnięty na niego… a potem powoli skinął głową, niezdolny do wyduszenia choćby słowa.  
\- Cudownie! – syknął Smuga, puszczając go – Ładuj się na konia, jedziesz z nami.  
\- Mieliśmy…  
\- Mam gdzieś, co mieliśmy! Nie ufam ci i chcę mieć na ciebie oko! – odwarknął mu lodowato dowódca, bardzo powoli cofając się od niego o krok.  
Odwrócił się i dopiero teraz zobaczył z jakim zdruzgotaniem gapi się na niego Wilmowski, mocno trzymany za ramię przez syna.  
Nie miał siły nic do nich powiedzieć. Przesunął się jeszcze krok, odwracając przez zdrowe ramię.  
\- Na koń! – powtórzył, patrząc na brata spode łba.  
A potem po prostu się wywrócił bez przytomności.

****

\- Kto go w ogóle puścił na konia? – Wilmowski ze zgrozą uniósł wzrok znad rozjątrzonej wysiłkiem rany, z której krew zalała całą kurtkę, koszulę i bok Smugi – I skąd on o tym właściwie wiedział?  
\- Nie chciał nas słuchać – Tomek patrzył na przeniesionego do namiotu podróżnika z troską, cicho dodał – Bosmanowi się wyrwało… ale on… on nie chciał… naprawdę.  
\- Cholera jasna – Wilmowski kolejny raz przycisnął opatrunek do rany. Krwawienie nie ustawało. Zawarł mocno dłoń na ranie, z niepokojem odnotowując, że postrzał rozerwał nie tak starą bliznę po zatrutym nożu. Miał nadzieję, że to nie pogorszy stanu rannego.  
\- Nie wiedziałem jak go przekonać… bał się… ja przepraszam – Tomek kucnął obok, wyraźnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.  
\- To nie twoja wina – Wilmowski pokręcił stanowczo głową – Z resztą Tadek ostrzegał, że się wygada, ale no akurat teraz i… - nagle uniósł wzrok na syna z niepokojem – A co z jeńcami?  
\- Pan bosman i Udadżalaka ich pilnują.  
\- Hm. Powinniście byli jechać dalej – raz jeszcze odkaził ranę, potem zacisnął kompres i zaczął zawiązywać bandaż – Czy on naprawdę zamierzał wrócić tak teraz od razu?  
\- Tak – Tomek nieśmiało skinął głową – Mówił, że czuje się dobrze.  
\- Ta – Andrzej westchnął z rezygnacją, dokończył opatrunek i uznał powoli – Nie możemy zostawić ich tam samych na dłużej. Ale Smuga nie siądzie na konia przez dwa dni na pewno. Musimy przekazać wiadomość bosmanowi i przesunąć się na tyle, byście mogli dołączyć do nich przy kotlinie.  
\- Ja mogę pojechać! – od razu zgodził się Tomek.  
\- Nie puszczę cię samego w tajgę, zwariowałeś?  
\- Ale… - chłopak wyraźnie miał na samym końcu języka zwrot „przecież nie ma nikogo innego”. Ale nie dokończył, dostrzegł ruch przy wejściu do namiotu.  
\- Ja pojadę – padł bezbarwny, cichy głos.  
Wilmowski zerknął na niego bez emocji, po najwyżej sekundzie wahania skinął głową.  
\- Jedź. Tadek zna plan awaryjny na wypadek rozdzielenia, powiedz mu tylko, niech pojawi się w kotlinie.  
\- Jasne – bez słowa więcej Michał zniknął im z oczu.  
Wilmowski westchnął bezgłośnie, spojrzał na nieprzytomnego i mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem:  
\- Musiałeś raz jeden najpierw robić, potem myśleć? – rzecz jasna nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, pokręcił powoli głową i wrócił wzrokiem na syna. Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy rzekł – Nie martw się, Tomku. Połóż się, dobrze? Nie spałeś długo… idź spać. Pawłow wróci za jakiś czas dopiero… i pewnie będzie miał niezłą minę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak my to wszystko wyjaśnimy.  
Tomek też nie miał. Nikt nie miał.  
Wilmowski z ciężką rezygnacją raz jeszcze bezgłośnie westchnął, patrząc na bladą, wycieńczoną twarz Smugi.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że twój ojciec się zastrzelił… - szepnął wreszcie, powoli kiwając głową – Ani, że tak źle było, gdy cię poznałem… ani, że tak źle między wami jest. Przepraszam, powinienem był ci powiedzieć o tym od razu.  
Ostrożnie objął palcami jego prawą dłoń, z troską wyczuwając jak zimna i lekko drżąca była. Po namyśle dotknął lewej ręki. Dygotała. Wilmowski z coraz większym niepokojem zmierzył mu puls, potem długą chwilę porównywał temperaturę w okolicy rany i drugiej ręki, i czoła, i swojej ręki.  
Jak dotąd nie było aż tak źle, jak w Afryce. Ale kula przebiła mięsień dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, więc nie można było wykluczyć nawrotu i…  
Wilmowski chciałby się czasami mylić ze swymi podejrzeniami. Oparty o pryczę, delikatnie trzymając zimną dłoń, siedział tak dobrych kilka godzin.  
Jak na razie po prostu wszystko szło źle…

Smuga obudził się dopiero koło południa, powoli unosząc powieki, jakby nawet taki ruch kosztował go ogromny wysiłek. Zobaczył zamglony świat, jakąś plamę ciemnego koloru nad sobą… znów zamknął oczy, z trudem egzekwując na sobie samym ponowne ich otworzenie.  
W pierwszej chwili nie odróżnił konturów postaci nad sobą. Tylko dłoń, która zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, minimalnie zahaczając palcami o bok głowy. Delikatny ruchem przesunięto samym opuszkiem kciuka po jego policzku.  
Odruchowo uśmiechnął się, słabo i minimalnie. Już wiedział, czyją twarz zobaczy, gdy wyostrzy mu się wzrok.  
Wilmowski patrzył na niego lekko zmartwiony, uśmiechnął się jednak w odpowiedzi, też mizernie i bez radości.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – szepnął, gdy wyłapał, że ranny patrzy wyraźnie na niego, a nie tylko w jego kierunku.  
Smuga dość niezdarnie sięgnął do twarzy i złapał jego rękę, obejmując swoimi palcami. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Bywało lepiej… - odparł cicho, niezbyt żywym głosem. Rozejrzał się odrobinę po namiocie – Jestem w…?  
\- W obozie. Pamiętasz, jak…  
\- A – nagle szare oczy rozszerzyło zrozumienie, jednocześnie jednak pociemniały posępnie – Tak, pamiętam.  
Wilmowski lekko niezręcznie pokiwał głową, obserwując jak jego twarz także zmienia wyraz z nieprzytomnego uśmiechu na ponury namysł.  
\- To, co zrobiłeś… było…  
\- Tak, wiem, przepraszam – powoli podciągnął się do pół-siadu, tłumiąc syk bólu – Nie miałem pewności, czy nie odlecę… przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś przy tym był i…  
Wilmowski mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ręce.  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, rozumiem. Po prostu… ja… ja szczerze wątpię, by Michał mówił tamto na serio i… - urwał, gdy ranny odwrócił od niego wzrok i uczynił ruch, jakby chciał wstać z posłania – Poczekaj – osadził go na miejscu łagodnym ruchem – Rana się otworzyła, straciłeś sporo krwi…  
\- Muszę jechać i…  
\- Michał pojechał z informacją. Za dwa dni dołączycie do Tadka w kotlinie – Andrzej westchnął cicho, gdy to ani odrobinę nie uspokoiło rannego. Złapał go obiema rękami za prawą dłoń – Posłuchaj, musisz odpocząć.  
\- Nie, muszę…  
\- Proszę – Wilmowski ściszył ton, minimalnie przesunął palcami po jego dłoni – Proszę cię, odpocznij.  
Smuga nie próbował już wstać, tylko pochylił lekko głowę. Oddał uścisk dłoni ale nie wydawał się ani odrobinę spokojniejszy.  
\- Tomek śpi?  
\- Tak, wysłałem go do spania. Też był zmęczony.  
\- Tak… - Smuga pokręcił powoli głową – Przepraszam, nie chcieli mnie puścić samego.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – powtórzył kojąco spokojnym tonem geograf – Nie ma po co, nie ma za co. Musisz odpocząć.  
\- Słyszałeś wszystko…? – padł nagle zmieszany szept.  
Wilmowski jeszcze mocniej zawarł dłonie na jego ręce.  
\- Tak.  
\- Przepraszam…  
Tym razem jedna z dłoni oderwała się od zawartej kurczowo ręki podróżnika, delikatnie oparła się o bok schylonej głowy.  
Wilmowski poczekał, aż Smuga uniesie na niego oczy, odruchowo choć minimalnie uspokojony dotykiem na twarzy. Ostrożnie przyciągnął do siebie jego głowę. Nie napotkał oporu, wydało mu się wręcz, że przysunięto go bliżej, z jakąś obawą szukając zapewnienia w jego ustach.  
Wciąż mocno ściskał go za rękę, gdy powoli musnął wargami jego usta, przytrzymując go przy sobie zdecydowanie.  
Otrzymał odpowiedź, Smuga przysunął się do niego bez tak często widocznego u niego w takich chwilach wahania. Wyczuł w nim pytanie, wyczuł jakiś strach… przytrzymał go przy sobie, delikatnie przedłużając chwilę. Lekko gorączkowe ciepło nie opuściło go, gdy się od siebie powoli oderwali. Zetknął ze sobą ich czoła, mocno zawierając wciąż palce na prawej dłoni rannego i jednocześnie czule gładząc bok jego twarzy samym kciukiem. Uśmiechnął się miękko.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Zdążyłeś. Wszystko jest dobrze. Nie musisz się już tym martwić, naprawdę – szepnął zapewniająco.  
Siedzący przed nim na łóżku ranny powoli pokiwał głową. Nic nie powiedział, tylko mocniej zawarł palce na jego ręce. Lekko przymkniętymi oczami wpatrywał się w błyszczące uczuciem, tak blisko niego będące drugie oczy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że było kiedyś tak źle… - Wilmowski wbrew sobie podjął trudny temat, zakłócając ciepłą ciszę między nimi.  
Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie było – ostrożnie wychylił się ku niemu, przelotnie całując kąt jego ust – Dzięki tobie, nie było aż tak źle nigdy… ale gdyby nie ty… - jego oczy opuściły się na chwilę – Wiesz, że byłeś pierwszy człowiekiem, który nie miał mnie dość?  
\- Nie miałem i nigdy nie będę miał – Wilmowski łagodnie wsunął palce w ciemne włosy na jego skroni – Mogę tylko mieć cię za mało, ale to wtedy się upomnę, bez obaw.  
Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na wciąż lekko bladej twarzy rannego. Wysunął się znów odrobinę, tym razem na dłużej łącząc z nim usta. Gdy znów się odezwał, mówił już śmielej, choć wciąż cicho:  
\- Dziękuję ci, że nie stałem się taki… jak on… że… że to zatrzymałem w porę… bo gdyby nie ty… to pewnie, jak on…  
\- Twój ojciec odebrał sobie życie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Pamiętasz to?  
\- Tylko trochę… miałem może pięć lat.  
\- Bałeś się, że jesteś do niego podobny?  
\- Nie podobny… on… On był niemal taki jak ja, wiesz? A raczej to ja… ja stawałem się taki jak on. Męczyli go ludzie. Bardzo męczyli. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem o tym, nie zdążyłem… ale wiem, co ludzie mówili. Mówili, że właśnie to go zabiło… całe życie był sam, nawet gdy miał potem nas. Nie… on nigdy nas nie miał, nie miał nikogo, nie dał się nikomu poznać… zrozumieć. Nie umiał z nikim rozmawiać, nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał.  
Wilmowski rozumiał drugie dno tych słów. Pamiętał przecież, jak inną osobą był ten człowiek, gdy go poznał.  
\- Ale ty dopuściłeś mnie – zauważył cicho.  
\- Tak… ciebie – urwał na długą chwilę, uśmiechnął się leciutko, skinął głową i już bez takiego wysiłku, jak za pierwszym razem, szepnął – Kocham cię, wiesz?  
Uśmiech pełen zrozumienia oparł się znów o jego usta, a potem Wilmowski łagodnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Wiem – odszepnął, opierając znów głowę o niego, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy, gdy odparł – I ja ciebie też kocham. Nie wątp w to nigdy, dobrze? Kocham cię, rozumiem i znam.  
Słaby ale szczery ruch głowy. Uśmiechnął się, tylko jeszcze szczelniej zamykając dłoń na jego palcach.  
Wilmowski nie ukrywał smutku w swym uśmiechu. Tak bardzo ambiwalentne czasami miał odczucia, gdy myślał o tym człowieku… w tamtej chwili też. Wiedział, że samotność zabija, słyszał o tym i sam doświadczył jak destruktywne jest poczucie, że jest się samemu na świecie i nikogo to nie obejdzie, jeśli danego dnia się po prostu nie obudzi.  
Nienawidził być sam.  
Nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak koszmarnie musiał nienawidzić tego ktoś, kto spędził ponad dwadzieścia lat tylko sam ze sobą, bez choćby jednej osoby, która by go zrozumiała i zaakceptowała bezwarunkowo.  
Ale teraz Smuga nie był już sam.  
I z każdym dniem Andrzej był coraz bardziej pewien, że uparty ryzykant jest tego szczerze świadomy. W każdej kolejnej takiej chwili, z ogromną ulgą wyczuwał od niego coraz mniej zwątpienia.  
Tę jedną chwilę przerwał jednak cichy syk zza ścianki namiotu.  
\- Tato, wraca pan Pawłow.  
I to był koniec momentu ciepła i spokoju.  
Nadszedł czas wracać na wojnę. 

****

Jednak wbrew ich obawom, Pawłow w tamtej sytuacji okazał się bardzo mało szkodliwy, żeby nawet nie powiedzieć, że pomocny. Wysłuchał skróconego opisu ataku chunchuzów, nie był nim ani odrobinę zaskoczony. Wrzucił nawet kilka zdań o tym, jaką zmorą są bandy miejscowych rozbójników.  
Nikt z łowców nie miał zamiaru go uświadamiać, że oni osobiście mieli cholerną nadzieję na spotkanie chunchuzów. Gdyby nie przyszli, zapewne sami by ich poszli poszukać. Ściganie ich do granicy, jeśli nie dalej, byłoby wspaniałym pretekstem do zbliżenia się do Nerczyńska.  
Mimo postrzału, Smuga nie zamierzał tak łatwo rezygnować z tego planu. Podkreślił, że wrócili po części przez jego ranę – po lepszy sprzęt, którego ze sobą nie wzięli do prowizorycznego obozu łowieckiego – ale też ostrzec resztę.  
\- Musimy się stąd przesunąć i to jak najszybciej. Nie wiemy, czy pan Brol opanował sytuację, nie udało się tego stwierdzić.  
Jeżeli Pawłow wyłapał przekręt, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wydawał się nie pałać radością na myśl o obronie klatek z cholernymi zwierzętami przed rozbójnikami.  
\- Przesuńmy się więc – zadecydował – A dacie sobie radę?  
\- Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Hm – Pawłow ocenił bladą, zmęczoną twarz kierownika wyprawy – Gdybyście się mieli jednak gorzej, odradzam szukanie pomocy medycznej tutaj. To tylko wieś.  
\- Tak to sama tajga – Smuga odwrócił wzrok na gęste lasy otaczające ich ze wszystkich stron.  
Rosjanin spojrzał na niego niemal z politowaniem.  
\- W Nerczyńsku jest dobry szpital – uniósł dłoń, nim podróżnik się odezwał – Tak tylko mówię. Nie chcę trupów w raporcie.  
\- Jasne, panie Pawłow. Dziękuję.  
I to chyba była jedyna dobra informacja w ostatnich dniach. Skoro inicjatywa odwiedzenia miasta wyszła od Pawłowa, wystarczyło teraz tylko, by ranny trochę przesadził z wysiłkiem, kilka razy spadł z konia czy coś i nie trzeba już im było żadnych chunchuzów. Ha, wystarczyło tylko dać sobie wpakować kulę w ramię i po kłopocie!  
Przesunęli obóz w stronę kotliny na tyle, by móc spotkać się z resztą wyprawy, gdy Nowicki zejdzie z jeńcami z zalesionego masywu.  
\- Myśli pan, że się to uda?  
Smuga uniósł na Tomka wzrok znad rozłożonego sztucera. Widząc szczery niepokój na twarzy młodego towarzysza, spokojnie skinął głową. Nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, zapewniająco łagodnym tonem odparł:  
\- Jestem tego coraz bardziej pewien.  
\- A jak nie uda się go schować?  
\- To coś wymyślimy – nie skończył składać broni, machinalnie strzelił lewym nadgarstkiem, mocno zawarł dłoń – Najważniejsze to dostać się do Nerczyńska. Może się uda upozorować porwanie, może jakiś wybuch… może coś samo się nasunie… - wyciągnął dłoń do broni i szybko ją schował w rękawie.  
Ale Tomek zauważył wyraźnie, że wpadła w niekontrolowany dygot. Z jawnym przerażeniem spojrzał na opiekuna. Smuga westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Ale…  
\- Normalne, mięśnie się zrastają. To nic – raz jeszcze zawarł mocno pięść, chrupnął kośćmi nadgarstka.  
\- Tak, ale… czy pan jest pewien, że to nie…  
Smuga mocno zawarł prawą dłoń nad nadgarstkiem lewej, hamując dopływ krwi na chwilę. Drżenie ustało. Odsunął palce. Cała lewa ręka zatrzęsła się. Wyprostował ją, powoli sięgnął do broni. A raczej spróbował sięgnąć, bo mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
\- Cudownie… - westchnął ponuro – Jeszcze tego nam było trzeba! – musiał wyczuć strach Tomka, bo spojrzał na niego i łagodnie dodał – Spokojnie, za kilka dni wszystko się zagoi i nie będzie problemu.  
\- Nie wie pan tego.  
\- No nie wiem… ale mam taką nadzieję i tego się trzymajmy.  
\- Utrzyma pan broń?  
\- Pewnie nie – spojrzał na Tomka uspokajająco – Nic mi nie będzie, jasne?  
\- Zawsze pan tak mówi!  
\- No właśnie, a jeszcze żyję, więc mam rację.  
\- To tak nie działa!  
Smuga uśmiechnął się odruchowo, spojrzał na niego bez zdenerwowania czy niepokoju.  
\- Nie będzie jak w Afryce, Tomku, obiecuję. Jesteśmy tutaj w jasnym celu, póki nie czuję się źle, jedziemy. Jak będzie gorzej, zaczniemy się tym martwić. Nie ma co się przejmować na zapas, dobrze?  
\- No tak, tak – Tomek nie pozbył się jednak całkowicie obaw i pokiwał niemrawo głową – Ale powie pan od razu, jak będzie gorzej?  
\- Powiem.  
\- Nie jak już będzie bardzo źle, tylko od razu?  
\- Dobrze, dobrze.  
\- Mojemu tacie też?  
\- Ty mnie nie strasz twoim tatą!  
Tomek mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął, wyłapując urazę w tym głosie. Pokiwał głową, podniósł na niego wyczekujący wzrok.  
\- Tak. Powiem wam, jeśli będzie źle, słowo. Na razie skupmy się jednak na zadaniu, dobrze?  
\- Ale pójdzie pan w Nerczyńsku do szpitala i tak?  
\- I tak nic mi nie da jakiś miejski szpital, ale spoko, jeśli was to uspokoi – zawiesił głos, wyjaśniająco dodał – Skoro nie mamy tutaj pod ręką szamana czy kogoś takiego, pozostaje tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję. Ale to zawsze coś i tak!  
Sceptyczny wzrok młodego towarzysza mówił sam za siebie. Smuga zmienił podejście, oparł dłoń o bark Tomka i cicho zapewnił:  
\- Nie zamierzam umierać, jasne? Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
I tym razem Tomek uśmiechnął się już szczerze.  
Nie znaczyło to jednak, że przestał się martwić. Ani on, ani Andrzej nie łudzili się, że obejdzie się bez dalszych komplikacji zarówno w kwestii zdrowia Smugi, jak i relacji z Michałem. Kiedyś przecież znów się z nimi spotka.  
\- Dasz sobie radę z pilnowaniem zwierząt sam? – ku zdumieniu Wilmowskiego, podróżnik sam podjął temat wiążący się z bratem.  
\- Tak, ale… ale nie sądzę, by Michał stanowił zagrożenie. Więc w sumie nie ma potrzeby go zabierać z wami…  
\- Nie będziemy ryzykować.  
\- Janie…  
\- Nie będę tego drążył, po prostu nie będzie miał możliwości się czepiać, bo dostanie więcej roboty.  
\- Ale nie próbuj z nim wojować dla samego wojowania, dobrze? – zawiesił głos prosząco, łagodnie dodał – I uważam, że powinieneś też więcej…  
\- Tak, wiem – grobowy ton dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że naprawdę wiedział, co Andrzej miał na myśli – Nie powinienem był go uderzyć.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim po prostu.  
\- To by się skończyło już prawdziwą wojną.  
Wilmowski zasępił się lekko na upór w tych słowach.  
\- Ja nie sądzę, by on groził mi na poważnie, naprawdę.  
\- W dalszym ciągu, groził – uciął Smuga, któryś raz w ciągu dnia próbując rozruszać nadgarstek na tyle, by nie dygotał.  
\- Tak, ale wbrew pozorom, takie zachowanie nie jest czymś bardzo rzadko spotykanym, gdy mówimy o czyimś bracie. On w ten sposób naprawdę mógł po prostu próbować okazać troskę.  
Ponury wzrok zwrócił się na niego.  
\- Tadek jest dla ciebie bardziej bratem, niż Michał kiedykolwiek był dla mnie. I nigdy mi nie groził, a zabierałem cię w dzicz, narażałem na niebezpieczeństwo czy wprost za ciebie odpowiadałem na wyprawie. Nigdy mi nie groził, a bywa porywczy.  
\- Ale Tadek cię zna.  
\- Michał ciebie też.  
\- Nie aż tak…  
\- To nie jest istotne, naprawdę. Nie ufam mu po prostu. Chciał odstrzelić Pawłowa, groził tobie, boi się tygrysów i nawet w razie awaryjnej sytuacji, nijak ci nie pomoże. Nie ma sensu, by tutaj zostawał, przetasujemy się.  
\- Hm. No jak wolisz… - Wilmowski ocenił ukradkiem, jak lewa dłoń podróżnika znów zaczęła drżeć konwulsyjnie – Jak ramię?  
Jeszcze bardziej ponury wzrok zwrócił się na niego. Omijając ranę, Smuga ucisnął lewy bark. Skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Wiesz… chyba jednak pojedziemy do tego Nerczyńska.  
Co znaczyło, że jest już naprawdę bardzo źle, skoro zgodził się na przyjęcie pomocy od obcych ludzi.  
\- Pogadam z Pawłowem – uznał od razu geograf – A ty ogranicz wysiłek. Krew rozprowadza truciznę…  
\- …po organizmie i każde uderzenie serca ją przyspiesza, wiem. Jest dobrze, nie martw się – spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, uspokajająco skinął głową – Zawczasu dam się pokroić, to nie będziemy stratni z czasem. Nie umieram. Po prostu myślę naprzód, by nie dołożyć nam problemów.  
Tak, było źle.  
Wilmowski wiedział to już doskonale.

****

Pomimo połączenia się grup na drugi dzień, uzgodniono kolejne rozdzielnie się.  
Nowicki miał dostarczyć pojmanych chunchuzów policji stacjonującej w Nerczyńsku, a do pomocy wziął ze sobą Pawłowa i (po jego własnej propozycji) także Michała. Udadżalaka miał poczekać ze zwierzętami i kilkorgiem pomocników na statek, by załadować je zawczasu, a przed Nerczyńskiem od Nowickiego miał się oddzielić Smuga i – w zależności jak źle z nim będzie – Tomek z ojcem, albo bez.  
Pawłow był jawnie rad, że nie musiał już przebywać przy tygrysach, co niemożliwie wręcz bawiło bosmana, który co jakiś czas dogadywał mu z rozbawieniem o to i przysłuchiwał się cierpliwie, jak Rosjanin tłumaczył, że on do zwierząt nic nie ma, ale naprawdę z dwojga złego, woli psy od tygrysów.  
Jeden Michał nie mówił nic, obserwując tylko i słuchając rozmów. Zdziwił się, gdy poznał przyczynę przesunięcia trasy wyprawy.  
Ale nie spytał o nic.  
Nie dopóki byli w komplecie.  
Dopiero gdy przez chwilę został sam przy bosmanie, gdy już Pawłow zniknął za drzwiami komendy, rzucił cicho:  
\- Podziwiam tempo wymyślania wymówek tutaj.  
\- Hm? – Nowicki ocenił go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- No ten numer ze starą raną i trucizną jest naprawdę świetny. Przeraża mnie tylko, że musieliście zatem przewidzieć też atak i… - Tadek spochmurniał, co nie uszło uwadze lekarza – No co?  
\- Rzecz w tym… że to nie jest numer – wyjaśnił powoli marynarz – Twój brat prawie się wyhuśtał w Afryce. Nic, z tego co tutaj mówiliśmy nie było udawane. No może po za celem ich drogi. Nie pojechali do Nerczyńska, bo szpital nic nie da, tylko do takiego jednego lamy, który według miejscowych zna się ziołolecznictwie. Podpytaliśmy tych pasterzy, pamiętasz?  
Michał powoli ułożył w myśli wszystkie fakt. Skinął głową. Ostrożnie, jakoś niemrawo spytał:  
\- Czemu szpital nic nie da?  
\- Bo dalej nie wiemy, co za świństwo było na tym nożu. Ugandyjski szarlatan zrobił jakieś czary-mary i Smuga przestał nam umierać. Trucizna poraża nerwy, potem mięśnie, zaburzenie poczucia rzeczywistości, majaki, gorączka… stopniowo zżera organizm. Tylko tyle... Tyle wiemy.  
\- Ale… - Michał zawahał się – Ten cały lama… może mu pomóc?  
\- Taką mamy nadzieję – uciął sucho bosman, jakoś średnio przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony.  
\- Jak głęboka jest rana?  
\- Włożyłem w nią nóż do połowy – Nowicki zerknął na niego kątem oka – A coś się pan teraz tym zainteresował?  
Michał nie spojrzał na niego, tylko skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i cicho, sam do siebie z lekkim wyrzutem mruknął:  
\- Nawet mi jej nie pokazał. Jestem mimo wszystko lekarzem.  
Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie marynarza, który bardzo powoli pokręcił głową, patrząc nań jakoś dziwnie, jakoś wrogo i gorzko.  
\- Ej, bratku, ale by ci kilka rzeczy wyłożył, tylko, że by mi potem Andrzej głowę suszył. Lepiej ty miej świadomość, że jest kolejka ludzi, którzy chętnie by ci zęby wybili, dobra? Tylko jedna osoba nas przed tym powstrzymuje… na razie.  
I chyba właśnie wtedy Michał zrozumiał do końca relację między Wilmowskim a bosmanem. I już się nie dziwił, że piorunowano go wzrokiem swego czasu.  
Odwrócił spojrzenie od rozmówcy, patrząc na pobliskie zabudowania Nerczyńska.  
Na lasy nie chciał patrzyć… ani na przerażająco przenikliwe, wszechwiedzące oczy marynarza, który wprost zapowiedział mu, gdy tylko lekarz dotarł z wiadomością, że z całym szacunkiem jakim darzy wszystkich ludzi, następne groźby komukolwiek z nich bez znaczenia z jakiego powodu, skończą się dla Michała tragicznie.  
I nadprogramowy uczestnik cholernie dobrze wiedział, że Nowicki nie żartuje ani odrobinę.


	4. I did what I had to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyprawa zbliża się do celu, a konflikt nabiera rozpędu.

Cholerna wyprawa!   
Michał miał ich już wszystkich serdecznie dosyć. Wyprawy, zimna, wszechobecnej ciszy, samego siebie i tych przeklętych pluskw, które bosman Nowicki mordował uparcie butami, jakby na przekór światu zakłócając chwilę odpoczynku.  
Siedzący w kącie małej izby lekarz robił co było w jego mocy, by nie piorunować współlokatora wzrokiem podczas jego „polowania”. Ohydny chrzęst rozgniatanych robaków był jedynym, co mąciło milczenie między nimi od przeszło dwóch godzin.   
Pawłow musiał „załatwić sprawy służbowe”, czyli zapewne poszedł obszernie zakablować o wszystkim, co robili przez ten czas.   
A oni sobie czekali na przedmieściach Nerczyńska. Ich opiekun przed zniknięciem przykazał bowiem gorliwie zatroskanym głosem, by z uwagi na ciężkie politycznie chwile nie szwendali się nigdzie po ulicach miasta. Przed budynkiem stało dwóch z politycznej policji, co prawda po cywilnemu, ale nietrudno było domyślić się, że nie przyszli tutaj oddychać zimnym powietrzem. Nawet się specjalnie z tym nie kryli. Ostentacyjnie stali sobie tak paląc papierosy w bezruchu i gapili się na drzwi. Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Zajęty zabijaniem pluskiew i innego robactwa, od którego roił się mały pokój, Nowicki miał go tak ewidentnie w poważaniu, że nawet Michała zaczęło to w końcu wkurzać.   
\- Co zrobimy, jeśli jego nie ma w Nerczyńsku? – spytał niespodziewanie, napiętym tonem.  
\- Pojedziemy tam, gdzie jest.  
\- A co z Pawłowem?  
\- Coś się wymyśli – lakonicznie odparł bosman.   
\- Jest opcja no… odstrzelenia go?  
\- Nie wiem, nie dowodzę tutaj.  
Taaak, jego też już Michał nie lubił. Opanował jednak własne negatywne odczucia i zmusił się do łagodnego podjęcia tematu.  
\- A jak myślisz, że zrobią?  
\- Nie jesteśmy mordercami. Okaże się. Na razie po prostu czekamy. Kimnij się pan czy coś – najbardziej dyplomatycznie jak umiał dął mu do zrozumienia, że strzępienie gęby nie ma żadnego celu obecnie i byłby wdzięczny, gdyby Michał się po prostu zamknął na chwilę.  
Tak więc lekarz zamilkł, leżał na pryczy pod oknem i gapił się bezsensownie w sufit. Bosman łaził po pokoju, potem siedział pod oknem, gapiąc się na policjantów i chyba grając z nimi spontanicznie w ekstremalną odmianę gry „kto mrugnie pierwszy”.  
Mijał czas.   
Brzdęk czegoś w futrynę odczuł niemal jak fizyczne uderzenie.  
Zerwał się zdezorientowany.  
Ale nie zdążył nawet wstać z pryczy. Tadek dopadł okna koło niego, otworzył je szerzej i przechylił się niemal w pas. Michał ze zgrozą ujrzał jak bosman wciągnął za bark drobną sylwetkę o jasnej czuprynie.  
Tomek usiadł na ziemi pod oknem, ciężko łapiąc oddech.  
\- Zbyszka nie ma w Nerczyńsku – wyrzucił z siebie, jawnie zdenerwowany – Przewieźli go do Ałdanu za próby buntu.   
\- Diabli nadali!   
Tomek odetchnął już spokojnie, wyjaśnił szybkimi, urwanymi zdaniami:  
\- Rozdzielamy się. Pawłowa trzeba zabrać z miasta. Mój ojciec się tym zajmie. Pan Smuga kupuje nam czas…  
\- Co z nim? – przerwał mu Michał nagle.  
\- Dostał żeńszeń.  
\- Co to cholera jest żeńszeń, brachu, mów ty jak…?!  
\- Taki korzeń – Michał uciął okrzyk bosmana napiętym głosem – Ale co z trucizną? Dostał więcej czasu czy…  
\- Ma być dobrze. Lama mówił sporo, teraz nie ma na to czasu… ale pomógł mu. I czuje się już dobrze. Będzie dobrze – Tomek pokiwał powoli głową, z potem podjął temat – Będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej problemów… przez zatrzymanie chunchuzów, prawie na pewno wrobią część z nas w przyjęcie u pana Naszkina i…  
\- Wykręćmy się!  
\- Mamy cynk na informatora na tym przyjęciu – Tomek pokręcił głową – Idę ja, pan Smuga i któryś z was. Drugi wraca w lasy z moim ojcem, dba o to, by Pawłow jak najdłużej nie wiedział, co jest grane – zawiesił na nich wzrok, czekając na reakcje.  
Nowicki spojrzał na Michała, jakby oczekiwał czegoś konkretnego. Ten nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie jest tego świadomy, zawahał się, a potem spytał powoli:  
\- A gdzie przydam się bardziej?  
Miał do wyboru albo przymuszenie współpracować z bratem, z którym nie zamienił słowa, odkąd dostał prostego w przeponę, albo działać z Wilmowskim, którego w domyśle miał unikać.  
I tak źle, i tak nie dobrze.   
\- Wracaj pan z nimi – uznał Nowicki po głębszym namyśle – Miejcie oko na Pawłowa.   
\- Dobrze – Michał wstał, od razu ruszając po kurtkę.  
\- Tomku, schodzisz jak wszedłeś?  
\- Nie, mamy tutaj czekać na pana Smugę. Zostaję.  
\- Brachu, to czego ty wlazłeś oknem? – zdziwił się wyraźnie bosman, unosząc brwi.  
\- Bo na zewnątrz… byli policjanci. Jakoś tak… odruchowo.   
Michał z trudem skrył westchnięcie irytacji, gdy to usłyszał. Ot, dzieci poszły na wojnę. Wesoła kompania…

****

Wilmowski go ignorował. Uparcie po prostu nie podjął rozmowy, lekko skinął mu tylko głową na powitanie. I to Michała wkurzyło znacznie bardziej niż powinno, głównie dlatego, że spędził kilka dni z milcząco obserwującym go Nowickim.  
\- Myślałem, że załatwimy tę kwestię sami – syknął szeptem, gdy jego irytacja sięgnęła zenitu.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego wzburzony.  
\- Zgłupiałeś? – wskazał wzrokiem Pawłowa, który odpoczywał po całym dniu jazdy najwyżej kilka metrów od nich.  
Michał odezwał się co prawda po angielsku, ale temat, o który mu szło zdemaskowałby ich równie skutecznie, co wykrzyczenie Pawłowowi prosto w twarz: „jesteśmy tu odbić skazańca!”.   
\- Wiedziałeś, że się o to wścieknie – Michał zawarł kurczowo szczęki, jakby go nie słyszał. Wbił w niego gniewne spojrzenie.  
Nie dostrzegł jednak zgrozy, tylko rozczarowanie w oczach Wilmowskiego. Geograf nie odpowiedział mu, wstał i zniknął w namiocie. Michał zacisnął zęby i dłonie. Zaczynał tracić już choćby resztki opanowania. Nie ruszył się z miejsca do nocy, tylko gapiąc się w płomienie i coraz mocniej wbijając palce we wnętrze dłoni.   
Pawłow nawet nie próbował z nim rozmawiać. Gdy poszedł spać, Michał wstał od ogniska i odsunął się aż pod drzewa, gdzie nie sięgał blask płomieni. Wściekłym ruchem cisnął kamień daleko przed siebie w mrok lasu. Potem jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze.  
\- Nie mówiłem mu o naszej rozmowie, bosman usłyszał część i rzucił kilka słów o tym – zabrzmiał spokojny szept za jego plecami.  
Odwrócił się z gniewem, wciąż trzymając w dłoni kamień.  
Ale Wilmowski nie wydawał się ani odrobinę tym faktem przejęty, patrzył na niego bez nerwów, ze stoickim opanowaniem i głęboką pewnością w oczach.  
\- Nie zamierzałem nigdy i nie zamierzam was skłócić. Rozmawiałem z nim o tym. Jestem przekonany, że wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko, tylko trzeba mu trochę czasu i…  
\- Dobry Samarytanin, co? – syknął na niego Michał.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Po co ty to robisz, co? Po co? Nie dla opinii, bo oni tego w ogóle nie widzą. Po co to robisz?  
\- Po co robię co? – Wilmowski wyraźnie nie zrozumiał.  
\- To całe gadanie, to bycie… bycie dobrym do mnie. Człowieku, nie musisz udawać, doskonale wiem, że mnie nie znosisz, koniec dyskusji!  
\- Nic do ciebie nie mam… - Andrzej spokojnie pokręcił głową – Drażnisz mnie czasami, tak, ale nic po za tym. Nie próbuję działać ci na szkodę i nigdy nie próbowałem…  
\- Po co?! – warknął szeptem Michał, podchodząc krok ku niemu – Po co TO właśnie robisz!? To w tej chwili! Po co, co ci to da? Czujesz się usprawiedliwiony, czy nie wiem, masz nadzieję, że dam sobie mydlić oczy, czy…  
\- Nie, tak po prostu – kolejny raz powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Myślisz, że uda nam się zaprzyjaźnić i wtedy będę udawał, że nie widzę, że chcesz sobie mojego brata…  
\- Nim dokończysz to zdanie! – ton Wilmowskiego po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał sucho i stanowczo – Wiedz jedną rzecz… - teraz to on skrócił lekko dystans, wbił zdecydowany wzrok w jego oczy i dokończył żelaznym, zimnym tonem – Twojego brata kocham. Szanuję go, podziwiam i chronię. I choć potępiam przemoc, jestem gotów dać ci w pysk, jeśli dokończysz, co chciałeś powiedzieć!  
Michał zacisnął szczęki, jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły.  
\- Nie rozumiem… - wymamrotał z zimną złością – Za cholerę nie rozumiem… miałeś żonę, o co chodzi?  
\- Miałem. I kochałem ją. I szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo rozumiem w tej chwili, o co chodzi tobie. Kochałem Annę, jej śmierć była dla mnie niewyobrażalnym ciosem…   
\- Po którym pocieszyłeś się moim bratem?  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, kurwa – Wilmowski nie używał przekleństw, po prostu tego nie znosił. Ale w tamtej chwili nie wytrzymał, czara goryczy się przelała, wysyczał ze złością – Nie jestem tobą. Nie traktuję ludzi w ten sposób. Twój brat nigdy, powtarzam NIGDY nie był dla mnie zastępstwem za kogokolwiek! Nie wiem, jak człowiek na tyle mądry może nie ogarniać, że ludzkie relacje się rozwijają i zmieniają. Był dla mnie cenny jako przyjaciel, potem niemal jak brat... a potem się w nim najzwyczajniej w świecie zakochałem! I nie oczekuj skruchy, bo tego nie żałuję! Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to się po prostu odwal.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, rozłożył lekko dłonie i zakończył:  
\- Tyle z mojej strony. Zdania nie zmienię, nie łudź się – zawahał się w pół kroku w tył – Aha, jeszcze jedno. To jak ty traktujesz „opiekę” nad ludźmi, nie jest normalne. Masz spaczone podejście do kontrolowania ich. I nie ma to nic wspólnego z troską.   
Odwrócił się, bez większych emocji wrócił do namiotu.   
Michał mocno zacisnął dłoń na kamieniu, obrócił go w dłoni. Z całą tajoną frustracją cisną go w ziemię pod swoimi stopami.   
I nic nie powiedział.

Przez kolejne dni nie zamienił z Wilmowskim ani jednego słowa, dopóki reszta wyprawy nie dołączyła do nich z Nerczyńska.   
Nie uczestniczył w aferze, gdy uświadomiono Pawłowowi, że jego list do Gołosowa dostał się w ich ręce. Nie zaangażował się w knucie nowej opcji dotarcia do uwięzionego. Nie słuchał ich, starał się ich nawet nie widzieć. Odniósł wrażenie, że im także było to na rękę. Udawali, że go nie ma, on udawał, że go nie ma.   
Smuga ignorował go w dalszym ciągu, uparcie i beznamiętnie. Wilmowski tylko czasem zawiesił na nim wzrok. Nowicki rzadziej, ale ostrzej czasami na niego zerkał. Tomek niemal wcale.   
I w takim martwym, biernie wrogim marazmie Michał dotarł właściwie obok nich, bo nie z nimi aż pod Ałdan. 

I tam zebrał w twarz.  
Porządnie, z impetem, prosto w twarz.   
Nie od Wilmowskiego, nie od brata, nie od bosmana.   
Od losu. I po trochu też od siebie samego…

****

Nauczył się wychodzić z obozu w nocy, siadać na skraju, gdzie nie sięgał blask ognia i patrzyć na dzicz wokół nich. Uspokajało go to. Reszta wyprawy spała w starej, lekko zdemolowanej chatynce, której ściany uszczelnili namiotami, radzi z nieco większej przestrzeni do spania. Ktoś kiedyś tutaj mieszkał, bo nawet było ceglane palenisko przed domkiem i szerokie, nieco zbutwiałe ławy, które też spotkały się z docenieniem ze strony zmęczonych zimnem podłoża łowców.  
Smuga miał wartę, siedział tyłem do brata i chyba po prostu nie był świadomy jego obecności. Gapił się w ogień, albo kręcił przed wejściem do chatki. W końcu chyba znudziło mu się łażenie, usiadł na kocach rozłożonych na ławie przy ogniu i tak po prostu siedział sobie, chłonąc spokój zimnej nocy wokoło.  
Wyglądał jednak jakby nie doceniał urokliwej aury wokoło. Martwił się. I nawet ktoś tak nie znający jego emocji jak Michał, wyczuwał że podróżnika coś zżera.  
Cichy skrzyp butów na śniegu wyrwał z zadumy ich obu. Michał zmarszczył brwi, gdy rozpoznał sylwetkę niewyspanego cholernie człowieka, który wyszedł z chatki i skierował się prosto ku ogniu.  
\- Miałeś się wyspać! – rzucił cicho Smuga na jego widok.  
Wilmowski machnął ręką, usiadł obok niego.  
\- Nie mogę spać, wiedząc, że się wkurzasz…  
\- Nie wkurzam się. Nie na ciebie.  
\- Mhm – geograf mimo, że siadł obok, ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od jego oczu – Ale martwisz się.  
Podróżnik odwrócił wzrok, niemrawo wzruszył ramionami. Dłoń oparła się o jego ręce, skłaniając do uniesienia spojrzenia. Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, jego plecy uniosły się wyraźnie.  
\- Cholera, jasne, że się martwię… wysyłam cię w piekło samego, mam się nie martwić?  
\- Masz złe nastawienie – odparł łagodnie Wilmowski, opierając się swobodnie głową o jego bark i ciaśniej łapiąc jego ręce.  
Michał nie rozumiał… wyraźnie widział, jak brat puszcza jedną ręką leżący mu na nogach sztucer i obejmuje nią za plecy swojego przyjaciela, przyciskając go bliżej do siebie.   
\- Zamieńmy się… - mruknął cicho, patrząc na niego.  
\- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Widzieli cię, ja się już wylegitymowałem dokumentami Pawłowa. Nie możemy zmienić, znając nasze szczęście sprawa się sypnie.  
\- Szlag by to.  
\- Niepotrzebnie się tak martwisz tym.   
\- Niepotrzebnie? To pewny wyrok, jeśli nie utrzymasz gry i… - urwał, jakby coś zakłóciło jego słowa. Odwrócił powoli głowę ku niemu. Dłoń Wilmowskiego delikatnie przesunęła się po boku jego twarzy, jakby usiłowała ukoić kotłujące się pod czaszką myśli.  
\- Utrzymam grę – zapewnił łagodnie.  
Ich oczy dzieliły od siebie najwyżej centymetry. Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, a potem skrócił ten dystans doszczętnie, opierając się swoim czołem o jego. Dłoń na jego twarzy delikatnie przesunęła się na kark.  
\- Nie bój się, dam radę. Poradzimy sobie. Zawsze sobie radziliśmy.  
\- Ale tam będziesz całkiem sam…  
\- Nie, będzie jeszcze naprawdę wielu Rosjan z pełnym uzbrojeniem wokół więzienia i skazańcy, i…  
\- Przestań! – syknął na niego Smuga z urazą, ale nie dano mu rozwinąć kwestii. Wilmowski przyciągnął do siebie bliżej jego głowę, zamykając usta swoimi. Został zdecydowanie objęty ramionami, przysunięty bliżej. Jawnie przytulił go do siebie, całując całkiem naturalnie…  
Nie odsunęli się od siebie daleko, tylko znów na tyle, by móc mówić. Wilmowski delikatnie wciąż trzymał jego twarz w dłoni, co najwyraźniej całkiem uspokajająco wpływało na rozmówcę.  
\- Ja wiem, że chciałbyś jechać ze mną, ale nie możesz. Poradzę sobie. Nie możesz wysłać ze mną nikogo, koniec tematu.  
\- Tadek nie…?  
\- Tadek zaciąga po rosyjsku, zorientują się. I rzuca się w oczy. Tomek jest za młody na agenta, po za tym nie wezmę go ze sobą do Ałdanu, nie ma mowy. Ty odpadasz.   
\- Przeklęty Pawłow.  
\- I tak by się coś rozwaliło, prędzej czy później… - Wilmowski puścił go, łagodnie oparł się głową o jego bark, ciasno oplatając ramionami. Smuga od razu objął go za plecy, kładąc głowę na nim.   
Przez bardzo długą chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu odezwał się znów Andrzej, cicho i ostrożnie:  
\- Gdyby jednak doszło do czegoś…  
\- Nie kończ.  
\- Muszę, proszę cię…  
\- Nie mów tego! – w głosie Smugi zabrzmiał źle skrywany strach, pokręcił głową – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć i…  
\- Obiecaj, że będziesz ratował ich i siebie, a nie szukał zemsty, jeśli coś by mi się jednak stało.  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Janek… proszę… mówiliśmy o tym, tak? Zemsta jest zła. Nie ma celu. Liczy się życie.  
\- Więc masz przeżyć! – uciął z jakimś uporem.  
Dłoń łagodnie pogłaskała go po karku.  
\- Przeżyję.   
Tym razem krótkie zetknięcie warg wyszło ewidentnie od Smugi. Mocniej zawarł też ramię opasujące jego plecy.  
\- Naprawdę nie chcę cię tam puszczać samego. To wbrew wszelkim regułom bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Też byłeś sam w Warszawie po Tomka.  
\- To co innego. Co się śmiejesz?  
\- Używasz tego sformułowania zawsze, ilekroć wytknę ci niestosowanie się do własnych zasad.  
\- Wcale nie – mruknął niby urażonym tonem Smuga.  
\- Wcale tak… - ciepłe rozbawienie było jakoś pobłażliwe, jakieś takie domowo rozczulone, jakby to nie była pierwsza rozmowa w tym tonie. Michał nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś mówił takim tonem do jego brata.  
\- Nie, koniec tematu – podróżnik uciął kwestię, przelotnie zamykając mu usta swoimi – Wracamy do meritum.  
\- A o czym mówiliśmy?  
\- Że nie chcę cię puszczać w tamten syf samego.  
\- A tak, tak – Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami, znów w najlepsze robiąc sobie z niego oparcie – No wybacz, ale innych ludzi nie ma pod ręką. Jest jeszcze Michał.  
\- Zapomnij – uciął ponuro Smuga.  
Siedzący w mroku lekarz przekrzywił wyczekująco głowę.  
\- No czemu? Zna świetnie rosyjski. Umie strzelać i kłamać.   
\- I cię nie znosi – przypomniał mu bezbarwnym tonem podróżnik – A przepraszam, ja nie mam siły odbywać w środku nocy rozmów pod tytułem „stary, wiem, że to szok, ale nie groź mu, bo go kocham, okay?”. Nie, po prostu nie, nie ma takiej opcji nawet.  
\- Możesz mu nie mówić całości.  
\- Ta.  
\- Ale do tego musiałbyś się do niego odezwać…  
\- Andrzeju, prosiłem…  
\- Miałeś z nim pogadać, jak wrócimy od lamy – upomniał się znaczącym tonem Wilmowski – Ja was skonfrontować mogę, nie ma problemu dla mnie, ale jak dojdzie do rękoczynów, to będzie wojna.  
\- Właśnie.   
\- No to dlatego skonfrontujcie się ze sobą BEZ mojego udziału, hm? Nie lepiej by tak było?  
\- Teoria.  
\- Hm?  
\- Słyszałeś, jakie ma podejście, tak? Nie trzeba mi teraz kolejnej kwestii wokół naprawiania mnie. Starczy, serio. Nie ma mowy, żebym miał porozmawiać z nim o… o nas… o tym… nie… nie dziś, nie jutro, nie za dziesięć lat… nie kiedykolwiek. Nie zrozumie.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – zauważył łagodnie Wilmowski.  
\- Tak czuję.  
\- Czasami mylimy się w przeczuciach. Ja się myliłem… ty się myliłeś… wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
\- Mhm – mruknął z lekką zadumą Smuga.  
\- No właśnie. A wbrew pozorom jesteście do siebie z Michałem bardzo podobni. Z pozoru skomplikowani w obsłudze, zafiksowani na tym, że mogą stracić każdego, kto tylko przez chwilę przy nich jest, przez co nadopiekuńczy… weź na to poprawkę, dobrze?   
\- Tak… ty… pewnie masz rację…  
\- Spróbuj go zrozumieć. Naprawdę. To nie jest zły człowiek. Ja miałem kilka ładnych lat na nauczenie cię postępowania ze mną, z innymi, z ludźmi po prostu. Ile on miał, miesiąc? Pamiętasz siebie z pierwszych wypraw… też ode mnie uciekałeś, też nie wiedziałeś, czy nie spróbuję zrobić ci krzywdy, na każdym kroku czekałeś po prostu na cios. Trudno wyzbyć się schematów myślenia o ludziach, jak o potencjalnych wrogach dla ciebie i bliskich ci, wiesz przecież.  
\- Tak – tym razem w głosie brata Michał wyczuł pewność zmieszaną nawet ze smutkiem – Rozumiem…  
\- Pogadaj z nim. Nie mówię już zaraz. Ale jak najszybciej. Od razu. Po prostu… nie chcesz mu mówić o nas, nie mów. Ale powiedz mu, co ty czujesz. Spokojnie, w formie rozmowy, a nie doprowadzony do ostateczności przez strach.  
\- Tak…  
\- Jestem pewien, że on też się boi. I też nie umie mówić o tym.   
\- Michał się nie boi. On nigdy się nie bał zawczasu.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Niektórym ludziom ty też wydajesz się nie znać słowa „strach” – chwilę panowała cisza, w końcu Wilmowski poprawił ramię na jego barkach i dodał – Ale wiesz, w strachu nie ma nic złego, póki nie odbiera on sił do działania.  
\- Ty nie cytuj mnie przeciwko mnie! – obruszył się z leciutkim rozbawieniem Smuga, przenosząc wzrok na niego.  
Michał nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że brat ma takie przemyślenia… nigdy nie słyszał od niego podobnych słów.  
\- Wybacz – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się bez śladu skruchy – Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. Mówię zupełnie poważnie, to nie jest zły pomysł.  
\- Nie zgodzi się.  
\- Nie wiesz tego.  
\- No nie wiem, ale… - wyraźnie brakło mu argumentów, pokręcił głową – No nie zgodzi się, mówię ci!  
\- Spytać zawsze można.  
\- Jeśli mi starczy odwagi… - odparł, posępniejąc.  
\- Starczy – uznał łagodnie Wilmowski – Jestem pewien, że będziesz jej miał więcej, niż myślisz. Wiesz czemu?  
\- Bo się o ciebie boję. Bo cię kocham.  
\- No właśnie – ciepły uśmiech oparł się o jego usta, znów na chwilę zamarli tuż przy sobie, wpatrzeni sobie nawzajem w oczy.  
Wilmowski kciukiem pogładził bok jego twarzy. Uśmiechał się, szczerze i z uczuciem. Tak promiennie i naturalnie nie patrzył na tego człowieka jeszcze nikt…  
Jakiś dźwięk zakłócił nagle ciszę tak brutalnie, że Michał podskoczył odruchowo. Nie rozumiał przez chwilę, co to u czorta jest. A był to bosman Nowicki, który wzmocnił dźwięk swoich butów głosem:  
\- Szuru-buru, szuru-buru.  
\- Cześć, Tadku, czego tak szurasz? – Wilmowski odsunął się twarzą od Smugi, ale całkiem swobodnie oparł sobie głowę o jego bark. Zwrócił pytające spojrzenie na marynarza.   
\- No żebyście się nie boczyli, że się wpakowuję między wódkę a zakąski bez uprzedzenia! – zaśmiał się cicho, gdy dwa urażone spojrzenia wbiły się w niego.  
\- Spać nie możesz?  
\- Ano nie mogę. Pawłow, gadzina, stuka kajdanami, Tomek się ciska po izbie, Ałdanem się martwię jak diabli i…  
\- Witamy w klubie narzekania na jutro, siadaj, herbaty? – Smuga parsknął lekko.   
\- A tam herbata! Rum! Ruuum! – bosman machnął ręką – A z resztą, właśnie, właśnie… - usiadł przy ogniu i machnął dłonią ku chatce – Idźcież spać. Ja i tak za czorta nie zasnę. Zamienisz się pan wartami, obudzę was za trzy godziny – spojrzał na Smugę pytająco, a widząc wahanie, dorzucił – Od jutra i tak nikt oka nie zmruży, Andrzeju, ty jutro pakujesz się w bagno, do spania, ale już! Obaj, sio-sio!  
Z lekkim rozbawieniem zabrali się więc z powrotem pod dach. Michał widział wyraźnie, że puścili swoje dłonie dopiero przed wejściem do środka. Bosman odprowadził ich ciepłym spojrzeniem, mruknął coś tam sam do siebie i usiadł przy ognisku.  
Michał siedział w mroku jeszcze dobry kawał czasu.   
Nie myślał jednak. Po raz pierwszy bowiem nie miał po prostu pojęcia, co mógłby myśleć…   
Wrócił do chatki po bardzo długiej chwili gapienia się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Kładąc się pod ścianą, odruchowo zerknął po reszcie śpiących.  
I ku swemu zdumieniu nie poczuł gniewu, odrzucenia czy choćby niesmaku, gdy wyłapał, że jego dłoń jego brata jest machinalnie oparta o wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę Wilmowskiego.   
Poczuł coś na kształt ciepła.   
Gdzieś w mroku tego świata, gdzieś pośród wojen i zła, te dwie dusze odnalazły siebie nawzajem… i teraz spały koło siebie, delikatnie stykając się koniuszkami palców, by jeszcze te kilka godzin nacieszyć się ciepłem tej drugiej.  
Bo na drugi dzień mogło stać się już po prostu wszystko…

Na drugi dzień cała obserwowana z ukrycia scena przed domkiem wydała mu się dziwnym nieco snem.   
Ale ów sen miał namacalne skutki.   
Skoro świt Smuga podszedł wprost do niego, bez większych emocji, powoli wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Ja… jasne – Michał skinął głową – Właściwie to… to też chciałem o coś spytać, coś zaproponować bardziej bym powiedział i… - zawiesił wzrok, odszukał za plecami brata utkwione w nich, lekko wyczekujące spojrzenie Wilmowskiego. Kiwnął na niego dłonią jednoznacznym gestem.  
Widział jak brwi brata uniosły się w niezrozumieniu, a jego spojrzenie spochmurniało. Bał się. Musiał się bać jasnej rzeczy.  
Michał poczekał, aż obaj utkwili w nim wzrok.  
\- Słuchajcie… nie chcę się narzucać i… i bywało różnie ostatnio, ale… ale sytuacja jest trochę kryzysowa i… - urwał na moment, dokończył już pewniej – Uważam, że to ryzykowne, byś jechał do Ałdanu sam – rzekł, patrząc na Wilmowskiego – Wsparcie ze mnie obecnie żadne. Ale obiecuję, że z dwojga złego, jestem mniej szkodliwy od rosyjskich oficjeli. Jeśli byś chciał…  
\- Pojechałbyś ze mną? – przenikliwe spojrzenie geografa oceniło go wyraźnie.  
\- Tak, to właśnie proponuję. We dwóch mimo wszystko bezpieczniej, gdy ktoś przypilnuje ci pleców – długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, no tak, zapewne nieźle ich tym zaszokował. Powoli pokiwał głową – Oczywiście, nie namawiam, tylko…  
\- Nie, nie, to bardzo dobry pomysł – Andrzej odżył pierwszy, skinął kilkukrotnie głową – Dziękuję, to… nie spodziewałem się.  
„Ja też nie” skomentował w myśli Michał, ale na głos nie rzekł nic w tym stylu. Spojrzał za to na brata pytająco.  
\- Co myślisz?  
Zdziwił go kolejny raz, pytając go o zdanie. Widział to wyraźnie, równie wyraźnie co skrywany tryumf w oczach Wilmowskiego, który zapewne pomyślał sobie właśnie „Ha! Mówiłem!”.  
\- Oczywiście, to dobry pomysł – Smuga skinął głową, nie oderwał jednak oceniającego wzroku od twarzy brata. Coś mu nie grało. Michał był doskonale świadomy, że jest właśnie podejrzewany o jakiś przekręt, może nawet plan zabójstwa czy zdrady ich drużyny.  
Wyczekał chwilę, gdy na moment Andrzej oddalił się do koni. Spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie zawiodę cię. Tym razem nie. Będę miał oko na niego i w razie potrzeby zastrzelę każdego, kto weźmie go na cel – zapewnił spokojnie, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń – Masz moje słowo.  
Przez może ułamek sekundy Smuga się wahał. Potem mocno uścisnął mu dłoń, odpowiadając po prostu:  
\- Dziękuję.  
Michał wiedział, że go zbił z tropu.   
Tak samo doskonale wiedział, że Wilmowski będzie zaskoczony, gdy zadał mu to jedno nurtujące go pytanie, ledwie tylko oddalili się od obozu.  
\- Od jak dawna ty i mój brat jesteście razem? Od wyprawy do Australii, Afryki…? Wcześniej, później?  
Zdezorientowane spojrzenie wbiło się w niego gwałtownie.  
Patrząc w jasne, szczerze zdeterminowane oczy, Wilmowski zrozumiał, że kłamanie nie ma już najmniejszego sensu.  
\- Od niespełna dwóch lat, od Egiptu.  
\- Mhm – Michał bardzo długo patrzył na drogę, nim spytał równie spokojnie – Jakie są twoje zamiary względem niego?  
\- No… - Wilmowski chyba nie bardzo zrozumiał początkowo – Ślubu z nim wziąć nie mogę… ale to niczego nie zmienia. Ze świstkiem papieru, czy bez, nie opuszczę go.  
\- Zginąłbyś za niego, prawda?  
\- Tak.   
\- I zabiłbyś w jego obronie.  
\- Tak.  
\- I nie pozwolisz nikomu go skrzywdzić.  
\- Tak.  
Michał spojrzał na niego i przez chwilę tylko patrzył mu w oczy, szukając choćby śladu obłudy czy wahania. A potem skinął powoli głową i zawyrokował:  
\- Nie sądziłem, że to powiem… ale… w porządku. On kocha ciebie, ty jego. Nie ukrywam, to dla mnie spory szok… ale cieszę się z tego, naprawdę – pokiwał bezcelowo głową i zakończył całkiem naturalnie – Witam w rodzinie.  
Miny Wilmowskiego, któremu dopiero co grożono skręceniem karku, a teraz chyba udzielono błogosławieństwa, nie da się po prostu opisać. Gapił się na Michała w całkowitym szoku tak długo, aż ten nie wytrzymał i parsknął z gorzkim rozbawieniem:  
\- Tak, cóż za druzgoczące odkrycie, czasem nawet i ja mówię ludzkim głosem.   
\- Ja… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć… zaskoczyłeś mnie… po prostu ja… skąd taka… taka zmiana? – zdołał wreszcie wydukać geograf, opanowując powoli oszołomienie.  
Michał nie chciał już więcej kłamstw między nimi. Spojrzał na niego poważnie, odparł najszczerzej jak umiał:  
\- Widziałem was wczoraj. Byłem przy lesie. I muszę powiedzieć kilka rzeczy… po pierwsze, masz rację – zastanowił się ponuro, powoli dokończył – Zajebiście boję się stracić wszystkich wokół. Blokuje mnie to, zawsze blokowało. Nie umiem rozmawiać z Janem, nie umiem okazać mu, że wcale nie myślę o nim tego, co on uważa, że myślę… nie potrafię i nie nauczę się tego szybko… ale… - wbił przenikliwy wzrok w twarz rozmówcy – Nigdy, po prostu nigdy nie słyszałem, by mój brat użył słowa „kocham”. Ani nie widziałem, by tak na kimś mu zależało… Więc przyznaję otwarcie. Źle cię oceniłem. Mea culpa i tak dalej, nie licz na większe kajanie się czy coś. Popełniłem błąd w ocenie. Przepraszam.   
\- Rozumiem to, nie chowam urazy. I podziwiam za szczerość, naprawdę. Dziękuję.  
\- Jestem po jego… po waszej stronie. I chciałbym, by to wiedział. Zapewne źle się do tego zabrałem, ale tak… ja tylko próbuję nareszcie zacząć go chronić – uśmiechnął się gorzko – Choć dociera do mnie teraz, że to już nie moja misja.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Gdy mowa o kimś, kto w ramach wolnego czasu włazi lwom na wybiegi, ochroniarzy nigdy za wiele.  
I nareszcie, po tylu dniach prób, otrzymał szczery uśmiech od Michała, gdy ten w zadumie pokiwał głową, jakby kwitował, że to na dobrą sprawę wyjaśnia między nimi wszystko. 

Nie mówili nic więcej o tym, gdy jechali dalej do Ałdanu.   
Po prostu wszystko zostało już między nimi powiedziane.


	5. I would understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kluczowe chwile wyprawy na Syberię, gdzie wszystkie dotychczasowe sprawy przestały mieć znaczenie.  
> I właśnie w godzinę próby coś uległo zmianie...   
> (Zawarte fragmenty książki "Tajemnicza wyprawa Tomka")

Mimo wszystkiego, co już zaszło między nim a resztą wyprawy, Michał zupełnie na poważnie podziwiał w nich jedną cechę. Bezczelność. Oto bowiem siedział sobie w domu kogoś, kto gdyby tylko wiedział, kim oni są, rozstrzelałby ich, albo rozkazał nabić na pal dla przykładu.  
On, uciekinier polityczny, siedział sobie z innym uciekinierem politycznym w domu urjadnika Mikołaja Iwanowicza Bułgakowa i pił cholerną herbatę, a potem zjedli obiad… a potem gadali o niczym… policjant zaczął pić… a oni sobie siedzieli i tak po prostu rozmawiali. Przyszli sobie pogadać o zesłańcu, którego wina była ziarnkiem gorczycy w porównaniu z tym, co dwaj goście odwalili carskiemu rządowi w swym życiu.  
No jeśli Andrzej Wilmowski nie miał nerwów ze stali, to był jakimś eksperymentem naukowym, robotem czy Bóg wie czym.  
Michał przedstawił się jako uczestnik eskorty i dzięki temu siedział w milczeniu, po prostu obserwując całą sytuację. I tak było lepiej, bo coś czuł, że gdyby on prowadził rozmowy, roztrzaskałby tę flaszkę na twarzy Mikołaja Iwanowicza jakoś pół godziny temu.   
Może jednak dobrze, że ktoś tutaj myślał za innych…  
Wilmowski w końcu dał spokój grzecznościowym rozmowom, niby to odkrywczo spojrzał na zegarek. 

„– Późno się zrobiło, a eskorta moja czeka na mnie w obozie w pobliżu miasta. Dziś jeszcze lub jutro z rana wyruszam w dalszą drogę. Chcę wrócić na południe, zanim spadną pierwsze śniegi – odezwał się, ucinając gadatliwość podchmielonego policjanta.   
– Rozumiem, rozumiem, już wczoraj w nocy mieliśmy ostry przymrozek – zauważył urjadnik.   
– Będąc tu przejazdem, chciałbym przy okazji załatwić pewną sprawę służbową – powiedział Wilmowski. – W Ałdanie przybywa zesłaniec, którego powinienem dodatkowo przesłuchać.   
– Ach, tak! – zdziwił się urjadnik. – A o kogóż to chodzi?   
– O jednego Polaczka przysłanego tu z Nerczyńska. Podobno pracuje w faktorii Naszkina.   
– Jak nazwisko?   
– Zbigniew Karski – krótko odparł Wilmowski.   
Urjadnik zmarszczył czoło, jakby sobie coś przypominał.   
– Zaraz, zaraz, czy to ten, który przemyśliwał o ucieczce? – zapytał po chwili.   
– A jakże, o niego mi chodzi – potwierdził Wilmowski. – To ja przecież unicestwiłem jego zamiary...   
– Tak, tak, pamiętam, osobiście czytałem wasz raport przesłany tu wraz z papierami więźnia. Podkreśliliście czerwonym ołówkiem: Niebezpieczny, wzywać do meldowania co trzeci dzień.   
– Dobrą ma pan pamięć – ostrożnie pochwalił Wilmowski. – Władze cenią to; jak widzę, słusznie należała się nagroda...   
Urjadnik zadowolony, naraz okazał niepokój.   
– Czy to miało być jakieś ważne przesłuchanie? – zagadnął.  
– Może ważne, a może nie. Sprawa dotyczy kogoś innego.   
– Nie wiem, czy zdążyliście na czas – zafrasował się urjadnik. – On wprawdzie jest tutaj, ale to już chyba jego ostatnie chwile... Cyrulik puszczał mu krew, podobno po cichu szaman jakucki go kurował, ale ani jedno, ani drugie nie na wiele się zdało. Umiera, a może nawet już umarł tej nocy. Kilka dni temu Naszkin przysłał tu kogoś do uporządkowania spraw faktorii.   
Wilmowski mocno oparł łokcie na stole, aby ukryć drżenie rąk. Słowa nie chciały mu się przecisnąć przez zdławioną krtań. Była to druzgocąca wiadomość. Na szczęście urjadnik akurat nalewał do kieliszków likieru i dzięki temu nie spostrzegł bladości, jaka pokryła twarz jego rozmówcy. Wilmowski ujął kieliszek i jednym haustem opróżnił go do dna.   
– Cóż, mniej będzie miało państwo kłopotów – mruknął.   
– Zaraz poślę po odpowiedniego człowieka do cyrkułu – wtrącił urjadnik. – Sprawdzimy, czy przesłuchanie będzie mogło się odbyć.   
– Gdzie mieszka zesłaniec? – zapytał Wilmowski.   
– Tuż pod miastem, kwadrans drogi najwyżej.   
– Jeśli tak, to sam pójdę do niego z waszym człowiekiem.   
– Będę panu towarzyszył – zaproponował urjadnik.   
– Nie, nie, i tak zająłem wam wiele cennego czasu pracy – zaoponował Wilmowski. – Wstąpię potem do cyrkułu i poinformuję pana, co zdziałałem.   
– Jak sobie pan życzy! Wobec tego spotkamy się w cyrkule, a później przyjdziemy do mnie na obiad. Proszę nie oponować, zaszczyt to i wielka przyjemność dla nas. Olgo, Olgo! Niech Mariusza biegnie do cyrkułu, żeby Sasza zaraz tu przyszedł.”  
\- Nie musicie kłopotać się pomocą, dość już je udzieliliście, a ja nie jestem przecież w pojedynkę… nie będzie to żaden kłopot.  
O tak, Michał z największą chęcią zgniótłby komuś krtań, nie był to dla niego naprawdę żaden problem, zważywszy dodatkowo, czego się właśnie dowiedzieli. Wszystko na marne…   
No jeśli wleźli w to piekło tylko po to, by przybyć na pogrzeb Zbyszka, to naprawdę coś tutaj było nie w porządku.  
W milczeniu szedł obok Wilmowskiego, starając się nie sprawiać wrażenia aż tak wściekłego na świat.   
Policjant z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię poprowadził ich na przedmieście, gdzie z dala od innych domów stała mała chatka. Pobielone wapnem belki, nie przylegające ściśle jedna do drugiej, tworzyły szczeliny nie utkane mchem. Małe okienko, oszklone skrawkami szyb, od wewnątrz osłaniała chusta.   
– To tutaj – odezwał się policjant. – Wejdę pierwszy, wasze wysokobłagorodje! Proszę ostrożnie, pułap niski.”

\- Zostajesz na zewnątrz? – szept był mało pewny.  
Michał namacał odruchowo kolbę broni. Karcący wzrok przeszył go na wylot z jasną wiadomością „tylko spróbuj rozwalić mi konspirację, to ci krzywdę zrobię”  
\- Zostaję… - nie był całkowicie pewny, czy utrzymałby grę.  
Aż tak dobrze kłamać nie umiał, a tutaj sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej dziwna. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało… Zmierzył policjanta ukradkowym spojrzeniem. Choćby stanowił zagrożenie dla towarzysza, Michał zabiłby go jednym ciosem noża w nerki. I miał go przed sobą, stał idealnie za jego plecami.   
Tak więc Sasza nie stanowił zagrożenia. 

„Pchnął zbite z desek drzwi. Znaleźli się w ciemnej sionce. Zastukał do następnych drzwi. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, otworzył je szeroko. Wilmowskiemu serce waliło jak młot. W maleńkiej, mrocznej izdebce pierwszym rzutem oka dojrzał w kącie pryczę zbitą z desek. Na niej leżał jakiś człowiek. Obok niego, na skraju pryczy, siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Stojący na małym stoliku łojowy kaganek, sporządzony ze starej blaszanki, błyskając żółtawoczerwonym nierównym światłem dopalał się i skwierczeniem knota przerywał pełną beznadziei ciszę.   
Policjant pochylił się, by nie zawadzić głową o framugę drzwi. Za nim wsunął się do izby Wilmowski.   
– Kak wasze zdorowje?– zagadnął Sasza. – Ha, i krasiwaja dzieweczka znów tutaj jest!   
– Cicho! On umiera... – powiedziała dziewczyna, przykładając palec do ust.  
– Taka wola Boża – mruknął policjant. – Cóż począć? A ja przyprowadziłem wam gościa, służbowego gościa...   
– Dziękuję, zrobiliście swoje, wracajcie do cyrkułu – rzekł ściszonym głosem Wilmowski. – Powiedzcie urjadnikowi, że wkrótce tam przyjdę.   
Policjant przyłożył otwartą dłoń do daszka czapki, stuknął głośno obcasami i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wilmowski dłuższą chwilę stał w milczeniu. Z wolna wzrok jego przyzwyczajał się do półmroku. Zesłaniec leżał z przymkniętymi oczami. Długie, czarne rzęsy opadały na pociągłą, wybladłą twarz. Ręce złożone na piersiach jak do modlitwy były nieruchome. Pod łachmanem kołdry rysowały się kontury wychudłego ciała. Wilmowski milczał. Fala głębokiego wzruszenia chwyciła go za gardło, nie mógł wymówić ani słowa. Nie wiedział przecież, kim jest dziewczyna czuwająca u łoża konającego chłopca, a obawiał się okazać, jak bardzo go obchodzi jego los. Dziewczyna mierzyła Wilmowskiego podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Powstała w końcu i zapytała:   
– Kim pan jest i czego tutaj szuka? Moglibyście dać mu chociaż umrzeć w spokoju...   
Oschły głos dziewczyny otrzeźwił Wilmowskiego. Odetchnął głęboko i cicho zagadnął:   
– Czy naprawdę nie ma już ani cienia nadziei?   
– Widzisz pan przecież...   
– Czy on... jest przytomny? Czy może mówić?   
– Czego pan chce od niego?   
– Jestem urzędnikiem policji śledczej do specjalnych poruczeń gubernatora. Muszę pomówić z nim na osobności. Czy może pani zostawić nas samych? Moje nazwisko... Pawłow.   
Dziewczyna postąpiła ku niemu. Rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami zajrzała Wilmowskiemu prosto w twarz, potem cofnęła się aż pod ścianę, przyciskając kurczowo dłonie do piersi. Wewnętrzne łkanie wstrząsnęło jej drobnymi ramionami. Z oczu popłynęły łzy. Powstrzymując szloch, zaczęła szeptać:   
– Zbyszku, Zbyszku, spojrzyj na niego... spojrzyj!   
Zesłaniec uchylili powiek. Natężonym wzrokiem szukał twarzy przybysza. Wilmowski krok za krokiem przybliżał się do pryczy. Przystanął przy niej, po czym wolnym ruchem ściągnął z głowy futrzaną czapkę. Nieszczęsny zesłaniec zatopił w nim oczy. Jak w półśnie uniósł się na łokciach, z wysiłkiem usiadł na posłaniu. Naraz krzyknął zdławionym głosem:   
– Wujek...!   
Płacząc jak dziecko, rzucił się Wilmowskiemu na szyję, kurczowo objął ramionami. Wilmowski w milczeniu tulił chłopca. Po jego męskiej, surowej twarzy spływały łzy. Natasza serdecznie objęła uściskiem obydwu mężczyzn.   
– Widzisz, Zbyszku, nie chciałeś wierzyć... a oni mimo wszystko przedarli się tutaj do ciebie – szepnęła.   
Wilmowski delikatnie oswobodził się z ich uścisku.   
– Dzięki Bogu, że żyjesz, nie mamy czasu do stracenia – odezwał się cicho. – Kładź się, chłopcze, a ty, panienko, powiedz mi, kim jesteś.   
– Wujku drogi, to jest Natasza Władimirowna Bestużewa! Moja narzeczona – gorączkowo mówił Zbyszek, jakby obawiał się, aby mu nie przerwano. – To ją spotkał Tomek w Nerczyńsku! To ona pomogła mu sprowokować Gołosowowa do pojedynku. Tomek powiedział jej, że nie opuści mnie, że przyjedziecie tutaj po mnie, więc wyjednała u Naszkina, aby wysłał ją do Ałdanu w sprawach faktorii.   
– Więc to pani! – przerwał mu Wilmowski, uśmiechając się do Nataszy. Już nie płakała. Opanowana, dodała rzeczowo:   
– Postanowiłam ułatwić wam uprowadzenie Zbyszka. On jest naprawdę chory, ale daleko mu do śmierci. Gdyby jednak wszyscy uwierzyli, że umarł, nikt by się nim więcej nie interesował.   
– A więc to pani zawdzięczam ten przestrach, że przybyliśmy za późno! – powiedział Wilmowski. – Urjadnik istotnie jest przekonany, że on umrze lada chwila.   
– Dobrze! Skoro już tu jesteście, to umrze dziś jeszcze przed wieczorem. W trumnę nakładziemy kamieni i jutro o świcie pogrzeb! Przygotowaliśmy kryjówkę, w której poczeka na pana...  
– Powoli, powoli, omówmy spokojnie sprawę – przerwał jej Wilmowski. –Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Mianowicie, gdy wymieniłem nazwisko agenta, pod którego podszyłem się u urjadnika, pani odezwała się do Zbyszka i kazała mu na mnie spojrzeć.   
– Właśnie wtedy się zorientowałam, że to jakiś podstęp, gdyż ja i Zbyszek doskonale znamy agenta Pawłowa. Przecież to on prześladował nas w Nerczyńsku.   
– Ach, więc to tak! Sprytna z pani dziewczyna. Ale jakim cudem ty, Zbyszku, poznałeś mnie od razu?   
– Natasza jest wprost cudowna, wujku! Gdyby nie ona, byłoby ze mną bardzo źle. Tylko na jej prośby Naszkin wstawił się za mną, gdy Pawłow przyłapał list napisany przeze mnie do Tomka. A ciebie poznałem, bo przecież dopiero w Nerczyńsku spaliłem waszą fotografię, którą Tomek przysłał mi z podróży do Afryki.  
Wilmowski wydobył chustkę. Obtarł zroszone potem czoło. Entuzjastyczne słowa Zbyszka o Nataszy nasunęły mu przypuszczenie, że sprawa uprowadzenia może się skomplikować.   
– Według pani planu, Zbyszek umrze dzisiaj. Nietrudno będzie mi upewnić o tym urjadnika – odezwał się na głos. – Wobec tego jutro zaraz po pogrzebie możemy wyruszyć w drogę. Uprzedziłem urjadnika, iż jadę do Jakucka. Gdzie pani zamierza ukryć Zbyszka?   
– Upatrzyłam kryjówkę w gąszczu przy drodze za miastem – odparła Natasza. – Gdzie oczekują pana towarzysze?   
Wilmowski wydobył z kieszeni skrawek papieru. Ołówkiem nakreślił prowizoryczny szkic okolicy.   
– Dobrze się składa – zawołała Natasza przestudiowawszy plan. – Musi pan przejeżdżać obok jego kryjówki. O, to tutaj...   
Sprawnie uzupełniła szkic.   
– Już będę wiedział. Zresztą chyba razem będziemy na „pogrzebie”?   
– Oczywiście, muszę pilnować, aby komuś nie przyszła ochota zajrzeć do trumny z rzekomym nieboszczykiem – potwierdziła Natasza.   
– A co pani ma zamiar uczynić później? – zapytał Wilmowski, bacznie przyglądając się dziewczynie.   
Zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy. Zbyszek natomiast poderwał się z posłania.   
– Wujku! Ja bez niej... nie ucieknę! Ona także jest zesłańcem! To rewolucjonistka, a ja... ja ją kocham!   
Wilmowski skinął przyzwalająco głową. Więc jego przewidywania szybko się sprawdziły! Rozważał sytuację. Zabranie Nataszy jeszcze bardziej wikłało ryzykowną ucieczkę. Czy jednak postąpiłby uczciwie pragnąc rozdzielić tych dwoje młodych? Ba, gdyby mógł uprowadziłby z Syberii wszystkich carskich więźniów.  
– Czy decyduje się pani towarzyszyć Zbyszkowi? – zapytał krótko. Kurczowo chwyciła jego rękę w swoje delikatne dłonie.   
– Czy... czy zabierze mnie pan? – zapytała nieśmiało.   
– Zabiorę, lecz muszę uprzedzić, że droga do wolności daleka i najeżona niebezpieczeństwami. Kto wie, czy zdołamy wynieść cało nasze głowy!   
– Pójdę z wami i zginę bez słowa skargi – zapewniła.   
– A więc dobrze! Zabierzemy panią, Nataszo. Czy zaraz będą tu pani szukali?   
– Nie, o to nie ma obawy. Przyjechałam pod pretekstem uporządkowania interesów faktorii. Jeszcze dzisiaj oznajmię policji, że wracam do Nerczyńska. Przepadnę jak kamień w wodę.   
– Świetnie ułożyła pani to wszystko – przyznał Wilmowski. – Po pogrzebie przemknie się pani do kryjówki Zbyszka. Ja tymczasem pożegnam urjadnika i pospieszę do was. Jutro po południu będziemy już daleko od Ałdanu.   
– Proszę wracać do urjadnika – oświadczyła Natasza. – Niech mu pan powie, że zesłaniec umarł w pana obecności. Resztę biorę na siebie. Zbyszek zasłoni twarz prześcieradłem, gdyby nas ktoś odwiedził. Jakuci boją się zmarłych, policja zaś nie będzie zbyt ciekawa. Przygotowani są na jego śmierć. Zaraz zamówię trumnę. Pogrzeb wczesnym rankiem...   
– Podejmuje się pani trudnego i... nieprzyjemnego zadania. – Dam sobie radę, wszystko już obmyśliłam.”

Michał był pewien, że jak dotąd nauczyła go ta wyprawa jednego. Cierpliwości. Stał pod cholerną chatką dość długo, by zorientować się, że coś nie gra. No trupa tyle czasu przesłuchiwać się nie da…   
Może o nim po prostu zapomnieli… nie zdziwiłby się w sumie.  
\- Jest ktoś? – szept po rosyjsku przerwał wnerwiającą ciszę.  
\- Nie. Pusto.  
\- Udawaj znudzonego, wejdź powoli…   
\- Nic nie muszę udawać – westchnął lekarz, chowając się z ociąganiem w mrok izby.  
\- Spokojnie! – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń, gdy zarówno zesłaniec, jak i Natasza drgnęli z przestrachem na widok obcej sylwetki – On jest po naszej stronie, brat Smugi, lekarz, należy do wyprawy.  
Michał grzmotnął głową w sufit, klnąc pod nosem schylił się, zdjął z głowy futrzaną czapkę. Potoczył spojrzeniem po mroku, odnalazł leżącego Zbyszka, po którego wlekli się tu taki kawał drogi.  
\- To w końcu umiera pan, czy nie? – spytał po polsku, czym dopełnił swojej prezentacji, ku rozbawieniu reszty zebranych.

*****

O tak, sfingujmy śmierć skazańca. O tak, podawajmy się za agentów. O nie, zachowajmy Pawłowa przy życiu… tak mógłby podsumować dalszy rozwój wypadków.   
Wszystko cacy, wszystko super. Ale czy naprawdę NIKT nie wziął pod uwagę ewentualności, że pan Pawłow nie będzie grzecznie siedział w niewoli i im najzwyczajniej spróbuje nawiać?   
Nikt? Serio, tylko on? No cóż.  
Został grzecznie w gospodzie, gdy Wilmowski zniknął na kilka godzin, by przekazać plan działania reszcie wyprawy. Przez chwilę miał pomysł doradzić mu odstrzelenie Pawłowa, póki było to możliwe, ale potem zrezygnował…  
Nie sądził, by opinia geografa co do „usuwania niewygodnych ludzi” uległa zmianie. Pozostało mieć więc nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i Pawłow nie zdoła uciec czy w jakiś inny sposób popsuć całej inscenizacji pogrzebu.  
Jak już jednak wiadomo, nadzieja w takich chwilach najczęściej zawodzi…

„Pawłow gubił się w domysłach. Do drogi powrotnej przygotowali o dwa konie więcej do jazdy wierzchem. Czyżby oprócz Karskiego mieli zamiar uprowadzić jeszcze kogoś? Agent siedział na głazie na pozór spokojny, lecz w sercu jego szalała burza wściekłości. Trudno było wątpić w pomyślny dla spiskowców obrót sprawy. Po wyjeździe Browna z satysfakcją obserwował ich niepokój, ale po nocnym wypadzie Smugi nabrał pewności, że udało się im nawiązać kontakt z zesłańcem. Świadczyły o tym pełne wymowy radosne spojrzenia, ukradkowe narady i jawne przygotowania od powrotnej drogi.   
Pawłow drżał z gniewu i... strachu. Jaki los zamierzali mu zgotować?! Znów będą go wlekli ze sobą po głuszach tajgi, a potem... Nie, nie chcieli go chyba pozbawić życia, bo przecież mogli to uczynić już przedtem. Pawłowowi jednak nie tylko chodziło o życie. Ta sromotna powtórna porażka mogła przynieść mu niesławny koniec kariery. Cóż powie gubernatorowi? Czy będzie mógł przyznać się do tego, że miał w swym ręku groźnych spiskowców i pozwolił im umknąć bezkarnie?  
Na domiar złego jego dokumenty służbowe pomogły w spisku przeciwko carskiej Rosji. W niemej wściekłości zgrzytał zębami, a tymczasem sękaty olbrzym siodłał wierzchowce. Pozostali dwaj spiskowcy wymknęli się w pełnym uzbrojeniu z obozu. Być może przepatrywali okolicę, chcąc zapewnić sobie bezpieczny odwrót. Osiodławszy konie, olbrzym zaczął przeglądać broń. Nabił dwa rewolwery i włożył je do olster przy siodle jednego z koni, potem przysiadł na ziemi. Niczym wytrawny rusznikarz sprawdzał działanie zaników karabinów, ładował w nie naboje. Pochłonięty własnymi myślami, jakby zapomniał o Pawłowie. Agent nie spuszczał oka ze swego prześladowcy. Olbrzym naprawdę nie zwracał na niego uwagi.   
Jakiś pomysł musiał rodzić się w umyśle agenta, gdyż zerkał to ku wierzchowcom, to znów na olbrzyma. Czerwone wypieki pojawiły się na jego szarej twarzy. Co chwila zaciskał spieczone wargi. Ostrożnie powstał z głazu. Brol siedział do niego półbokiem, wciąż zajęty karabinami. Pawłow posunął się o mały krok ku wierzchowcom. Nie odrywał wzroku od olbrzyma, uczynił jeszcze jeden mały krok, a potem większy.   
Rżenie przestraszonego wierzchowca przywołało bosmana do rzeczywistości. Wyraz zaskoczenia i gniewu odmalował się na jego twarzy.   
– Precz od koni! – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi.   
Trzymał w ręku karabin, mógł zastrzelić Pawłowa, lecz obawiał się, że huk strzału ściągnie im na kark kogoś nieproszonego. Odrzucił więc broń i skoczył ku agentowi.   
Pawłow bał się bosmana jak ognia, toteż paniczny strach jakby dodał mu skrzydeł. Dopadł konia, szarpnął za pas zamykający olstrę zawieszoną u siodła. Wydobył rewolwer. Wypalił prosto w twarz nadbiegającego. Bosman tylko zwinął się w skoku, rozkrzyżował dłonie i waląc się z rozmachem na ziemię, wyrżnął agenta głową w piersi. Pawłowowi pociemniało w oczach.   
Okoliczne pagórki jakby się rozpłynęły... Zemdlał.   
Gdy odzyskał przytomność, ujrzał powalonego bosmana. Leżał twarzą do ziemi z odrzuconymi w bok rękami. Pawłow stękając podniósł się na nogi. W ustach czuł słonawy smak krwi. Okropny ból rozsadzał mu piersi. Z nienawiścią i prawie zabobonnym strachem spoglądał na olbrzyma.   
Wolno cofał się tyłem. Podniósł z ziemi rewolwer. Dopiero teraz odwrócił się ku wierzchowcom. Chwycił jednego z nich za uzdę. Z wysiłkiem wspiął się na siodło. Wiedział, że nie ma czasu do stracenia.   
Smuga i Tomek mogli przybiec lada chwila zwabieni hukiem wystrzału. Pawłow pochylił się w siodle. Pognał w tym samym kierunku, w którym poprzedniego ranka oddalił się Brown. Wkrótce wyjechał na wąską, kamienistą drogę. Zawrócił wierzchowca w kierunku Ałdanu.   
Pawłow wypluwał krew napływającą mu do ust. Ból w piersiach był coraz dotkliwszy. Gdyby teraz znów stracił przytomność, zginąłby niechybnie. Obawa przed pościgiem dodawała mu sił. Popędzał konia, nerwowo spoglądając za siebie. Drżał na myśl, że Smuga mógłby go dogonić. Ten nie dałby się wyprowadzić w pole i na pewno już by go nie oszczędził...   
Nareszcie ujrzał w dali dachy domostw. Pochylił się, uderzył wierzchowca piętami w boki. Jakucki koń ruszył nierównym galopem. Pawłow zacisnął dłonie na łęku siodła. Głuchy tętent niósł się po drodze. Ałdan był coraz bliższy, oto już pierwsze domki na przedmieściu. Jakby na odgłos tętentu konia z małej chatki wybiegła ubrana w krótki kożuszek dziewczyna.   
Ujrzała jeźdźca gnającego galopem w stronę miasta. Przystanęła na skraju drogi. Rozpędzony wierzchowiec omal jej nie stratował, lecz ona na to nie zważała.   
Przez moment mignęła trupio blada twarz jeźdźca. Krzyknęła przerażona, po czym pobiegła co sił w ślad za nim.”

\- Jak niby nadamy wiadomość, żeby statek po nas przypłynął?  
\- Nie tutaj – Wilmowski uciszył go nerwowym spojrzeniem.   
W porządku, już wszystko się zaczęło układać, ale nie na tyle, by siedząc w ałdańskiej gospodzie dyskutować o tym, jak przemycą skazańca przez kontrole i jakim cudem zwrócą uwagę Pandita na to, że najpewniej będą po czasie.   
Dostrzegł jednak chyba znużenie w oczach rozmówcy, bo dodał spokojniej, z jakimś zapewnieniem:  
\- Davasarman nas nie zawiedzie. Będzie zgodnie z planem.  
\- A jeśli my się spóźnimy? I na pewno się spóźnimy…  
\- Poczeka.  
\- Hm – Michał nie kłopotał się pakowaniem, wrzucił po prostu rzeczy z powrotem do torby i teraz siedział na parapecie, dopalając papierosa – A jak będzie kontrola w porcie?  
\- To nie zawinie do portu.  
\- Więc jak go niby…  
\- Ustalimy to w trakcie, dobra? – uciął geograf – Mamy ileś planów awaryjnych, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie teraz. Nie wiem, idź coś zjedz, zaraz spadamy.   
Umiał wyczytać, gdy kogoś wkurzał. No tak, jego nikt tutaj za bardzo nie sprawdzał. To Wilmowskiego wszędzie legitymowali, to on miał przed sobą kolejne dobre dwie godziny grania carskiego agenta. Michał wyrozumiale przyznał mu prawo do bycia zdenerwowanym. Wycofał się z pokoju i zszedł na dół, zjeść coś porządnego przed powrotem w dzicz.  
Tego nie umiał zaakceptować za cholerę. Mniejsza tam z jego bratem, czy jego relacją z Andrzejem. Ale do czorta, jak można lubić włóczenie się po takich tajgach i innych takich? Jezu. Paranoja.  
Śladowo się przejął jakimś zamieszaniem przy wejściu do gospody. Dzień jak co dzień w tak wielokulturowym, podzielonym miasteczku diametralnych różnic warunków życia i…  
Zerwał się na równe nogi dopiero, gdy karczmarz przywalił w drzwi, uciekając czym prędzej tylnym wyjściem.  
Zakrwawiona, skulona sylwetka mignęła mu na schodach.  
O. kurwa.  
Pawłow nie dostrzegł go, w kącie izby, pognał chwiejnie po schodach na górę. Jego charkotliwy, zachrypnięty głos drżał z furii.  
\- Gdzie cyrkuł!?  
Michał był już na górze, gdy usłyszał zamieszanie.  
Formułka aresztowania, standardowy zabieg.  
Kuuurwa, stali na jednej linii. Jak on nienawidził broni palnej, serio.   
Nagle Pawłow powiedział coś jeszcze… i Michał ze zgrozą zobaczył, jak Wilmowski pobladł… a potem powoli opuścił dłonie.

„– Uciekłeś mi w... Warszawie! Pamiętasz?! Teraz nareszcie mam cię! Zapłacisz za wszystko, zawiśniesz na szubienicy! Twój wspólnik leży martwy w obozie!   
Twarz Wilmowskiego najpierw pobladła, potem pojawił się na niej krwawy rumieniec gniewu. Już wiedział, dlaczego ten agent wydawał mu się tak dziwnie znajomy! To był bezpośredni sprawca całej jego tragedii! On pozbawił go żony i domu!   
– Nareszcie spotkaliśmy się... – odrzekł Wilmowski urywanym głosem. – Tak, to ty, carski szpiclu! A więc dobrze, życie za życie...   
– Zginiesz! – wrzasnął agent widząc, że przeciwnik opuszcza dłonie.”

A potem huk strzały zlał się z kobiecym krzykiem, który zabrzmiał za plecami Michała tak nagle, że tylko cudem nie na nią skierował cios.  
Nie ufał swojej celności w tym zamieszaniu.  
Doskoczył do Pawłowa od tyłu, wykręcając mu głowę w duszeniu. Ohydny chrobot kości zlał się ze stukotem upadającej broni. Pawłow krzyknął, ale jego głos został zdławiony od razu. Zachłysnął się krwią, beznadziejnie chwilę wił się w duszeniu, plując posoką na trzymające go brutalnie ramię.  
A potem chrzęst się powtórzył. Michał dokończył ruch i agent zawisł bezwładnie, ostatni raz wierzgnąwszy nogami.  
Rzucił go na ziemię, dla pewności obkutym butem zgniatając tchawicę. Uniósł rozbiegany wzrok na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Stałeś mi na linii strzału!! – zawołał z wyrzutem. Ale potem baczniej ocenił jego postać – Dostałeś…?  
\- To nic… - geograf powoli złapał powietrze w płuca.  
\- Musimy uciekać, karczmarz już na pewno wezwał policję!! – stojąca w progu Natasza wciąż celowała w leżącego we krwi agenta, jakby ten miał jakimś cudem jednak wstać i próbować walczyć.  
Wilmowski ocknął się jakby, spojrzał na nią od razu.  
\- Umiesz jeździć konno?  
\- Tak!  
\- Jedź prosto do obozu! Niech uciekają!  
Michał zgarnął broń i torbę, ponaglił go ruchem głowy.  
\- Gdzie dostałeś?  
\- Chyba… ramię, nic, draśnięte… na koń!   
Rzeczywiście nie było czasu do stracenia, bo spanikowany rozróbą właściciel gospody już na pewno poinformował mundurowych.   
Do lasu nie było daleko…  
Michał ocenił sytuację najszybciej jak zdołał, ledwie dosiedli koni. Natasza już zniknęła im niemal z oczu.  
\- Jedź do obozu, zabierzcie Zbyszka i uciekajcie. Zaraz was dogonię…  
\- Nic mi nie jest, serio.  
\- Mnie o pościg chodzi! – Michał wskazał las zdecydowanym ruchem – Jedź!  
Wilmowski zrozumiał, szybko skinął głową. Coś jednak przyszło mu do głowy, bo dodał nerwowo.  
\- Nie waż się tutaj zostawać…  
\- Nie zamierzam!  
Ale policja nie zjawiła się szybko. I wielu ich nie było, zapewne nie wzięli na poważnie całej sprawy – ot, zwykła bijatyka w knajpie.  
Poczekał, aż wyszli na piętro, dopiero gdy dwaj funkcjonariusze pojawili się z powrotem w drzwiach gospody – teraz już zdrowo zdenerwowani – skryty za ścianą budynku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, Michał ustrzelił ich jak kaczki.  
Skoczył na konia i pognał za rogatki, na skraj miasta. Na drodze jeszcze wznosił się kurz po wcześniejszym galopie dwóch wierzchowców.   
Czekali na niego. Chyba Wilmowski już pokrótce zdał relację, miał też pobieżnie opatrzone ramię. Czekała na niego tylko tylna straż. Tomek i Nowicki już prowadzili wyprawę w gąszcz, by zabrać z kryjówki Zbyszka.  
\- Ilu za nami?  
\- Na razie nikogo, ale zaraz będzie ich cała chmara! – odkrzyknął bratu, osadzając konia niemal na nim.  
\- Nic ci… - po raz pierwszy widział na twarzy Smugi coś po za obojętnością czy chłodem, gdy ten na niego patrzył.   
\- Mi nic! – Michał machnął ręką chaotycznie – Andrzej… - rozejrzał się za nim, ale Wilmowski już dogonił resztę.  
\- Widziałem – Smuga uniósł dłoń, też dosiadł konia – Jedź za nimi, rozejrzę się i…  
\- Nie ma na co patrzeć, zabiłem dwóch, zaraz będzie pół oddziału! Spadamy!   
\- Nikt nie jechał za tobą?  
\- Nie! – pokręcił stanowczo głową – Sprawdziłem, serio, jedźmy już, jedźmy!  
\- Weźmiesz na siebie tyły?  
\- Do cholery, tak, prowadź wyprawę!   
I więcej pytań nie otrzymał. Smuga wysforował się na czoło, by wytyczyć trasę na dziko, omijając wszelkie gościńce czy choćby wiejskie ścieżki. Wokoło trwała tylko lodowata, okrutna tajga, a której oni szukali schronienia.   
Michał powoli opanował emocje po walce z Pawłowem i późniejszej ucieczce. Spokojnej ocenił otoczenie. Przesunął karabin tak, by w razie potrzeby móc rozwalić każdego, kto się napatoczy.  
Odetchnął zimnym, raniącym płuca powietrzem.   
Jak on nie znosił tego miejsca! 

****

Jechali w dziczy przez dwie doby niemalże bez dłuższych przerw. Po drodze tylko natknęli się na opuszczone chaty trędowatych, którzy naprawdę sprawiali dość upiorne wrażenie, gdy wyprawa zatrzymując się w nocnym mroku ujrzała pod drzewem zmasakrowanego przez zwierzęta i chorobę trupa. Ale przynajmniej dowiedzieli się od innych naznaczonych tą upiorną chorobą Tunguzów, gdzie jest trakt do Ałdanu.  
Mrok chronił ich, gdy zsunęli się do skalistej kotliny. Nie rozpalali ognisk, nie rozkładali namiotów. Przeklęty ziąb był już teraz wszędzie… na jawie, podczas krótkich drzemek, cały czas było po prostu zimno. Michał orzekł stanowczo, że zimna nienawidzi.  
Ale byli coraz bliżej głównego traktu i nieważne jak bardzo mieli dość tempa podróży czy jej warunków – ryzyko odkrycia przez żołnierzy było zbyt duże.  
A potem dotarli do opuszczonych jeszcze w tym sezonie jurt i wszystko szlag trafił.  
Zdrożone, głodne konie musiały wreszcie otrzymać siano – które miejscowym zwyczajem było ogólnodostępne dla podróżnych, równie mocno co tubylców doświadczonych niegościnnością tej krainy. I wtedy właśnie, gdy złapali dłuższa chwilę odpoczynku i wlekli się zboczem doliny, na przełaj chowając się z równiny, wtedy powoli zaczęli nabierać nadziei…  
A potem wychwycili na tle krajobrazu, jak Smuga powoi wycofał się ze skraju grzbietu, nawet nie chował lunety. Sprowadził konia kawałek… i jednoznacznym gestem przekazał jedną jakże istotną i diametralnie zmieniającą nastrój wiadomość.  
Żołnierze.  
Nawet gdyby ktoś nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, huki wystrzałów, które zabrzmiały zaraz potem, rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości.  
Zauważyli ich.  
\- Michał!  
Uniósł się w strzemionach, czekał na komendę. On nie był ranny, nie miał dużego obciążenia, miał najdogodniejszą sytuację manewrową.  
\- Znajdź drogę!!  
No żeby to tylko kuźwa było takie proste! Jednak kiwnął dłonią wyraźnie, zgodnie z rozkazem pognał na oślep przez równinę, mijając resztę. Kolejne chwile pamiętał jak przez mgłę…   
I były one chyba najtrudniejsze, z tych, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył. Ignorując odgłosy walki ciskał się po rzadkim lesie, szukając opcji ominięcia moczar… czas uciekał… 

„Na odgłos palby tylna straż wyprawy szybko dołączyła do głównej grupy. Podążyli ku wschodowi, gdzie czerniło się pasmo lasu. Smuga przepuścił do przodu Wilmowskiego z dwojgiem zesłańców i jucznym koniem.   
Oddział żołnierzy wyłonił się zza pagórka. Był to zapewne pościg, który po dwudniowych bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach powracał do Ałdanu. Świadczyły o tym okrzyki i strzały, jakimi żołnierze usiłowali zatrzymać przed nimi gromadkę jeźdźców.   
– Niech ich tajfun porwie! Mogą nas dogonić – zauważył bosman oglądając się.   
Smuga spojrzał za siebie. Uważnie mierzył wzrokiem odległość.   
– Dościgną nas – potwierdził. – Musimy ich powstrzymać!   
Ściągnął konia cuglami. Bosman i Tomek uczynili to samo. Odwrócili się przodem do pościgu.   
– Mierzyć w konie! – rozkazał Smuga.   
Wypalili. Strzały były niecelne, ponieważ wierzchowce przestraszone hukiem omal nie pozrzucały jeźdźców z siodeł. Żołnierze natychmiast rozsypali się w tyralierę.   
Trójka uciekinierów znów pociągnęła za cyngle. Tym razem strzały były celniejsze. Dwóch jeźdźców z wierzchowcami zwaliło się na ziemię. Następna salwa zmusiła pościg do większej ostrożności. Żołnierze zwolnili tempo pogoni, jeszcze bardziej rozciągnęli tyralierę. Smuga spojrzał na czołówkę karawany. Wilmowski już dojeżdżał do lasu.   
– Umykajmy – rozkazał. Ruszyli z kopyta pochyliwszy się w siodłach. Za nimi rozbrzmiały przeciągłe okrzyki.   
Tomek zerknął za siebie.   
– Skrzydła pościgu wysuwają się do przodu! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo.   
– Chcą nas okrążyć – odkrzyknął bosman.   
Ponaglili wierzchowce, które w morderczym galopie brzuchami prawie dotykały ziemi. Karłowaty las był już bardzo blisko.   
Naraz za uciekającymi posypały się kule. Właśnie wpadli między drzewa. Nagle koń Tomka zarżał boleśnie, rzucił się w bok, a następnie w pełnym pędzie runął na ziemię.   
Tomek na szczęście zdążył wysunąć nogi ze strzemion, zanim wyleciał z siodła. W powietrzu wywinął kozła i padł na plecy na miękki mech. Przez chwilę leżał oszołomiony. Obydwaj jego towarzysze z trudem osadzili rozpędzone konie. Triumfalny wrzask pogoni rozniósł się szerokim echem. Tomek postękując dźwignął się szybko na nogi, zanim doń przybiegli przestraszeni Smuga i bosman.  
– Nic mi nie jest... Trafili konia – uspokoił ich.   
– Właź na szkapę! – krzyknął bosman. Podsadził przyjaciela jak piórko i usadowił go na swoim wierzchowcu.   
– Tomku, pędź i zatrzymaj ojca – polecił Smuga, podnosząc karabin młodzieńca. – Walka nieunikniona... Spiesz się! Sami nie powstrzymamy pościgu!   
Tomek zagryzł wargi. Za moment oddalił się galopem. Smuga ukryty za drzewem spokojnie przyłożył karabin do ramienia. Mierzył krótko. Najbliższy jeździec szeroko rozkrzyżowując ramiona spadł z konia.   
Karabin Smugi pluł ogniem raz za razem.   
Bosman tymczasem zdjął siodło z zabitego konia Tomka. Tracenie skromnego ekwipunku osobistego w tym surowym kraju groziło niemal śmiercią. Zarzucił siodło na wierzchowca Smugi.  
Przystanął za rozłożystą brzozą i razem z przyjacielem zaczął razić pościg kulami.   
Skrzydła pogoni już docierały do lasu. Smuga i bosman, by uniknąć odcięcia od czoła karawany, rozpoczęli szybki odwrót, ostrzeliwując się.   
Okrzyki żołnierzy oraz ostra palba karabinowa pozwoliły Wilmowskiemu zorientować się, że jego towarzysze są w niebezpieczeństwie. Zamiast uciekać dalej, wraz z Nataszą i Zbyszkiem zawrócił ku nim.   
Niebawem spotkali Tomka. Razem pospieszyli na pomoc dwóm śmiałkom. Wilmowski jednym spojrzeniem ocenił krytyczną sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Żołnierze z pościgu straciwszy kilku ludzi zeskakiwali z koni; kryjąc się za drzewami zataczali półkole. Widać było, że zamierzają otoczyć uciekinierów.   
– Zbyszek i Natasza! Pilnować koni – krzyknął Wilmowski. Obaj z Tomkiem włączyli się do walki.   
Wzmocniony celny ogień trochę ostudził zapał pościgu. Żołnierze ostrożnie przesuwali się od drzewa do drzewa. Kilku Kozaków okrzykami zachęcało Jakutów do szarży, lecz ci nie okazywali zapału do otwartego natarcia.   
Smuga pragnął uniknąć walki wręcz, która przy liczebnej przewadze wroga musiałaby się skończyć sromotną klęską.   
Dlatego też, powstrzymując pogoń strzałami, z wolna wycofywał się z karawaną coraz głębiej w las. Zaniepokojony obserwował żołnierzy formujących bardziej zwarty szyk.   
– Panie Smuga, źle z nami – naraz zawołał bosman.   
– Do diabła, oni szykują się do ataku! – dodał Smuga.   
– A jakże, przyparli nas do bagniska. Zerknij pan za siebie, a zrozumiesz ich taktykę.   
Teren obniżał się ku wschodowi. Pomiędzy drzewami przeświecały bajorka porosłe żółto-zielonymi kępami.   
– Andrzeju, prowadź nas w moczary – rozkazał Smuga.   
– Ugrzęźniemy w bagnisku – zaoponował Wilmowski.”

\- Co z tą drogą, Michał?!  
\- Nie ma drogi!!! – wrzasnął lekarz z rozpaczą, wypadając spomiędzy drzew – Wszędzie są jebane bagna!!  
Widział długie sekundy namysłu na twarzy brata. A potem Smuga spojrzał krótko na bosmana. Jeden ruch głowy.  
\- Wycofujcie się w bagniska…  
\- Ale…  
\- Wycofajcie się! Już!  
\- Nie mamy dokąd! – w głosie Wilmowskiego zabrzmiała desperacja. Dowódca wyprawy spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Potem na las. Potem znów na niego…  
\- Wycofajcie się najgłębiej, aż do bagien… znajdźcie najlepszą pozycję do strzelania… Tomek, ty też się wycofujesz – najwyraźniej on sam zrezygnował z bezcelowej ucieczki – Gdy pogoń zajmie się nami, wycofajcie się brzegiem lasu…  
I przez jedną cholernie długą sekundę Michał był pewien, że nikt nie usłucha tej zmiany planów. Ale potem Wilmowski krótko skinął głową, pognali resztę wzrokiem.   
Bosman zerknął na nich, pokiwał głową stanowczo. Twarz Tomka była blada jak płótno. Rozdzielenie się w ten sposób mogło znaczyć tylko jedno…  
Michał zeskoczył z konia, stanął przy drzewach koło Nowickiego. Spokojnie przygotował się do walki.  
Napotkał na sobie spojrzenie brata, na krótką chwilę ich oczy się spotkały. I w tych szarych nie było już ani śladu wrogości. Tylko spokój…  
\- Jakie mają szanse? – bosman nie próbował nawet się odwracać, razem z nimi słał kulę za kulą w zbliżającą się pogoń.  
\- Żadne… - Smuga zawarł szczęki konwulsyjnie, zerwał się na chwilę, władował pocisk w najbliższego jeźdźca. – Potrzebny nam cholerny cud!!   
Krzyki z tyłu przeszyły ich wszystkich większym strachem niż wizja śmierci. Pozostali się wycofali z bagnisk… żołnierze okrążyli skraje lasu, zostało utopienie się, lub śmierć w walce.  
Amunicja zaczęła się kończyć…  
Michał z coraz większym spokojem myślał o nieuniknionym. Wyjął zza pasa szeroki nóż, wyjął też rewolwer. Widział kątem oka, jak to samo uczynił Smuga. Tomkowi lekko drżały dłonie, gdy przewieszał sztucer na bark i dobywał krótkiej broni.  
Bosman ujął karabin w dłonie niczym maczugę. Spojrzał po nich szybko. Ostatni raz spotkały się oczy ich wszystkich…   
A potem Nowicki wyskoczył zza drzewa. 

„Wtem rozległ się przeciągły świst, potężniejący z każdą sekundą. Jakuci zatrwożeni stanęli jak wrośnięci w ziemię. Zapomniawszy o walce, z zadartymi do góry głowami wpatrywali się w niebo.   
Bosman z rozpędem wpadł między nich. Jednego grzmotnął kolbą karabinu, drugiego wywrócił uderzeniem pięści, a potem zwarł się z kozackim dowódcą. Była to jednak krótka i samotna walka, gdyż wszyscy inni przerażeni patrzyli w górę na niezwykłe zjawisko.   
Po nieboskłonie mknęła z południa na północ oślepiająca kula ognista, wlokąc za sobą długi, czarny ogon... Niebawem zniknęła za drzewami gdzieś w tajdze. Potężny, głuchy grzmot wstrząsnął ziemią.... Niebo rozżarzyło się do białości, potem stało się żółtoczerwone, a w końcu poszarzało w półmroku. Gorący wiatr powiał z huraganową mocą. Kładł drzewa, wywracał konie i ludzi. W szeregach Jakutów wszczął się popłoch.   
– Ogda! Ogda! – rozbrzmiewały przerażone głosy.   
Jakuci porzucili karabiny, chwytali konie, gromadnie uciekali z upiornego lasu. Panika ich udzieliła się i Kozakom.   
Zaczęli umykać. Przeraźliwe okrzyki strachu oddalały się coraz bardziej. Po jakimś czasie wichura ucichła, choć niebo wciąż jeszcze pogrążone było w półmroku.   
Oszołomieni podróżnicy spoglądali na siebie wylękłym, niedowierzającym wzrokiem, nic nie rozumiejąc.   
– Czyżby to był koniec świata?! – zawołał bosman, niepewnie rozglądając się dokoła.   
– Jakiś niezwykły kataklizm dotknął ziemi – drżącym głosem odparł Wilmowski.   
– Jakuci wołali, że to znak Ogdy, czyli boga ognia i błyskawic – wtrącił Zbyszek, który zdążył nieco poznać mowę krajowców.   
– Do licha z przesądami! Chwytać konie i w drogę! – krzyknął Smuga.”

\- Proszę bardzo, pan zamawiał cholerny cud raz… na miejscu czy na wynos? – Michał bardzo powoli odzyskał głos, by cokolwiek mruknąć.   
\- Szyderca się znalazł! – prychnął na niego Smuga – Na koń, ruchy, spadamy!!   
Ruszyli nerwowo, na szybko, co jakiś czas zerkając za siebie. Ale gniew boski zbyt przeraził pogoń, by miała podjąć pościg.   
Pierwszy zaczął się cicho śmiać Nowicki. Kiwając głową rozglądał się po zniszczeniach lasu i zaczął cicho mruczeć:  
\- Ogda… Ogda, brachu, masz u mnie konia z rzędem i butelczynę jamajki. Cholerny cud… naprawdę, stary… szacunek. Ja nawet nie wiem, co żeś zrobił, ale już cię lubię!  
Tomek podchwycił nastrój, powoli ze wszystkich zeszło napięcie. Z rozbawieniem więc przyjęli słowa   
\- Panie bosmanie, pan nie wie, co zrobił Ogda, a ja nie wiem, jak ja to mam opisać! Co mam powiedzieć Sally w liście, że dostaliśmy pomoc z kosmosu?  
\- Zrozumie – uznał ze śmiechem Smuga, a widząc jego zmianę nastawienia, Michał postanowił zaryzykować i się odezwał.  
\- Ona może i tak, pewnie się idzie do tego przyzwyczaić, że was coś spotyka dziwnego…. – wyczekujące spojrzenia utkwiły się w nim – Ale jak ja to wytłumaczę po powrocie…?  
Z ulgą usłyszał śmiech z ich strony. Smuga machnął ręką.  
\- A tam się przejmujesz. Zaczniesz od pozytywów, potem, że w sumie nic ci nie jest, że oczywiście uważałeś i… - odwrócił się do brata w siodle, dodał tonem rady – Powiesz, że nie miałeś pojęcia o ryzyku. I nigdy byś się na to nie pisał, gdybyś wiedział, jesteś odpowiedzialny i takie tam… uszy po sobie, kiwaj głową i idź w zaparte, że nie byłeś świadomy ryzyka.  
\- I to zadziała? – upewnił się Michał ku rozbawieniu reszty.  
\- Oczywiście! – pewność w głosie Smugi najpierw go ubawiła, a potem nagle dała mu do myślenia.  
\- Ale…  
Chyba nie tylko jemu, bo Wilmowski obrzucił ich uważnym spojrzeniem i rzucił znacząco:  
\- Aha…?  
Niewinny uśmiech, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi jasno obrazował, na kim Smuga miał okazję przetestować trafność swojej taktyki. Tomek dusił się w swojej dłoni, Tadek śmiał się otwarcie.  
Michał zdał sobie sprawę, że i on się cicho śmieje.   
\- No dobrze – uciął Smuga, chyba nie chcąc zarobić ochrzanu – Pośmialiśmy się, ale teraz wszyscy cisza, jedziemy jak najdalej się da – widząc ich zmęczone miny, dodał tonem woźnicy, który metoda kija i marchewki usiłuje skłonić do posłuszeństwa zaprzęg – Jak uda nam się złapać odległość, będziemy mogli rozpalić ognisko…  
\- O tak! – Tomek wzniósł oczy do nieba – Zlitowali się!!  
\- Ogień! Królestwo za ogień! – zgodził się cicho Michał, rad, że nie on jeden znienawidził ten ziąb.  
\- Ja to bym coś bardziej przekąsił… - mruknął Nowicki na to.  
Spojrzenia pełne wyrzutu zwróciły się na niego, bo oczywiście teraz już wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że są głodni.  
\- Będzie i jedzenie, i ognisko – zawyrokował Smuga uciszając wszystkich – Ale teraz jedźmy już.   
I był jakiś spokój w tym, jak wszyscy ruszyli w ustalonym szyku.   
Jak wymieniali się jeszcze krótkimi spojrzeniami, upewniając, że nikomu nic nie jest. I, co było dla Michała najmilszym zaskoczeniem, był naturalnie częścią owego spokoju. 

Nie jechał obok nich… po raz pierwszy jechał z nimi.


	6. Tomorrow comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwieńczenie trudów i niebezpieczeństw, po którym rodzi się nadzieja, że jednak wszystko może zakończyć się pomyślnie...

\- Tadek, schowaj rum!  
Nowicki obrócił się na wracającego z rekonesansu Smugę i z oburzeniem zwrócił uwagę:  
\- Brachu, a czy ja kogoś częstuję?  
Tomek wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy po minie kierownika wyprawy widać było, że chwilowo nie ma argumentu. Picie alkoholu na nocnym biwaku w tajdze mogłoby się rzeczywiście dla niektórych skończyć źle, ale Nowickiego problem kaca czy upojenia po prostu nie dotyczył. A skoro nie dzielił się z nikim, równie dobrze sprawy nie byłoby. Więc Smuga machnął na to ręką.  
\- Nie kładziecie się? – potoczył spojrzeniem po reszcie.  
\- Coś my się tak zagadali – bosman wyraźnie cieszył się z ciepła ogniska, machnął na Smugę ponownie – Nie marudź, siadaj z nami… chyba, że żeś co wyniuchał?  
\- Nie, pusto i cicho – odpowiedział od razu Tomek, który wybrał się przejrzeć teren razem z podróżnikiem.  
\- No i tak może być! – ucieszył się marynarz we wspólnym imieniu. Nie musiał namawiać ich po raz kolejny, dosiedli się do ogniska. Smuga wyłapał tylko, że pośród nich brakuje dwóch osób.  
\- Zbyszek i Natasza poszli spać – Wilmowski odpowiedział mu, nim w ogóle padło pytanie – Ta ucieczka trochę ich zmęczyła.  
\- Trudno się dziwić… - Smuga skinął głową z namysłem.  
\- Już nie będziemy tak blisko traktu? – upewnił się Tomek, patrząc po ich twarzach kolejno.  
\- Nie, pojedziemy przez lasy. Spróbujemy złapać kapitana Niekrasowa i razem z nim spłynąć w dół rzeki…  
\- A jak nie spotkamy go? – odezwał się, dotąd milczący Michał.  
Spojrzenie zwróciło się więc na niego.  
\- Coś wymyślimy…  
\- Wiele masz planów awaryjnych?  
\- Ze cztery – Smuga pokiwał z namysłem głową – Do ośmiu, bo kilka z nich się nie wszystkim spodoba.  
Tomek zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- A w którym z nich była kula ognia spadająca z nieba?  
Smuga posłał mu niby to zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Mądrala… w żadnym, to był zbieg okoliczności. Bardzo korzystny dla nas, ale…  
\- Nie ma zbiegów okoliczności! – zaprotestował bosman.  
\- Tadku… nie będziemy znów przez to przechodzić – Wilmowski starał się chyba ukrócić debatę, ale nikt się tym nie przejął.  
\- Są rzeczy, które się mają dziać i się nie da tego wyjaśnić!  
\- No błagam… - Smuga pokręcił głową – Czyli co, magiczna siła zrobiła „bum” i się coś stało?  
\- Nie, ale czasami dzieją się dziwne rzeczy…  
\- Przesądy… - nagle podróżnik urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że Tomek się śmieje. Spojrzał na niego, potem na Nowickiego. Westchnął ciężko – Pierwszy, który powie „wróżbita” albo „Port Side” będzie rano sprzątał obóz!  
Wybuch cichego śmiechu potoczył się wokoło. Nowicki wyciągnął ku nim dłoń nad ogniem.  
\- „Przestaniesz się śmiać…”  
\- Tadek.  
\- „…kiedy między tobą a śmiercią…” – dorzucił Tomek.  
\- „stanie mały chłopiec!” – dokończył radośnie Tadek, za nic mając oburzoną minę Smugi.  
Wilmowski śmiał się z nich w najlepsze.  
\- No, nie zaprzeczysz, Janie, że to się akurat sprawdziło.  
\- Brutus – syknął na niego Smuga.  
Nagle wzrok Tomka spoczął na Michale, który po prostu na nich patrzył i za jasną cholerę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.  
\- Ach! Bo pan nie wie, z czego się śmiać! – zmitygował się chłopak, szybko zaczął mówić – Więc, zaraz jak wyjechałem z Warszawy, popłynęliśmy do Australii.  
\- Tak… - Michał był zdrowo zaskoczony faktem, że wliczono go w towarzystwo i teraz Nowicki podjął opowieść.  
\- No i żeśmy mieli fajrant w Port Sidzie, i tam się nasz „mały chłopiec” – ostentacyjnie wskazał Tomka – napatoczył na wróżbitę żebraka. No i dostał wróżbę, że dostanie przyjaciela, co to nigdy się do niego nie odezwie, i znajdzie coś, czego inni będą szukali nadaremnie.  
\- Dziwne trochę… - uznał powoli Michał.  
\- To nie wszystko! – Tomek opanował rozbawienie.  
\- Ten się zaczął nabijać z wróżbity – Tadek wskazał Smugę dłonią, który teraz przewrócił oczami – I dostał wróżbę pierwsza klasa! „Przestaniesz się śmiać, kiedy między tobą a śmiercią stanie mały chłopiec.” No o kogo chodzić mogło, sam pan się dowiesz i…  
\- Bosmanie! – obruszył się Tomek.  
\- Cichaj, brachu, opowiadam! Wszystko cacy, nikt na poważnie tego nie wziął… ale podczas rejsu woda uszkodziła iluminator w kajucie z tygrysem i…  
\- Z czym przepraszam?! – przerwał mu Michał ze zgrozą.  
\- Z tygrysem bengalskim, który płynął z nami do Cejlonu – wyjaśnił Wilmowski spokojnie.  
\- Dajcie spokój… - jęknął lekarz cicho.  
Tym razem wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Tak. Nie lubił tygrysów, zwrócili już na to uwagę.  
\- No i cóż dalej…? – spytał, gdy przestali się cieszyć z jego miny.  
\- No i go trzeba było przenieść gdzie indziej – podjął Smuga, ale szybko mu przerwano.  
\- Ty tam cicho, ja opowiadam! – oburzył się Nowicki – No! Dziękuję! Tygrysa żeśmy przenieśli, wszyscy poszli spać. No i rano nasz smyk upierdliwy wstał i się postanowił pobawić w strzelanie do puszek… pan widzisz, zrobiliśmy mu numer, że będzie niby musiał nam żarcie ogarniać… no i chłopaczyna przejął, no to go uczyłem co nieco z pukawki strzelać, zrobiliśmy sobie strzelnicę w pustej kajucie na samym dole. No i Tomek sobie tam wparował, uchachany, że się pobawi w polowanie… no i pan nie zgadniesz, co tam było!  
\- Prawdziwy tygrys w klatce… - uznał powoli Michał.  
\- Lepiej! Tygrys, a i owszem, ino bez klatki i ze Smugą pod ścianą! – bosman klasnął w dłonie, gdy lekarz poszarzał na twarzy.  
\- Czemu nie go zabiłeś!? – z oburzeniem spojrzał na brata.  
Ten niezręcznie rozłożył ręce.  
\- Dlatego, że… nie miałem przy sobie broni.  
\- Nie miałeś broni? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Michał.  
\- No… tygrys miał być w klatce, ale podczas przenoszenia ktoś naruszył skobel i… i no cóż… - wzruszył ramionami – Ale Tomek wparował, chwilę popatrzył i go zastrzelił.  
\- Najpierw to Tomek zaliczył szok roku jeśli nie życia! – doprecyzował młodzik, kręcąc głową – Ja sobie idę, na spokojnie, postrzelać do puszek… otwieram drzwi… no i… no i… - brakło mu słów, rozłożył ręce.  
Tadek zaczął się śmiać, udał, że zamyka drzwi z powrotem.  
\- „Przepraszam, pomyłka!”  
Tym razem nawet Michał dołączył do śmiechu.  
\- I zabiłeś tygrysa? – upewnił się, patrząc na Tomka z szacunkiem. No co za dzieciak…  
\- Nie, najpierw to ja niemal umarłem ze strachu… potem dotarło do mnie, że pan Smuga mi pomoże… a potem, że jednak nie, bo nie ma broni – zduszony śmiech reszty – No i potem zabiłem tygrysa, ale pan Smuga i tak na niego skoczył…  
\- Bez broni?  
\- A co, go miałem na smycz złapać?  
\- Nosić broń!  
\- Dzięki, na to wpadłem potem sam…  
\- Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło – Wilmowski dokończył historię – A my zyskaliśmy niepodważalny argument, gdy mowa o zbiegach okoliczności.  
\- To jest wyjątek potwierdzający regułę, dobra?  
\- Było więcej takich wyjątków… - zauważył łagodnie Andrzej i kolejny raz zasłużył na cierpiętnicze spojrzenie Smugi.  
\- Znalazłem Sally w buszu i dostałem psa jako przyjaciela! – zgodził się Tomek z przejęciem.  
\- Kiedyś podwędziłem kumplowi własną kurtkę, którą on wpierw, menda jedna, podwędził mi! – dodał Tadek z namaszczeniem.  
\- Dostałem w twarz mapami – roześmiał się cicho Wilmowski.  
\- O ty cholero! – teraz to Smuga już jawnie przebił go wzrokiem – Musiałeś, tak?!  
\- Ale to cudny przykład jest! – poparł śmiejącego się serdecznie Andrzeja, Nowicki.  
\- Ale co takiego? Halo? Ja chcę wiedzieć! – Tomek uniósł rękę – Tato! Ja tej opowieści nie znam…  
\- Nie znasz i nie poznasz – mruknął Smuga, wstając od ognia.  
\- Siedź – Wilmowski przytrzymał go za łokieć i nie napotkał oporu, zdecydowanie usadził go z powrotem – To jest bardzo dobry przykład…  
\- Cudny – westchnął podróżnik, ale skapitulował – No… dobra, opowiadaj… już i tak nam nie podarują…  
Ale było jakieś ciepło w jego oczach. Śmiał się. I nie próbował zabrać ręki od dłoni, wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem gapił się w ogień, gdy Wilmowski podjął opowieść, o tym jak jeden przypadek sprawił, że w ogóle tutaj siedzą w tej chwili. Jeden mały przypadek, spóźnienie się na statek i spontaniczna decyzja.  
Patrząc na nich, śmiejąc się cicho i kręcąc tylko głową, Michał nie rozumiał, jak kiedykolwiek mógł nie dostrzegać, że tych dwóch łączy coś więcej niż zwykła sympatia przyjacielska…  
Długo siedzieli, śmiejąc się i wspominając kolejne chwile, gdy los zadrwił z nich w mniej lub bardziej zabawny sposób.  
W końcu Smuga przerwał posiedzenie.  
\- Dobra, gada się miło, wszystko fajnie, ale rano ruszamy dalej. To jeszcze nie koniec, na statku posiedzimy sobie na spokojnie. Teraz do spania. Biorę pierwszą wartę…  
\- Wezmę drugą – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń.  
\- Nie.  
\- Dostałeś kulkę – przypomniał mu Michał, sam właściwie nie wiedząc, czemu zabierając głos.  
\- Dokładnie, dziękuję za poparcie – Smuga skinął mu głową – Nie bierzesz żadnej warty, śpisz do rana.  
Wilmowski mruknął tylko coś o byciu nadopiekuńczym, ale nie kłócił się, położył się do namiotu. Podzielili się wartami, Michał wziął drugą, ale jakoś nie mógł spać. Nieracjonalnie spięty wyczekiwał chwili, gdy sam na sam spędzi chwilę z bratem, zmieniając go na straży obozu.  
W końcu nie wytrzymał czekania, wylazł ze śpiwora i wysunął się na chłód rozgwieżdżonej nocy. Smudze chyba też za ciepło nie było, bo plątał się wokoło, ruszając ramionami co jakiś czas. Znieruchomiał na widok brata. Uniósł w niezrozumieniu brwi.  
Michał po prostu usiadł przy ogniu, kiwając mu bezsensownie głową. Nie wiedział, jak i czy w ogóle powinien zaczynać rozmowę. Po prostu siedział przez długą chwilę. W końcu Smuga sam do niego podszedł, nie mówił jednak wiele, pochylił się do brata i szepnął:  
\- Jeśli chcesz pogadać, to się musimy odsunąć. Teraz sen jest najlżejszy… obudzimy ich.  
Michał szybko pokiwał głową odsunął się więc razem z nim, okrążając obóz. Smuga przeczesywał gąszcz wzrokiem, ale kiwnął na niego dłonią.  
\- Słucham cię…  
\- Ja… - Michał zawahał się, wzruszył ramionami – nie chciałem nic konkretnego…  
Na chwilę szare oczy spoczęły na jego twarzy. Smuga milczał dłuższy moment, a potem cicho odparł:  
\- Za to ja chciałem… dziękuję za zabicie Pawłowa.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, gad zasługiwał na więcej nawet, ale nie było czasu…  
Smuga wrócił spojrzeniem do niego.  
\- Andrzej powiedział mi, że uratowałeś mu życie. Dziękuję – miał spokój w głosie, ale nie tak sztuczny i zimny, jak zazwyczaj, gdy do niego mówił. Taki domowy, rozluźniony spokój.  
Michał skinął lekko głową.  
\- Myślałem, że zdążę go dorwać, nim strzeli…  
\- Stałeś za daleko.  
\- Skąd wiesz…? – spytał odruchowo lekarz.  
\- Natasza mówiła.  
\- Jej też spytałeś… - Michał nagle zrozumiał – Nie mogłeś uwierzyć, że postarałbym się zabić Pawłowa, nim on strzeli do Wilmowskiego.  
\- Nie – stanowcze spojrzenie zwróciło się znów na jego oczy – W to nie wątpiłem ani przez chwilę – zawiesił głos i dodał – Gdybym w to wątpił, nie pojechałbyś do Ałdanu.  
Michał patrzył na niego przez bardzo długą chwilę, nim odezwał się cicho:  
\- Ufasz mi?  
\- Bardziej niż myślisz.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się… - uznał powoli, kiwając głową.  
\- Mhm… wiem – brat zmieszał się nagle, odwrócił wzrok. Dwa okrążenia zrobili w milczeniu, nim Smuga znów zabrał głos. – Przepraszam…  
\- Nie z twojej winy mi nie ufasz, nie przepraszaj.  
\- Nie przepraszam cię za to… - odparł sucho podróżnik, potem nabrał więcej zimnego powietrza w płuca, jakby szykując się do bardzo niewygodnej rozmowy – Ja…  
\- Wiem – Michał nagle oparł same końcem palców o jego przedramię – Nie przepraszaj. Rozumiem. Miałeś prawo.  
\- Nie miałem…  
\- Ja zrobiłbym to samo na twoim miejscu…- ujrzał jak twarz brata blednie, dodał spokojnie i zdecydowanie – Ja też przywaliłbym ci, gdybyś groził mojej rodzinie. Wygłupiłem się. Moja wina, dobrze, że nie dałeś mi w mordę… koniec tematu, na ciul drążyć?  
Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że wywiąże się o to kłótnia. A potem Smuga odwrócił wzrok na ziemię, nic nie odpowiedział. Minęło kilka długich minut snucia się wokół obozu w milczeniu.  
Jeszcze kolejnych kilka… potem minuty zamieniły się w kwadrans, dwa kwadranse…  
Skończyła się pierwsza wachta. Ale Smuga nie położył się spać. Łaził dalej, teraz to on dodatkowo, co jakiś czas patrząc jak Michał przygląda się lasom wokoło.  
\- Chcesz o czymś pogadać? – spytał wreszcie cicho lekarz.  
Można by rzec, zamrożona w beznamiętnym wyrazie twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Tylko oczy Smugi zdradziły jakiś namysł, jakieś wahanie. Opuścił je jednak ku ziemi dość szybko.  
\- „Chcieć” to złe słowo… ale wiem, że powinienem.  
\- Mhm… to coś złego?  
\- Zależy kogo pytać.  
\- A według ciebie? – Michał udawał, że nie ma pojęcia, do jakiej rozmowy jest ten wstęp, spokojnie na niego zerknął.  
\- Hm?  
\- Według ciebie… czy to coś złego… czy nie?  
\- Nie.  
\- No to nie powinno cię obchodzić zdanie innych – zauważył Michał bez większych emocji – Nigdy cię nie obchodziło.  
\- Nie wiem, czy jest to złe twoim zdaniem – Smuga zatrzymał się, spojrzał na niego i chwilę wyraźnie się zastanawiał.  
\- A jak myślisz?  
I nagle brat się wycofał. Michał wręcz widział, jak z jego oczu znika determinacja, zostaje tylko gorycz. On był pewien jednej reakcji, nie liczył się z żadną inną. Skinął powoli głową.  
\- Myślę, że porozmawiamy o tym na statku.  
\- Czemu nie teraz?  
\- Bo… - Smuga zawahał się, a potem najszczerzej jak dotąd mu się zdarzyło, wyjaśnił – Bo cieszy mnie, że chwilę na siebie nie warczymy… i będę cię potrzebował w ucieczce z tego kraju… a po tej rozmowie nie będziesz już chciał mnie po swojej stronie.  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz…? – ze szczerym smutkiem spytał Michał.  
Podróżnik pokręcił głową.  
\- Po prostu to wiem… - otrząsnął się z zadumy i spytał innym tonem – Jesteś zmęczony, obudzić cię za godzinę, czy…?  
\- A gdybym ci powiedział, że o czymkolwiek nie chcesz porozmawiać, nie zmieni to dla mnie faktu, że jesteś moim bratem i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej?  
\- To… ty nawet nie wiesz, o czym mowa! Nie możesz nic stwierdzać takiego, gdy nie wiesz… - zacisnął zęby kurczowo, odwrócił znów wzrok na mrok nocy.  
\- Bynajmniej. Mogę i stwierdzam… że mi na tobie zależy i o cokolwiek chodzi, nie jest to dla mnie istotniejsze od tego, kim jesteś dla mnie.  
\- Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybyś wiedział, co mam na myśli – uciął cicho Smuga – Kładziesz się, czy…  
\- Młody… - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo nie nazywał go tak od bardzo dawna – Janek… rzecz w tym, że ja… że ja wiem, co masz na myśli i wiem, o czym chcesz pogadać. I wiem, czego się boisz, i absolutnie cię za to nie winię, rozumiem to i cię przepraszam.  
\- Za… za co niby…? – spytał jakimś nieswoim głosem, unosząc na niego rozdarty wątpliwościami wzrok.  
\- Za to, że choć przez chwilę myślałeś, że mógłbym cię znienawidzić za to, kogo kochasz – Michał mówił cicho, łagodnie i szczerze, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna – Powinieneś mieć pewność, że to dla mnie nic nie zmieni i…  
\- Chwila, moment, ty…  
\- Ja wiem, tak – dokończył za niego z lekkim uśmiechem Michał, bo nie umiał zachować powagi na widok tak nieporadnie zdruzgotanej miny brata – Wiem o was, tobie i Andrzeju. Części sam się domyśliłem, część słyszałem… nienaumyślnie… a o część go spytałem w drodze do Ałdanu. Miał ci nie mówić… sam chciałem… chciałem sam z tobą… pomówić… - urwał niezręcznie, bo twarz Smugi skamieniała na te słowa ponownie.  
Długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, a gdy podróżnik wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był suchy i odarty z barwy.  
\- Od jak dawna wiesz?  
\- Od Ałdanu.  
\- Dlatego obiecałeś go ochronić?  
\- Tak. Bo zrozumiałem, ile on dla ciebie znaczy…  
\- Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?  
\- Zamierzałem poczekać, aż sam zaczniesz rozmowę – odparł łagodnie Michał – I zamierzałem… poczekać, aż sam się przekonasz, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem.  
\- Nigdy nie miałem cię za wroga.  
\- Ale miałeś za zagrożenie i ci się nie dziwię… - gdy nadal nie doczekał się jednoznacznej reakcji, Michał złapał go za ramię.  
Bardzo niezdecydowany, rozbiegany wzrok wbił się w jego twarz. Bał się… czekał na haczyk, czekał na to jedno „ale”, na koniec tej dobrej strony rozmowy.  
Michał pokręcił powoli głową.  
\- Cieszę się – rzekł cicho – I nie ma w tym żadnego „ale”, żadnego „tylko”, żadnego nagabywania, żadnych pytań czy wyrzutów. Mówiłem to jemu, mówię i tobie… pomyliłem się. Mea culpa.  
\- Ja… - Smuga opuścił wzrok – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć…  
\- To nie mów nic – Michał uśmiechnął się słabo – Czasami nie trzeba mówić i…  
\- Dziękuję – przerwał mu cicho podróżnik – Naprawdę. Dziękuję.  
\- Za to, że raz jeden nie jestem skurwielem?  
\- Nie – wreszcie ujrzał mały, blady uśmiech na jego twarzy – Za to, że jesteś… po prostu…  
\- Jestem i będę dalej, jeśli mi pozwolisz…  
I tym razem uśmiech był już pewniejszy. Michał ośmielił się na tyle, by oprzeć ramię o plecy brata, gdy ruszyli znów w kółko obozu. Chwilę szli w ciszy, a on nie czuł od Smugi żadnego napięcia, żadnego dyskomfortu z racji tak bliskiego kontaktu. Jakby rzeczywiście brat po prostu mu zaufał…  
\- Mogę mieć pytanie? – spytał już tonem żartów.  
\- Mam się bać?  
\- No… trochę…?  
\- No to może jednak…  
\- Co się musiało stać, żebyście się wzajemnie ogarnęli, że to nie jest przyjaźń? – Michał chyba olał jego mierny sprzeciw.  
Z lekkim rozbawieniem wyłapał, że brat się zmieszał.  
\- Na serio? – spytał Smuga cicho.  
\- Serio, serio, to dopiero pierwsze pytanie… mam jeszcze… trzy… siedem… dwanaście! Zacząłem od najmniej dziwnego i…  
\- Michał, stop… my ledwie od trzech dni na siebie nie warczymy, nie przeginaj, co? – ofuknął go sykiem Smuga.  
Ale nawet nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia. Tak samo jak Michał nie tuszował szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy na niego zerknął.  
Cholera jasna, może jednak ta wyprawa nie była taka zła…?  
Przegadali w sumie resztę drugiej warty, Nowicki zmienił ich obu, z lekkim uśmiechem widząc, że chyba coś tutaj się drastycznie zmieniło. Smuga nie położył się także w kącie namiotu, po krótkim wahaniu wsunął się do śpiwora obok Wilmowskiego.  
Andrzej syknął z wyrzutem, gdy oprawszy się głową o cudze ramię, poczuł drastyczną różnicę temperatur. Mimo to przysunął się bliżej, uśmiechając się przez sen.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać o twoim sojuszu z moim bratem – mruknął Smuga szeptem, kładąc się obok.  
Wilmowski przetoczył się tak, by wygodniej oprzeć się o niego.  
\- O… powiedział ci, że wie? – uznał z umiarkowanym szokiem.  
\- On już wie?! – ucieszył się Tomek zza ścianki.  
\- Tomku… do spania…  
Ale szelest oddzielającej siatki mówił sam za siebie. Rozczochrany jak nieboskie stworzenie Tomek usiadł w śpiworze, wyglądając bardziej jak gąsienica z ludzką głową. Wbił w nich uszczęśliwiony wzrok.  
\- Wygrałem!  
\- Znów się o coś…  
\- Wygrałem ten przegrany dwa lata temu rum od bosmana.  
\- Masz niecałe osiemnaście lat, nie wolno ci się zakładać o alkohol – przypomniał mu Wilmowski grobowo.  
\- Mogę iść do pana bosmana i mu powiedzieć?  
\- Możesz iść spać.  
\- Ale…  
\- Spać – zgodził się Smuga – Albo będziesz jutro sprzątał obóz.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe – uznał Tomek, chowając się z powrotem.  
Błogosławiona cisza nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, bo chłopak po chwili zapytał szeptem:  
\- A Zbyszek wie…?  
\- Nie.  
\- To z nim się założę…  
\- Tomku – tym razem oba głosy zabrzmiały jednocześnie.  
\- No już – Tomek zakopał się w śpiwór.  
Smuga zamknął oczy, rozluźniony znajomym ciężarem głowy na barku… odetchnął z głęboką ulgą.  
\- A żona pana brata wie?  
\- Tomek.  
\- Nie wie – odparł mu rozbawiony wyraźnie szept z drugiego namiotu.  
\- O! To niech jej pan nie mówi, dobrze?  
\- Natychmiast macie się wszyscy zamknąć!! – warknął Wilmowski groźnie i tym razem już zapadła cisza.

*****

„Bosman i Tomek już od pięciu dni czuwali na wybrzeżu Amuru. Zaszyci w nadrzeczne krzewy czaili się na wysokiej skarpie stromo opadającej ku wodzie. Marynarz legł na brzuchu. Oparty na łokciach trzymał w dłoniach lunetę. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał przez nią w górę rzeki, to znów wodził wzrokiem po przeciwległym rosyjskim brzegu. Tomek zaś zwracał uwagę na wierzchowce ukryte w zaroślach okalających wysuniętą w rzekę skarpę i milczał zadumany.  
Prawie dwa tygodnie minęły od bitwy z pościgiem, która omal nie zakończyła się tragicznie dla uczestników tajemniczej wyprawy. Jedynie dzięki niezwykłemu, przerażającemu wydarzeniu udało im się ujść z życiem. Potem przez długie, pełne napięcia dni i noce przedzierali się przez kamieniste wzgórza oraz tajgę, aż w końcu dobrnęli do Amuru. Podczas nocnej przeprawy na mandżurski brzeg ponieśli dotkliwą stratę: przepływając rzekę w potajemnie zabranej rybakom łodzi, ciągnęli za nią wierzchowce uwiązane na arkanach. Niestety, trzy z nich zatonęły. Przeciążona ludźmi chybotliwa łódź i ciemność uniemożliwiały jakikolwiek ratunek. Wyczerpani ledwo dotarli do fanzy Fu Czau, gdzie przezorny Smuga pozostawił po bitwie z chunchuzami trochę różnych zapasów. Stary Chińczyk przyjął ich niezwykle gościnnie. O nic nie pytał.  
Zagubiona u podnóża gór fanza stanowiła dla nich nadzwyczaj dogodne schronienie. Wszyscy łaknęli wypoczynku, a wynędzniały Zbyszek i nieprzywykła do nużących konnych jazd Natasza wprost nie byli zdolni do natychmiastowego wyruszenia w dalszą drogę, najeżoną niewiadomymi przeszkodami. Smuga długo głowił się nad ustaleniem marszruty w kierunku morza. Po utracie trzech wierzchowców część uczestników wyprawy musiałaby iść pieszo. Wykluczało to możliwość przybycia na wybrzeże morskie w terminie ustalonym z Panditem Davasarmanem. Cóż by się stało, gdyby odpłynął bez nich, nie mogąc zbytnio przedłużać oczekiwania? Smuga chodził zasępiony. Często po cichu naradzał się z przyjaciółmi.  
Poprzednio zamierzał szybkimi etapami przekraść się przez Mandżurię do rzeki Ussuri, a potem przeprawić się przez nią i brzegiem Imanu, jej dopływu, dotrzeć w pobliże zatoki Tierniej. Utrata części koni oraz osłabienie dwojga zesłańców udaremniały taki plan. Podczas jednej z narad bosman podsunął pewną myśl. Mianowicie przypomniał pożegnanie z kapitanem „Sungaszy”, Niekrasowem.  
Powiedział on wtedy bosmanowi, że zanim Amur zamarznie, odbędzie jeszcze kilka rejsów w górę rzeki. Obiecał również, iż chętnie z powrotem przewiezie wyprawę do Chabarowska. Sygnałem dla zatrzymania holownika miały być cztery wystrzały. Wszyscy byli zdania, że Niekrasowowi można by zaufać.  
Przecież był dawnym zesłańcem politycznym, nienawidził carskich rządów tak jak i oni. Nawet ostrzegał ich przed Pawłowem. Czy jednak teraz nie zawaha się pomóc uciekinierom poszukiwanym przez władze? Czy zaryzykuje życie? Zbyt duża zwłoka groziła katastrofalnymi następstwami. Toteż Smuga wyprawił Tomka z bosmanem na brzeg rzeki, aby próbowali szczęścia. Mijał piąty dzień od opuszczenia fanzy. W tym czasie przepłynęły tylko trzy statki: jeden w górę, a dwa w dół rzeki.  
Według polecenia Smugi wypad nad Amur nie mógł przekroczyć tygodnia. Gdyby w tym terminie nie napotkali „Sungaszy”, zdecydowany był rozpocząć marsz ku wschodowi.  
Oczywiście wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z nikłości szans „polowania” na „Sungaszę”. Przede wszystkim mogli w ogóle nie doczekać się holownika, gdyby zaś płynął w górę Amuru, nie mieli czasu czekać na jego powrót. Poza tym kapitan Niekrasow mógł nie zgodzić się na potajemny przewóz wyjętych spod prawa uczestników wyprawy. Smuga niewiele liczył na szczęśliwy przypadek. Wysłał bosmana i Tomka, gdyż niecierpliwili się oczekując bezczynnie, a Zbyszek i Natasza potrzebowali jeszcze wypoczynku.  
Tymczasem dwaj kompani czuwali bez wytchnienia. Obawiali się, aby „Sungasza” nie minęła ich nocą. Przecież wtedy mogliby jej nie rozpoznać. Trochę przesądny bosman wierzył niezłomnie w szczęśliwą gwiazdę Tomka. Ile to razy jego intuicja i pomysły pomagały im wyjść cało z różnych opresji! Toteż co chwila oddawał Tomkowi lunetę, mówiąc:  
– Zerknij, brachu! Zadawałeś się z różnymi szamanami, to może uda ci się wyczarować „Sungaszę”!  
Tomek niezmordowanie spełniał jego prośby, lecz holownik nie pojawiał się na horyzoncie.  
Piątego dnia po południu Tomek właśnie przygotowywał kolację, gdy bosman lustrujący Amur nagle zawołał:  
– Jakaś krypa wali w dół rzeki!  
Tomek zapomniał o jedzeniu. Spojrzał na zachód. W dali wąska smuga dymu snuła się ku niebu. Po jakimś czasie zaczerniły się kontury statku.  
– Niech mnie rekin połknie, jeśli to nie jakiś holownik typu „Sungaszy”! – znów zawołał marynarz.  
Tomek porwał lunetę. Długo przyglądał się statkowi, a potem podniecony wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem:  
– Nie myli się pan, to holownik! Ciągnie za sobą dwie barki!  
– To już dawno spostrzegłem gołym okiem – z cieniem zarozumiałości rzekł bosman, dumny ze swego sokolego wzroku, co niejednokrotnie z naciskiem podkreślał. – Myślałem, żeś odczytał nazwę!  
– Niestety, dla mnie jeszcze za daleko, może pan zerknie przez lunetę?  
– Iiii, patrz lepiej ty! – odparł bosman. – Zawsze padasz jak kot na cztery łapy, to może i tym razem ci się poszczęści...  
Tomek znów uniósł lunetę. Patrzył skupiony... Nagle odwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
– Bosmanie, to chyba... naprawdę „Sungasza”! Niech pan sprawdzi...  
Marynarz porwał lunetę. Po chwili rzucił ją na ziemię i zaczął się rozbierać.  
– Czy pan oszalał?! – zawołał Tomek. – Po jakie licho ściąga pan spodnie?!  
– W ubraniu źle się płynie – krótko odparł bosman. – To „Sungasza”!  
– Nie myli się pan?! – Tomek nie dowierzał jeszcze.  
– Wiedziałem, brachu, że ty ją wypatrzysz! Zrobiłeś swoje, teraz na mnie kolej. Złożę wizytę kapitanowi Niekrasowowi.  
– Czyżby pan miał zamiar podpłynąć wpław do holownika?  
– A jakże, brachu! Strzelanie nie jest tu dla nas bezpieczne, a poza tym może nawet nie zwróciłoby uwagi Niekrasowa. Przecież znajdujemy się na mandżurskim brzegu!  
– Tak, lecz woda jest bardzo zimna...  
– Nie kłopocz się, nie pierwszyzna to dla mnie!  
– To płyńmy razem!  
– Nic z tego brachu, trzymaj szkapy w pogotowiu. Migiem będę na krypie. Jedź równo z nią w dół rzeki, dopóki nie wrócę do ciebie. Kapujesz?  
– Dobrze, bosmanie, niech pan uważa na siebie!  
– Nie bój się, co ma wisieć, nie utonie...  
Holownik znajdował się od nich zaledwie o jakieś trzysta metrów. Teraz nawet bez pomocy lunety Tomek odczytał jego nazwę.  
To była „Sungasza”.  
Bosman wziął krótki rozbieg. Wprost ze skarpy skoczył do wody. Wypłynął na wierzch kilkanaście metrów od brzegu. Wartki nurt znosił go w dół rzeki. Bosman zaczął płynąć ukosem w kierunku środka koryta. Początkowo szybko oddalał się od wybrzeża. Czujnym wzrokiem spoglądał przed siebie, wypatrując wirów, to znów zerkał na „Sungaszę”, mierząc odległość dzielącą go od niej. Naraz ujrzał przed sobą szerokie, wirujące kolisko.  
Chciał je wyminąć, lecz gwałtowniejszy w tym miejscu nurt pchał go wprost w groźne wiry. Bosman odważnie poddał się prądowi. Był już zaledwie o kilka metrów przed wodną kipielą; zręcznym wyrzutem ciała skrył się pod powierzchnią wody. Potężnymi ruchami rąk i nóg nurkował ukosem, by przeciąć kolisko wiru jak najbliżej dna, a więc w miejscu, gdzie lej był najwęższy.  
Szarpnęło nim mocno, zakołowało, wciągało w dół. Krótkie, ostre wyrzuty rąk uwolniły go ze zdradliwej pułapki. Wkrótce, prychając, bosman wynurzył się z toni, równocześnie poczuł kłujący ból w lewej łydce.  
Przestał walczyć z prądem. „Sungasza” już go doganiała, a tymczasem skurcz stawał się coraz dokuczliwszy. Mimo iż szczękał zębami z zimna, krople potu pojawiły się na jego czole. Gwałtownymi wyrzutami rąk zaczął płynąć w dół rzeki. Jeśli nie doścignie holownika, będzie zgubiony. Skurcz prawie wykręcał mu stopę, paraliżował nogę.  
Po kilku minutach ogromnego wysiłku bosman znalazł się zaledwie o kilka metrów od „Sungaszy”. Wymijała go, sypiąc z komina wielkimi iskrami ognia.  
– Niekrasow! – krzyknął bosman.  
Na krótką chwilę zniknął pod powierzchnią wody. Wynurzył się, walcząc z niemocą. Przed oczyma wirowały mu czarno-czerwone płaty. Ostatkiem sił woli krzyknął jeszcze raz:  
– Niekrasow!  
– Ahoy, kapitanie, człowiek za burtą! – wrzasnął ktoś na holowniku. Koło ratunkowe upadło zaledwie o jedno wyciągnięcie ręki od bosmana. Przytrzymał je dłonią.  
Ciało jego naraz stało się lżejsze. Przesunął ramię przez środek koła, wsparł się na nim. Maszyny na „Sungaszy” ucichły. Koło ratunkowe pociągane za linkę dotknęło burty. Opuszczono drabinkę. Silne dłonie marynarza uchwyciły bosmana za ramiona, pomogły mu wspiąć się na pokład.  
Kolana ugięły się pod bosmanem. Runął na deski pokładu, wprost pod nogi swoich wybawców. Marynarze z „Sungaszy” przewrócili go na plecy, podtrzymali głowę.  
– Kurcz mnie chwycił – szepnął z wysiłkiem. – W porę przyszliście z pomocą...  
– Iwan, wódki! – krzyknął Niekrasow, patrząc nie dowierzającym wzrokiem w sinawą twarz topielca.  
Bosman łyknął siwuchy. Iwan wprawnie masował jego zdrętwiałe członki. Poczuł znaczną ulgę. Siadł już o własnych siłach; odetchnął głęboko.  
– Do licha, niedźwiedziu! Prędzej mógłbym się spodziewać, że znajdę cię w brzuchach carskich szpicli niż w rzece – odezwał się Niekrasow. – A więc jednak nie schwytali was! Gdzie twoi towarzysze? Czy zesłaniec, którego chcieliście uprowadzić z Ałdanu, naprawdę żyje?!  
Bosman zaniemówił ze zdumienia.  
– Gdzie twoi towarzysze? Co z nimi?! – Niekrasow niecierpliwie ponowił pytania.  
– Wszyscy żyją... – ostrożnie odparł bosman.  
Nie mógł pojąć, w jaki sposób kapitan „Sungaszy” dowiedział się o wyprawie do Ałdanu i zesłańcu.”

Tak, nie spodziewali się ani tego, z jaką prędkością wieści się rozeszły, ani tego z jakim entuzjazmem przekazywano je dalej. Urjadnik nie był jednak tak kompletnym głupcem. Po znalezieniu w gospodzie zabitego Pawłowa i dwóch mundurowych przed gospodą, naturalną koleją rzeczy skierował podejrzenia na dopiero co pochowanego skazańca Karskiego. Kazał rozkopać grób. W środku znalazł kamienie… i szlag go trafił.  
Rozgłosił gdzie tylko się dało, że odbito skazańca. Wysłał żołnierzy – część z nich była świadkiem „gniewu Ogdy” i podała dalej wieść, że uciekinierzy władają czarnoksięskimi mocami.  
I tak oto przekreślono wszelką opcję ucieczki po cichu…  
Ale Niekrasow spytał tylko, ilu jest ludzi na wyprawie, kazał zabrać wyłącznie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, zostawić konie i wyznaczył miejsce spotkania. Kontrolami barek kazał się nie martwić… więc wszyscy martwili się tym jeszcze bardziej.  
Jak się jednak okazało… niepotrzebnie. 

„“Sungasza” płynęła w dół rzeki, prowadząc na bocznym holu dwie barki. Kapitan nie schodził z pomostu nawigacyjnego. Błagowieszczeńsk był już blisko.  
Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa w mieście tym skupiały się główne ogniwa pogoni rozesłanej za uciekinierami. Wyprawa rzekomych łowców dzikich zwierząt właśnie z Kraju Nadamurskiego przekradła się do Ałdanu w Jakucji i tą też drogą najdogodniej mogła umykać w kierunku wybrzeża morskiego lub granicy chińskiej.  
Należało się spodziewać, że Błagowieszczeńsk, jako siedziba gubernatora Kraju Nadamurskiego, stanowi najostrzejszy punkt kontrolny. Przecież na wszystkich stacjach zaopatrujących statki w opał rozprawiano o licznych kontrolach wojskowych przebiegających kraj wzdłuż i wszerz.  
Niekrasow zdawał sobie sprawę, że udzielając pomocy uciekinierom rozpoczął niebezpieczną grę, w której stawką było życie garstki nieustraszonych ludzi. Wiedział również, że w przypadku niepowodzenia podzieli ich los. Mimo to nie zawahał się ani przez chwilę. Podczas długich lat katorgi sam marzył o tym, na co porwali się ci szaleńcy. Czyż mógł teraz odmówić im pomocy? Wiedział już dlaczego policja carska prześladowała Wilmowskiego, bosmana oraz młodego zesłańca i Nataszę: oni również walczyli przeciwko caratowi.  
Niekrasow ćmił fajkę. Spokojnym pozornie wzrokiem spoglądał na nadbudówkę, mieszczącą się na rufie barki. Pod jej podłogą znajdowała się komora. Tam właśnie ukrył uciekinierów.  
Chmurny, słotny dzień dobiegał końca. Niekrasow wychylił się z pomostu nawigacyjnego. Spojrzał w niebo. Najdalej za dwie godziny miał nadejść wieczór.  
– Iwan, na stanowisko! – rozkazał.  
Potem polecił zwiększyć szybkość „Sungaszy”. Iwan z zawiniątkiem pod pachą pobiegł do nadbudówki na barce. Na lewym brzegu już wyrastał Błagowieszczeńsk.  
Niekrasow uniósł lornetkę do oczu. Na przystani na nabrzeżu przycumowany był jakiś statek. Na przednim pokładzie stali stłoczeni pasażerowie. Otaczała ich umundurowana policja. Na przystani widać było uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Zachmurzone niebo nie rokowało, aby statek mógł tego dnia jeszcze wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ciemna noc przerywała zazwyczaj żeglugę na Amurze. Kapitan „Sungaszy” wsunął dłoń pod kurtkę.  
Dotknął rękojeści rewolweru. Upewniwszy się, że broń jest gotowa do strzału, zapalił wygasłą fajkę i rzucił krótki rozkaz:  
– Przybijamy! Wszyscy na stanowiska!  
“Sungasza” krótkim, urywanym gwizdem oznajmiła swe przybycie. Ostrożnie przylgnęła lewym bokiem do statku zakotwiczonego przy pomoście.  
Naczelnik policji przybiegł do burty.  
– Wszystkich ludzi zawołać na pokład! – zakomenderował.  
Niekrasow znał policyjnego dostojnika. Pozdrowił go przyłożeniem ręki do daszka czapki i odparł:  
– Jak pan sobie życzy, proszę jednak o zabranie z pokładu ciężko chorego!  
– Cóż to za chory? – podejrzliwie zapytał naczelnik.  
– Człowiek z załogi...  
– Co mu jest?  
– Nie jestem pewny, ale... obawiam się pozostawić go na statku.  
– Zaraz się nim zajmiemy. Masz pan jakichś pasażerów?  
– Nie. Hej, Milutin, zwołaj wszystkich na pokład!  
Załoga „Sungaszy” zaczęła się grupować przy lewej burcie statku, gdzie leżał zwój lin. W nim ukryta była krótka broń. Jeden z palaczy trzymał w dłoni ciężki żelazny klucz, drugiemu zza pasa wystawała rękojeść noża. W tej chwili naczelnik policji wkroczył na pokład w asyście mundurowej i tajnej policji oraz kilku żołnierzy.  
– Nie widzę tu nikogo chorego – rzekł szorstko, mierząc wzrokiem milczącą załogę.  
– Gdzie on?  
– W nadbudówce na barce – powiedział Niekrasow.  
– Dlaczego tam? – podejrzliwie indagował naczelnik.  
Niekrasow pochylił się ku niemu.  
– Niech wasze wysokobłagorodje go obejrzy, a na pewno wszystko zrozumie...  
– Przeszukać holownik! Ktokolwiek nie wyszedł na pokład, zakuć w dyby – rzucił rozkaz policjantom, po czym dodał: – Sześciu żołnierzy za mną!  
Niekrasow przełaził przez burtę holownika na barkę. Naczelnik otoczony uzbrojonymi żołnierzami szedł za nim. Niekrasow otworzył drzwi nadbudówki.  
– Dlaczego tu ciemno? – warknął policjant, mierząc kapitana podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
– Chory mówi, że razi go światło – odparł Niekrasow. – Zaraz uchylę zasłony.  
Podniósł z pokładu tykę, wsunął ją do izdebki i trochę odchylił worek zaciemniający okienko. Naczelnik przekroczył próg nadbudówki. Za nim wszedł żołnierz z karabinem gotowym do strzału. Obydwaj zatrzymali się na widok człowieka leżącego na drewnianej koi.  
Pierś jego unosiła się w nierównym oddechu. Zewnętrzną stroną dłoni osłaniał oczy. Naczelnik pochylił się nad nim. Ręce i zarośnięta twarz chorego pokrywały czerwone plamy i czarne strupy. Policjant cofnął się gwałtownie do drzwi.  
– Co mu jest? – zapytał zmienionym głosem.  
– Wygląda na ospę – cicho wyjaśnił Niekrasow.– Ale czort go wie, może prokaza, nie znam się na tym. Trzymam go tutaj, by nie zaraził reszty załogi... Każ, wasze wysokobłagorodje, zabrać go do szpitala.  
Naczelnik szybko wycofał się na pokład.  
– Chcesz pan zarazę roznieść po mieście? – rzekł wzburzony. – Precz z portu! Jaki transport wieziecie i dokąd?  
– Kożuchy do Kamienia Rybołowa.  
– Wyłaź stamtąd! – krzyknął naczelnik do żołnierza, który omal nie rozbił sobie głowy o futrynę niskich drzwi, wybiegając z nadbudówki.  
Niekrasow teraz dopiero nieznacznie wysunął dłoń spod kożucha. Zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:  
– Ten człowiek powinien być zabrany ze statku. Nie mogę pozostać bez załogi.  
– Z rozkazu jego ekscelencji gubernatora ma pan zaraz opuścić port!  
– Nie mogę płynąć nocą – zaprotestował Niekrasow.  
– To zakotwicz pan statek gdzieś na środku rzeki z dala od miasta. Eskorta! Zajrzeć do pak na barkach! Ścisła rewizja!  
Naczelnik wycofał się na holownik wraz z dowódcą żołnierzy. Niekrasow zapalił fajkę i spod oka przyglądał się buszowaniu żołnierzy na barkach.  
Nikt już więcej nie zbliżył się do pomieszczenia, gdzie leżał chory. Po kilku minutach policjanci i żołnierz opuścili holownik, zaraz też odcumowano go od statku. “Sungasza” wolno odpływała. Niekrasow stał na pomoście, dopóki domów Błagowieszczeńska nie zatarł mrok.  
Wtedy dopiero poszedł do nadbudówki na barce.  
– Iwan, na wachtę, ale umyty – krzyknął w progu.  
– Rozkaz, kapitanie... Strupy same poodpadały, bo chleb wysechł...  
Kapitan roześmiał się, po czym zapalił świecę. Otworzył klapę w podłodze.  
– Ostre pogotowie odwołane! Proszę na holownik na kolację! – zawołał.  
– Ha, zaczynam wierzyć, że wydostaniemy się z matni – odezwał się bosman, z trudem przeciskając swe cielsko przez mały otwór w podłodze. – Przedni pomysł z tą ospą...  
– Tym lepiej... dla nich i dla nas – odparł Niekrasow. – No, teraz możecie odłożyć broń. Noc będziemy mieli spokojną.”

Michał wyszedł z dziury ostatni, długo jeszcze gapiąc się w niski, zakurzony sufit. Smuga pytająco uniósł brwi, gdy brat ciężko wciągnął się na górę.  
\- Nigdy więcej… - uznał bardzo powoli Michał – I masz mnie zamknąć w domu, jakby mi kiedyś strzeliło do łba, że chcę gdziekolwiek wybrać się z wami…  
Doprawdy nie rozumiał, co tak ubawiło resztę. Miał ich dość, miał dość wyprawy… nie, to stanowczo nie było dla niego… 

*****

Czekali na wybrzeżu zbyt długo. Przybyli kilkanaście dni po wyznaczonym terminie. Nie mieli zapasów, kończyła się woda. Nie mieli ciężkiego ekwipunku… nie mieli siły, nie mieli czasu. Nie mieli nic. I coraz mniej już mieli nadziei, że Sita po nich wróci.  
Spóźnili się. Nie, żeby Pandit Davasarman nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Ale w okolicznościach pościgu za nimi, który rozciągnął się wokoło i objął ścisłe kontrole wszystkich przybywających i odpływających statków, Pandit mimo najszczerszych chęci mógł zwyczajnie nie być w stanie im pomóc.  
Na zmianę nadawali sygnały w morze. W zatoce Tierniej, tuż powyżej ujścia rzeki Sica do Morza Japońskiego, jednostajne światło szło w czarną toń bezkresu wody. I nikło bez śladu.  
Minęło pięć długich dni pełnych strachu i pięć lodowatych, wietrznych nocy. I nic. Davasarmana jak nie było, tak nie było.  
Zbyszek i Natasza znieśli tę podróż najgorzej… skuleni, przemarznięci, wycieńczeni siedzieli przy głazie. Apatyczne spojrzenia, szare ze zmęczenia twarze…  
Michał siłą woli tylko oderwał wzrok od nich, wstał z kamieni i podszedł do schylonego nad otoczonym kamieniami ogniskiem Smugi, który w monotonnie jednakowych odstępach czasu unosił koc z and paleniska, nadając sygnał w morze.  
\- Janie…  
Musiał powtórzyć dwa razy, nim zmęczone, przekrwione z braku snu oczy uniosły się na niego. Pytająco przechylił głowę.  
\- Musimy zdobyć prowiant – ściszył głos jak najbardziej był w stanie. Nie napotkał od razu zrozumienia w spojrzeniu brata, dodał ze źle tajonymi obawami – Jeśli statek nie przypłynie…  
\- Pandit nas nie zostawi – odparł cicho Smuga.  
\- Tak… ale… ale jeśli nie zjawi się do jutra, musimy zdobyć jedzenie – wskazał oczami wycieńczoną dwójkę młodych ludzi – Oni nie dadzą rady…  
\- Jak źle jest?  
Twarz lekarza była kamienna. Bardzo słabo skinął głową.  
\- Musimy wysłać kogoś do miasta.  
\- Nie – prosta, szybka odpowiedź.  
\- Musimy, inaczej będziemy tutaj mieli dwa trupy za dobę! – syknął szeptem Michał – Ja pójdę… nikt na mnie nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi w Ałdanie. Zmienię trochę wygląd… kupię jedzenie we wsi… i trochę leków… i… ile mamy amunicji?  
\- Za mało.  
\- Ale jej nie kupię… to wzbudzi pytania…  
Urwał. Właśnie Tadek na poły rubasznie, na poły troskliwie opowiadał Nataszy anegdotkę o tym, jak swego czasu na Dzikim Zachodzie indiańscy buntownicy uprowadzili Sally. Starał się ich jakoś ożywić… osłabiony Zbyszek tylko kiwał głową. Natasza starała się słuchać słów bosmana, ale jej wychudzona twarz była wciąż blada jak kreda, a oczy coraz mniej przytomne.  
Smuga spojrzał raz jeszcze w mrok morza.  
\- Jeśli do jutra nic się nie zmieni… to pójdziesz – uznał cicho, kiwając powoli głową.  
I z jego postaci emanowało zmęczenie. Ale ukrywał je starannie, gdy tylko odsuwał się od paleniska i podchodził do reszty. Teraz jednak, Michał widział wyraźnie, że sprawujący nam nimi wszystkimi pieczę podróżnik niedługo sam znajdzie się na skraju wytrzymałości.  
Tomek przestał kręcić się nerwowo, więc i on tracił siły. Przycupnął na skałach koło Zbyszka i Nataszy, a teraz usilnie podjął opowieść bosmana, by jakoś zakłócić coraz bardziej upiorną ciszę wokoło. Wilmowski siedział na głazie, z bronią mocno trzymaną w dłoniach. On też rozglądał się wokoło, sondując wzrokiem mrok, usiłując w nim cokolwiek.  
Naraz uniósł dłoń.  
\- Cisza! – padł ostry syk. Smuga przygasił ognisko kocem.  
Gdzieś w mroku potoczył się kamień pod czyimiś nogami. Gdzieś za nimi… od strony lasu, od strony przeciwnej do morza. Z tej strony nie oczekiwali wsparcia, to mógł być tylko wróg.  
Wciśnięci w kamienie, ściskając karabiny w zgrabiałych rękach, czekali, a mrok wokoło gęstniał z każdą chwilą.  
\- Kto wy? – padł krzyk po rosyjsku gdzieś nad nimi.  
Milczenie sprawiało fizyczny ból, kamienie wrzynały się w nogi i plecy. Chłód żelaza parzył dłonie.  
\- Kto wy? – tym razem głos był tuż nad ich głowami - Rzucić broń! Nie strzelać! Mamy was wszystkich na muszkach karabinów!  
Cisza. W mroku spotkały się spojrzenia.  
Ciemne cienie zsunęły się ze skał, wprost do nich. Jeden z nich zerwał z ogniska koc, półblask ognia rozproszył lekko ciemności.  
Smuga stał przed nimi, ze sztucerem na wysokości brzucha nieznajomego, który odsłonił płomienie i teraz wyraźnie potoczył wokoło spojrzeniem. Sięgnął powoli do głowy, zsunął kaptur płaszcza.  
\- Sahibie… - zabrzmiał łagodny, spokojny głos – Jesteśmy.  
\- Pandit!  
Hindus uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, gdy został wyściskany przez wszystkich, jakby stanowił ucieleśnienie wybawienia. Rozejrzał się po nich raz jeszcze.  
\- Dzięki bogom, nikogo nie brak…  
\- Ano, jest nas nawet więcej, niż żeśmy planowali! – zaśmiał się Nowicki, ale zaraz pierwszy wrócił na ziemię iż niepokojem w głosie, upewnił się – Macie łódź tutaj, tak?  
\- Tak, tak, kilkaset metrów na południe… czeka… - Pandit spojrzał raz jeszcze po nich, potem ponaglił ich bez zbędnego zdenerwowania – Chodźmy, zaraz będzie świtało…  
I chodź Michał znał pana Davasarmana od kilkunastu sekund, uznał, że go lubi… że nawet nazwie po nim kiedyś dziecko, jeśli będzie miał jeszcze jedno.  
Bo oto Pandit poprowadził ich ku wodzie, przez skały i z łagodnym spokojem nadzorował ładowanie do łodzi. Na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na Michale, którego także nie spodziewał się tutaj spotkać.  
\- Ja… - lekarz zawahał się, ale uznał – To długa historia.  
I Hindus tylko wyrozumiale skinął głową. Nie pytał.  
Łódź pełna milczących w zmęczeniu postaci, oddalała się z każda chwilą od brzegu. Nikt nie miał siły nic mówić. Brudni, głodni, zmarznięci, zmęczeni wpatrywali się w czarny kontur jachtu, który stawał się coraz lepiej widoczny.

*****

\- Gdzie są zwierzęta?  
Pandit łagodnie uśmiechnął się do Smugi, jakby niecodzienności tego pytania absolutnie go nie dziwiła.  
\- Na dworze maharadży, sahibie. Zatrzymamy się tam na chwilę… teraz idźcie spać… i zjedzcie coś, albo…  
\- Macie jakiekolwiek leki? – wtrącił się Michał.  
Pandit zawahał się na chwilę, gdy na niego spojrzał.  
\- A tak – przypomniał sobie Smuga – Mój brat, nie wspomniałem o nim, bo dołączył w ostatniej chwili… Pandit, Michał.  
\- Miło mi – Hindus uścisnął mu dłoń serdecznie – Tak, mamy leki, zaraz panu pokażę wszystko.  
\- Dziękuję, myślę, że warto zbadać porządniej Zbyszka i… i prawdopodobnie wszyscy z nas muszą gruntownie odkazić ileś ran… im to zawsze tak „nic nie jest”? – rzucił z przekąsem.  
Pandit zaśmiał się lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Przeważnie, sahibie.  
\- Głowa mała…  
\- Więc i pan dołącza do wypraw?  
\- Co? Nie! Dobry Boże, nigdy w życiu! – przeraził się Michał na te słowa – Ja tutaj… ja… ja tylko… tylko raz, wyjątkowo… w roli ochrony… tak to nie… nie, nie, nie ma mowy.  
Davasarman taktownie tego nie skomentował, czego nie można powiedzieć o Nowickim, który wybuchnął śmiechem.  
Bosman przyjaźnie klepnął Michała w bark.  
\- Dobra tam, sam pan się zrzucisz raz jeszcze na pewno!  
\- Nie ma mowy…  
\- Dobra, dobra! – marynarz wiedział swoje – A właśnie… pan się musisz ze mną napić, no bo… bo skoro już… panie Smuga, można już częstować, tak?! – rozejrzał się po wspólnej kajucie jadalnej, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy po za Zbyszkiem i Nataszą, którzy od razu po posiłku poszli spać.  
Ale szybko przestał krzyczeć, z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Wilmowski gestem wyraził zgodę w imieniu kierownika wyprawy. Smuga leżał skulony na końcu kanapy, z głową opartą na kolanach geografa. I spał.  
Michał zdał sobie sprawę, że też się uśmiecha. Tak… cały jego brat. Musiał oddelegować wszystkich, wszystkich policzyć, wysłać zjeść i spać, nim przypomniał sobie, że przeszło tydzień sam nie spał. Cholerne szczęście, że ktoś pamiętał o tym za niego…  
Przekonany namowami Nowickiego, dał się poczęstować rumem. Siedząc na mostku, zerknął raz jeszcze na kajutę jadalną, dobrze widoczną przez częściowo wyciętą ściankę. Potem spojrzał na Tomka, który przysiadł obok i wyglądał na bardzo z siebie dumnego.  
\- Ja przepraszam…. – Michał uniósł dłoń – Czy tylko mnie ciekawi, co takiego zdarzyło się w Egipcie?  
Tomek rozpromienił się na te słowa.  
\- Nie proszę pana, nas też…  
\- I co się stało? – dociekał lekarz ku rozbawieniu bosmana.  
\- No tego, to brachu nie wie nikt!  
\- Mhm…  
\- Ale jak co wyniuchamy, to ci damy znać! – obiecał marynarz, rad, że najwyraźniej zyskali nową osobę do ewentualnego spisku.  
A wiadomo przecież, że podobnie jak ochroniarzy, spiskowców nigdy dość.  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że z Syberii wrócili nie tylko w liczniejszym składzie tej wyprawy… ale też tak jakby zwerbowali kogoś, kto rokował pomyślnie niedługo stać się częścią ich drużyny.  
\- Nikt mi nie uwierzy… - uznał cicho Michał, gdy wydmuchując dym z papierosa, patrzył na rozgwieżdżone niebo nad jego głowami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i skwitował – Absolutnie, kuźwa, nikt mi nie uwierzy…


End file.
